Un Trato Casi Perfecto
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Candy ataca a Terry con un paragua pensando que esta rescatando a una pobre mujer del ataque de su vecino. Ambos firman un acuerdo, Terry ejerciendo de maestro de Candy para enseñarle todo sobre las relaciones aunque él no haya tenido una nunca. La primera condición que hace Terry es no enamorase pero ¿podrá su corazón resistirse a su dulce inocente y homicida vecina?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

Hola! Bueno esta historia la ame! Me lleno de mucha ternura es demasiado dulce y renovó mis esperanzas de que quizás el príncipe azul si existe por eso deseo compartirla con ustedes espero y les guste tanto como a mi

* * *

** ARGUMENTO**

Tras recibir un duro revés del destino, Candy había decidido renunciar al amor y a los hombres. La vida ya era suficientemente complicada como para agregar al príncipe sapo a la ecuación. Pero una inesperada visita nocturna de su vecino le anticipó que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

Terry no quería saber nada de compromiso, las mujeres entraban y salían de su cama como los clientes de su restaurante, pero la escandalosa propuesta de su dulce, inocente y homicida vecina era algo que no podía rechazar. Dos reglas y un trato. Todo era perfecto ¿o no?

**Prólogo**

Un gran estruendo irrumpió en el silencio de la noche y Candy no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama y lanzó una mirada al despertador de la mesilla. Desde luego no era hora de levantarse, apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver cómo caía la lluvia dejando un rastro apenas perceptible en los cristales de su habitación. Adoraba ese estado del tiempo. Sintió la necesidad de salir de la cama, abrir la ventana y respirar profundamente el olor a tierra mojada, antes de que la razón acudiera a ella y la obligara a volver a acostarse.

Descalza, pisó sobre su suave alfombra, lo que hizo que un extraño sentimiento de comodidad y esperanza subiera por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Abrió la ventana y aspiró con fuerza. Un golpe brusco la sacó de su ensoñación haciéndola girarse y mirar hacia la puerta abierta de su dormitorio. Más allá no había otra cosa que el oscuro pasillo que conectaba su espacio personal con la puerta de su casa.

¿Qué estaría pasando en la escalera? ¿Algún vecino necesitaría ayuda? Cogió rápidamente una bata, se puso sus zapatillas de conejito azules y se dirigió hacia la puerta blindada de su hogar, colocó las palmas de sus manos en la madera de la puerta y pegó la oreja para escuchar atentamente. Unos leves gemidos al otro lado hicieron que se separara con brusquedad. Su respiración se aceleró, sus manos empezaron a sudar y entrecerró la mirada mientras decidía como debería actuar. Alguien estaba sufriendo. Tendría que hacer algo, desde luego no abrirla, no tenía ningún arma a mano y no quería resultar herida y empeorar una situación que tenía toda la pinta de ser lo suficientemente mala.

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y esta vez espió por la mirilla.

Apenas si se veía un contorno de dos personas muy pegadas. No podía distinguir quiénes eran, ni siquiera si eran hombres o mujeres, pero sí sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Armándose de valor, cogió uno de los paraguas que tenía en el paragüero al lado de la entrada, abrió con ímpetu la puerta y amenazó a la extraña pareja que estaba pegada sobre la pared:

−Alto ahí −gritó−. No se muevan o llamaré a la policía.

Un sonido de sorpresa seguido de una maldición, llegó hasta ella atravesando el pequeño hall que había entre las puertas de los dos hogares. Uno de los desconocidos encendió la luz y la fulminó con la mirada.

− ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? −preguntó−. ¿Qué pretende hacer con ese paraguas?

−No se mueva. He oído como atacaba a esa...

Miró a la mujer y de nuevo al hombre. Volvió a mirar a la chica y de pronto comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La joven estaba medio desnuda, su blusa desabrochada dejaba ver el delicado sujetador de encaje que alzaba unos pechos absolutamente perfectos y la falda estaba subida hasta más arriba de lo decoroso. El hombre a su vez llevaba el torso desnudo y la cremallera de los pantalones abierta; un inmenso bulto alzaba la tela creando una tienda de campaña en su entrepierna. La comprensión hizo que se sonrojara de inmediato. No tuvo ni una sola oportunidad de evitarlo.

−Oh, no −susurró−. Lo siento mucho −añadió rápidamente apartando la mirada y bajando el amenazante paraguas.

−Sí, exactamente... −la mirada irritada del hombre hizo que Candy se sintiera mucho peor.

−Lo siento. Pensé que... −lo miró y la garganta se le secó de inmediato −pensé que le estaba haciendo daño y yo...

−Pensó mal −dijo la mujer, también parecía bastante molesta. Al parecer esa era su especialidad últimamente, hacer que todo el mundo se enfadara con ella. Acabaría muriendo sola, con una docena de gatos comiéndose su cadáver.

−Lo siento. Me iré y les dejaré con... −el sonrojo se incrementó de

nuevo− lo siento −dijo sin añadir más explicaciones.

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta a su espalda, se apoyó contra ella y se dejó resbalar suavemente hasta el suelo, donde encogió las piernas abrazándose y descansando su cabeza sobre ellas, mientras la vergüenza se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Nunca dejaría de meter la pata, al parecer era algo que le venía de fábrica.

"Por favor, Dios - susurró - no dejes que vuelva a hacer algo así".

Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra la puerta y miró al techo. No pretendía escuchar pero no pudo evitar oír el ruido que hizo la puerta de su vecino al cerrarse con fuerza tras ellos, dejándola inevitablemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Vaya forma de darme a conocer al bombón de en frente. Desde luego soy toda una conquistadora...".

"Un momento - pensó- ¿bombón? ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba ella en el aspecto de los hombres...?".

"_Desde ahora _- le contestó su mente- _No podemos evitar darnos cuenta de la suma perfección de ese Dios griego de piel dorada, pelo oscuro y ojos claros_".

Sonrió a la oscuridad.

"Ese torso musculoso... el vello de su pecho, un lugar maravilloso para enredar los dedos y hacer mil cosas más".

"_Y ese delicioso bulto en..."._

"¡Shhhhh! ¡No digas eso! - regañó a su alter ego- Nosotras no nos fijamos en esas cosas".

"_Ja, ¡eso dices tú!"_

"Eso decimos nosotras. Tú eres yo, no lo olvides".

"_Yo soy tu mejor parte"._

"Tengo que hacer algo para disculparme... susurró. ¿Una bandeja de galletitas de chocolate?".

Su mente no contestó. Realmente estaba mal, hablando consigo misma, pero era una actividad que había empezado a llevar a cabo después de la ruptura con el idiota de su ex. Ese hombre había destruido su autoestima, su vida y sus sueños. Desde luego no quería otro hombre en su vida que le hiciera lo mismo por segunda vez. Estaba mejor sola y ese vecino tan... encantador -pensó con sarcasmo- no iba a tentarla en absoluto.

Había metido la pata pero todo el mundo cometía errores.

Hornearía una bandeja de galletas y le pediría disculpas y si después de eso él seguía enfadado, pues no haría nada más. Lamentaba la confusión pero el pasado no se podía cambiar. Lo había aprendido por las malas.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas locas ideas, se apoyó en las manos para darse impulso y levantarse y se volvió de nuevo a la cama.

Quizá si se acurrucaba allí con su osito favorito y se quedaba dormida, podría pensar que todo aquello solo había sido un mal sueño.

* * *

Se que ahora no lo parece pero creanme se enamoraran de este Terry!


	2. Chapter (1)

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 1**

_Una semana más tarde_

Las puertas del Grandchester's estaban abiertas de par en par. Los invitados no dejaban de entrar y el _maître _parecía tener una sonrisa perfecta para todos, mientras comprobaba sus invitaciones y les asignaba a un camarero que les llevaba hasta su destino. Era un local de lujo, un restaurante al que solo iba la élite y donde apenas celebraban ese tipo de reuniones, pero aquella boda debía ser especial, pensó Candy. Nunca le habían ofrecido tanto dinero por tocar el piano durante una comida; no solía interpretar el Ave María o la Marcha Nupcial en los restaurantes. La mayor parte de ellos no contaban con un piano y los que lo hacían solían tener pianistas contratados que se encargaban de amenizar ese tipo de encuentros. Candy solía acompañar a un cantante que había conocido antes del accidente. Él siempre había estado muy impresionado por su habilidad y había decidido contratarla tras su retiro. El sueldo era malo, el trabajo agotador y su muñeca herida cada vez se resentía más. Pasaban los fines de semana corriendo de una iglesia a otra y cuando el día finalizaba no le quedaba otra que coger su dolorida muñeca y cubrirla con una manta eléctrica para que el calor aliviara la tensión de los tendones. Un desagradable accidente la había dejado en muy malas condiciones, afortunadamente todavía podía tocar lo suficiente como para comer con lo que ganaba con su música.

Trató de dejar a un lado ese oscuro pensamiento mientras apretaba su mano derecha en un puño y la abría de nuevo probando la agilidad y el dolor. Era soportable, así que esperaba poder hacer un buen trabajo. El repertorio que tenía preparado había sido seleccionado especialmente por los novios y había gran variedad. Desde piezas clásicas hasta las más modernas canciones de amor, pasando por uno de sus temas favoritos: la banda sonora de la película _Ghost_.

Cuando el _maître _la vio, su gesto se transformó. Parecía haber perdido su sonrisa nada más posarla sobre ella y sabía por qué: aunque iba bien vestida, con el pelo recogido en un casto moño y su leve y natural maquillaje, se notaba a leguas que no era rica. No como el resto de invitados, ni la gente que solía frecuentar el lugar. Ella era una trabajadora más y el hombre parecía tener olfato para detectarlo.

Caminó hacia él mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Siempre se lograba más con azúcar que con vinagre, incluso con las personas desagradables.

−Buenos días −saludó Candy−, soy la pianista.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y la miró de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desprecio. No se molestó ni en saludarla, ni en mirarla cuando respondió, sino que mantuvo su vista fija en el libro de clientes.

−Siga ese pasillo hasta el fondo y tuerza a la derecha. No tiene pérdida.

Candy se quedó allí de pie, alternando su mirada entre el desagradable hombre y el lugar por el que tenía que dirigirse. No sabía si darle las gracias o comportarse tan bruscamente como él, sin embargo su buena educación se impuso.

−Gracias −susurró−. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda dejar mi abrigo?

El hombre la miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que todavía estaba allí y el desagrado cubrió las facciones de su rostro una vez más. Llamó a la mujer encargada del guardarropa, Elroy, que amablemente le ayudó a quitarse su abrigo y la acompañó hasta el salón.

−No se preocupe −dijo la mujer mayor dedicándole una amable sonrisa−, suele comportarse así con todos, pero en el fondo no es mal chico.

Aunque Candy no dijo nada, debió manifestar su incredulidad porque la mujer se rio levemente y añadió:

−Lo sé, lo sé. Es difícil de creer pero le estoy diciendo la verdad.

Habían llegado al final del pasillo, así que le abrió la puerta de la derecha.

−Aquí es.

La mujer la precedió dirigiéndola hasta el piano. El salón era precioso, parecía sacado de una película y cumplir el sueño de todas las niñas que soñaban con casarse algún día a la manera de las princesas.

Era un espacio muy amplio, con mesas redondas y sillas a su alrededor, todas forradas con las más exquisitas telas en tonos blancos y crema. Las vajillas relucían y las copas brillaban reflejando los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Hacía frío fuera, pero lo cierto es que en aquel lugar se estaba como en el Paraíso. La temperatura era perfecta y además de las preciosas vistas, el gusto del mobiliario, la disposición de las mesas y la ubicación del piano de cola más impresionante que Candy hubiera visto, había un olor floral que te hacía recordar la primavera, a pesar de que todavía quedaba mucho para que las primeras flores asomaran su cabecita al sol. Era el lugar que ella habría elegido para celebrar su boda.

Otra cosa que salió mal, pensó. Su expresión se turbó y la rabia y el dolor se mezclaron de nuevo en su corazón. Apretó su mano derecha en un acto reflejo y la aflojó de golpe, sintiendo la sacudida de dolor que acompañaba siempre al gesto.

Elroy la miró preocupada.

− ¿Está bien, querida? −le preguntó−. Parece aturdida.

−Estoy bien −respondió con una sonrisa forzada. −Este lugar es precioso. Perfecto.

−Sí, lo es −estuvo de acuerdo la mujer−. Espero que se sienta cómoda con el piano; lo han traído especialmente para la ocasión. Vino un afinador hace unos días, así que debería estar en condiciones óptimas para usted.

−Seguro que así será.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más fijándose en cada detalle, memorizando y disfrutando de aquel sueño, para terminar con sus ojos sobre el piano. Colocó las partituras en el atril y pasó los dedos dulcemente por la superficie del mismo; le gustaba sentir la textura de la madera pulida. No solía tener la suerte de tocar en una joya como esa a menudo en los últimos tiempos y era algo que echaba de menos. Si su vida hubiera sido como estaba destinada a ser (o como ella pensaba que en algún momento había estado destinada a ser) habría sido mucho más normal para ella enfrentarse a lugares lujosos, pianos perfectos y un público selecto. Lo echaba de menos.

− ¿Algo va mal, querida? −preguntó Elroy de nuevo−. Se ha quedado un poco pálida.

−Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Solo un recuerdo triste −explicó−. Pero ya pasó.

− ¿Un antiguo amor? −se interesó la mujer−. Este lugar suele hacer aflorar el lado romántico de las jovencitas, pero no se preocupe, muy pronto encontrará a su príncipe azul −la sarcástica mirada que le lanzó Candy hizo que la mujer diera un paso atrás.

−El príncipe azul no es para mí.

Tiró del taburete del piano, lo colocó a la distancia óptima, se sentó y comenzó a ejercitar sus dedos por el teclado realizando unos pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento.

La mujer mayor le posó una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y explicó:

−Todos tenemos un príncipe azul ahí fuera, solo hay que aferrarse a él cuando aparece.

Candy la miró por encima del hombro y contestó.

−Yo ya encontré al mío y resultó ser un sapo.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua:

−Entonces no era tu príncipe. Solo era un sapo.

Candy sonrió.

−No pensé que fuera una romántica, Elroy −los ojos de la mujer mayor brillaron de regocijo.

−Lo soy ahora y siempre lo seré. Yo encontré a mi príncipe y tú...

−Candy −ofreció ella cuando la mujer la miró inquisitiva.

−Tú, Candy, encontrarás al tuyo −la cálida sonrisa y la seguridad de sus palabras casi hicieron que la creyera, casi.

−No todos tenemos tanta suerte −contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Elroy la miró con pena, pero no insistió más.

−Los invitados entrarán en una media hora, se espera que empieces a tocar cuando los camareros sirvan el primer plato.

Candy asintió.

−Lo sé, está bien. Estoy lista.

Con una sonrisa de despedida la mujer desapareció de su vista.

_Y ahora, Candy, concéntrate, ya_. Se arengó en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y retomó sus ejercicios, tenía quince minutos para hacer que su mano derecha se calentara y estuviera lista para hacer frente a las dos horas que tenía por delante.

Haría un buen trabajo, aunque esa noche no pudiera ni sostener un lápiz.

Terry se removió dentro de su esmoquin. Era un hombre sencillo y odiaba vestirse de aquella guisa, pero su hermano mayor se casaba y no podía hacer otra cosa.

Había prometido que iba a comportarse bien y que no los dejaría en ridículo.

Había hablado demasiado. Pero claro, en aquel momento no pensó que lo enfundarían en un estrecho esmoquin que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y que le pondrían una pajarita que estaba tratando de estrangularlo. Habría estado igual de bien con su habitual camiseta de algodón y sus vaqueros gastados. Al fin y al cabo era el cocinero. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacer nada vestido de aquella guisa.

− ¡Basta ya! −escuchó a su espalda−. Va a estropear su traje, señor.

Elroy había hablado haciéndole agitar la cabeza resignado.

Un instante después una mujer mayor a la que Terry adoraba había aparecido frente a él. La había contratado al abrir su restaurante, ella había sido su niñera, casi su madre y cuando había crecido no había querido perderla, así que allí estaba, atendiendo su guardarropa. Además era su mejor espía. Siempre vigilaba a los empleados y lo ponía al día sobre aquellos que necesitaban mejorar su comportamiento o una invitación para abandonar el barco.

Precisamente por ella el Grandchester's iba tan bien. Estaba seguro.

−No hice nada −se quejó él usando su tono infantil−, es que esto pica.

− ¡Terry Greum Grandchester, ya está bien! −dijo la mujer con su tono más estricto−. Ya no eres un niño pero si me obligas todavía puedo darte unos azotes.

Terry sonrió reproduciendo su mirada más caliente:

−Cuando quieras, cariño −le dijo con tono ronco mientras alzaba las cejas y la tomaba de la cintura.

−Oh, tontorrón −dijo la mujer mayor sonrojándose y dando un paso lejos de él−. Si te pillara mi George te iba a dar de lo lindo, por coqueto.

Terry pareció ofenderse.

−No soy coqueto, maldita sea, eso solo se puede decir de una mujer.

A Elroy le hizo gracia su reacción.

−Pues tú eres coqueto, siempre coqueteando. Pero te conozco muy bien, señorito y sé que ahí dentro guardas muchas cosas que tratas de ocultar a los demás.

−Sí, nena, guardo auténticos tesoros −le explicó alzando y bajando las cejas varias veces.

−No tienes remedio, sapito −le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

−No me llames así. No me gusta.

−Cuando crezcas −le miró severamente para que no la interrumpiera cuando él hizo ademán de interrumpirla− cuando crezcas, porque todavía sigues siendo un crío a tus treinta años... entonces conocerás a una mujer que hará que dejes de ser un sapito y te comportes como corresponde a un hombre.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó. Sabía que con Elroy siempre tenía las de perder.

−Por cierto −añadió ella cambiando de tema−, ya ha llegado la pianista. ¿Te gustaría conocerla? Es una mujer muy agradable.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

− ¿No estarás tratando de hacer de celestina?

−No, ¿por quién me tomas? Esa chiquilla no es para ti −la mujer lo miró muy seria, como advirtiéndole que no se acercara a ella−, pero quizá deberías ir y comprobar que ha traído el repertorio correcto. Ya sabes que Stear se enfadará si algo no sale perfecto.

−Sí, sí. Lo sé. Iré a hablar con esa mujer −contestó molesto dando por perdida la posibilidad de deshacerse de la pajarita y dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde iba a celebrarse el banquete.

Terry se había ofrecido para celebrar la boda de su hermano Stear en el Grandchester's, ahora se preguntaba si habría hecho bien. Había preparado hasta el más minúsculo detalle, pero si algo iba mal le cortarían el cuello.

Abrió la puerta doble de cristal que daba acceso desde la cocina al salón y la dejó abierta, era el lugar por el que los camareros pasarían para servir los suculentos platos que se había pasado parte de la mañana preparando. Cuando entró en el salón decidió que se había hecho un buen trabajo, aunque quizá había demasiado toque femenino por todas partes.

Elroy siempre conseguía lo que quería y sabía que su cuñada estaría feliz con el resultado. Y por ende, su hermano, pues solo quería hacer feliz a su esposa.

La mujer ya estaba sentada al piano. Apenas podía ver su perfil, pero parecía muy joven, mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Rondaría los veinticinco, quizá veintiséis años, no podía tener muchos más. Llevaba un atuendo conservador en negro, formado por un pantalón y una blusa que ocultaba más que enseñaba. Sus zapatos eran de tacón, elegantes pero cómodos. Y sus manos eran delicadas, una de ellas estaba cubierta por un guante negro de encaje, que dejaba sus blancos y largos dedos libres para poder efectuar una buena ejecución de sus piezas.

Terry caminó hacia ella para intercambiar un par de palabras, se detuvo a un metro de distancia aproximadamente y carraspeó. La mujer inmediatamente dejó de tocar, se levantó y se giró para mirarlo. Al verla de frente sufrió un _dejà vu_, sentía que la había visto antes en alguna parte, pero no pudo recordar donde. Tenía un rostro común con una mirada sincera, una nariz respringada cubierta de pecas y una boca grande de labios carnosos. No era precisamente una belleza y sin embargo sus labios parecían estar hechos para sonreír. Tenía unas leves arruguitas de expresión en la comisura de los labios.

Ahora no sonreía, lo estaba mirando completamente horrorizada.

− ¡Oh, Dios mío! −exclamó nerviosa−, ¡eres tú!

Había abierto mucho los ojos y lo miraba estupefacta. Desde luego no esperaba verlo allí, al parecer se habían conocido con anterioridad aunque él no lograba ubicar cuándo o de qué forma. Sin embargo dudaba que fuera una de las muchas aventuras que había tenido en su vida, no era para nada su tipo.

− ¿Nos conocemos? −preguntó mirándola curioso.

− ¿No te acuerdas? −pareció casi aliviada al hacer la pregunta.

−Lo cierto es que siento que te conozco, pero no sé de qué.

−Puede que sea mejor así −dijo mientras asentía con decisión− soy

Candy White Andrew, la pianista.

−Terry Greum Grandchester −le dedicó una sonrisa mientras con la mano abarcaba la sala− el dueño de todo esto... He venido para comprobar el repertorio, si me lo permites.

−Claro, todo tuyo −le pasó un libro con una serie de partituras. No pudo evitar pellizcarse el labio inferior con dos dedos, nerviosa, mientras el hombre las revisaba.

−Correcto −finalizó mientras le tendía el cuaderno−, Candy –añadió pronunciando su nombre con una cadencia que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo−. Seguro que todo irá bien.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se giró para marcharse por donde había venido, pero antes de desaparecer le preguntó mirándola por encima del hombro:

− ¿No vas a decirme de qué nos conocemos?

−Quizá en otro momento. Ahora debo concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Terry le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que hacía derretirse a la mayor parte de las mujeres.

−Está bien. Hasta pronto, Candy.

* * *

ven como las quiero aqui esta el capi 1 mañana tendran capi 2 mas el de a un paso del amor ya me estoy callendo del sueño y terry me espera portense bien y dejen comentarios y mañana me dedico a subirles mas tenemos un trato? solo una regla mas comentarios mas capitulos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 2**

Candy estaba acurrucada en su sillón favorito, con su manta favorita y viendo su película favorita. Le gustaba hacerlo los domingos por la noche después de su jornada laboral. Le venía bien quitarse el estrés del cuerpo, producido por tanta felicidad de esas parejas que se comprometían para pasar una vida juntos. Ella una vez había soñado lo mismo, pero no había salido bien y ahora... No quería pensar en eso. No ahora de todos modos. Se centró en la película y dejó que su mente se imbuyera en los personajes, olvidando la pena, el rencor y todo lo que no había conseguido. Disfrutó de cada parte, de cada momento tierno, de la tristeza y la emoción del amor verdadero. Hasta que se hizo un nudo en su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar rápidamente por sus mejillas como un dique imposible de parar. Cuando aparecieron en la pantalla los créditos de la película, cogió un pañuelo de papel y se sorbió con fuerza. Tomó la taza de chocolate caliente que había preparado un rato antes y la bebió de un trago, lamiéndose los restos de los labios y dejando la jarra en su lugar. Apartó la manta, se levantó, quitó el DVD e hizo un gesto del dolor al coger la caja con la mano mala. La caja se cayó al suelo con un estruendo y sus lágrimas se hicieron más insistentes, cayó de rodillas observando su mano sin el guante y lloró con más fuerza. Todo se había perdido por una mala elección, todo. Las cicatrices irregulares afeaban la suave piel que un día había cubierto su mano. Su mejor atributo. Sabía que no era guapa, siempre lo había sabido. Tenía un rostro común y un cuerpo demasiado normal. No poseía excesivas curvas y desde luego su pelo no brillaba, ni siquiera le hacía caso cuando trataba de peinarlo. Ir a la peluquería significaba una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. No, no era guapa y nunca lo había sido, pero sí había tenido unas manos bonitas, preciosas, perfectas. Unas manos que ejecutaban virtuosamente las más suculentas y exquisitas piezas que jamás se hubieran conocido. Los clásicos surgían a través de ella como un torrente de emociones y sentimientos. Ella no interpretaba música, _era_ música. Una sutil diferencia pero que separaba la brillantez del virtuosismo. Y ella en otro tiempo, había sido una virtuosa. Ahora ya no poseía ni siquiera esa belleza. Lo había perdido todo. _Todavía te queda tu trabajo _−le dijo la voz de su mente. La única con la que se relacionaba en los últimos tiempos.

Un trabajo que apenas puedo hacer −contestó en voz alta.

_Pero un trabajo que te gusta _−contraatacó la voz.

Sí, me gusta. Hoy he disfrutado mucho −sorbió por la nariz mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa− hacía tiempo que no tocaba en un piano tan perfecto. Fue increíble. Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

_Fue como en los viejos tiempos, sin el casi _−replicó la voz.

Sí, pero ahora lo estoy pagando.

_Mereció la pena _−la voz confiada y segura de su mente no le dio opción a negar la verdad absoluta.

Sí, mereció la pena −confirmó.

Se levantó, dejó la manta y el DVD en el sillón, apagó la tele y envolvió su mano derecha en un paño caliente, después se fue directamente a la cama. El descanso, junto con el calor, le vendría bien y curaría su cuerpo, su alma y su espíritu.

Al día siguiente estaría como nueva.

Terry abrió la puerta de su piso después de un día duro.

La boda había sido un éxito, su hermano había agradecido su esfuerzo y le había felicitado por el trabajo bien hecho. Él le quitó importancia con un gesto y Stear lo había abrazado con un gracias tan sentido, que había tenido que morderse la lengua para no decir algo cursi, de lo que luego se hubiera arrepentido y que su hermano no le hubiera permitido olvidar jamás.

Dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se deshizo de la pajarita nada más entrar en la puerta y la dejó caer al suelo, no prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas. Después se deshizo de la chaqueta, que cayó un par de pasos más allá, se descalzó y lanzó los zapatos. Uno cayó encima de la maceta que había llevado su hermana para decorar su diáfano piso de soltero y el otro atravesó la puerta de la cocina. Se deshizo de la camisa, arrancando los diminutos botones, no pensaba volver a ponerse ese saco de tortura de nuevo; ya podían casarse todos sus hermanos o quien fuera que no volverían a pillarle con algo así, así que no le preocupó demasiado destrozar la cara y delicada prenda.

Después se desabrochó el pantalón, se lo bajó, sacó los pies y lo dejó abandonado muy cerca de la puerta del salón. Dio un paso más hacia su habitación y se deshizo de los calzoncillos.

Hasta eso le sobraba. No quería ropa sobre su cuerpo, necesitaba la libertad. Libre como el viento, así le gustaba estar, así le gustaba ser. Presenciar una boda, la boda de su propio hermano, había hecho que se aterrara. Él jamás caería en las redes de ninguna mujer. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, entró y estuvo a punto de dar un grito cuando la vio metida en su cama. Un bulto perezoso que iba estirándose lentamente. Estaba desnuda y esperándolo. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de estar solo esa noche!

Maldijo.

Ella le miró invitadora llamándolo con su dedo índice para que se acercara. Él ignoró su desnudez, la chica le había visto muchas veces desnudo, así que el pudor estaba de más. Caminó confiado y seguro y cuando estuvo a su lado y ella llevó sus manos hacia su torso para acariciarle el vello del pecho, le preguntó fríamente:

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Sandra? −la mujer se tensó y trató de apartar la mano, pero se la aferró con fuerza entre los dedos y la mantuvo pegada a su pecho.

−Vine para sorprenderte −le dijo tirando con fuerza de su mano para liberarla−, pero he cambiado de idea.

El mohín de sus labios le dio a entender que había hecho algo mal.

−Mira esta noche no tengo tiempo para jueguecitos, será mejor que te vayas antes de que me ponga de mal humor.

La chica recuperó su mano con dificultad, cayendo hacia atrás del impulso y golpeándose levemente la cabeza; seguramente le saldría un pequeño chichón. Sin embargo eso no evitó que lo mirara furiosa, tirara del edredón para cubrirse con él y bajara de la cama mientras buscaba entre el caos del dormitorio su ropa interior. Encontró las bragas y se las puso antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

−Eres un cabrón egoísta, Terry.

−Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para eso esta noche. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo has entrado? −el ceño fruncido del hombre daba a entender que no iba a dejarla evadir la pregunta y que hasta que no le diera una respuesta que le satisficiera nadie iba a ir a ninguna parte.

−Vine para sorprenderte, ya te lo dije tonto −de nuevo parecía dispuesta a seducirlo, aunque parte de la rabia que acababa de mostrarle seguía allí, en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Dejó caer el edredón a sus pies mostrándole una vista completa y de cerca de su cuerpo perfecto, parecido a tantos otros cuerpos perfectos de los que Terry había disfrutado en incontables ocasiones. Gran parte de aquella mujer era de plástico.

Terry se frotó los ojos con cansancio y reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba preguntó:

−Haz el favor de decirme cómo has entrado. Estaba cerrado con llave.

−Pues con una llave, ¿cómo sino? −contestó sonriente.

− ¿De dónde la has sacado? No recuerdo haberte dado ninguna llave, Samanta −la mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante, como si quisiera acabar con su vida en aquel mismo instante. Se dio la vuelta, recogió el vestido y se lo metió por la cabeza mientras se calzaba sus pequeños zapatitos de tacón y le contestaba:

−La cogí del cajón −explicó−, ya te dije que quería sorprenderte pero no te lo mereces −de nuevo le lanzó una de sus peligrosas miradas y añadió: − ni siquiera recuerdas como me llamo. ¿No es cierto?

−No tengo tiempo para lidiar con una mujer histérica, dame la llave y márchate −le pidió mirándola con seriedad. Terry era un hombre que raras veces se ponía serio, pero podía ser de granito cuando se lo proponía.

Ella le lanzó las llaves al pecho, que después de golpearle cayeron al suelo, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes decirle:

−Quédate tus estúpidas llaves, no las quiero −le dirigió una sonrisa malvada por encima del hombro justo antes de atravesar la puerta de la entrada−, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar −añadió mientras le mostraba un cuaderno negro de piel.

Terry lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el que guardaba las recetas secretas de los platos que habían dado fama a su restaurante. No podía perderlas. No es que importara que se conocieran −ya no, en todo caso− pero tenía un valor sentimental muy especial para él y no _quería _perderlo.

La siguió hasta el hall de entrada y atravesó la puerta, quedándose tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo de pie en la escalera. Tratando de convencerla de que le devolviera lo que le había robado.

−A ti no te sirve para nada, Sara. Devuélvemelo antes de que me enfade de veras. No te gustaría verme enfadado, te lo aseguro.

La mujer lo desafió mientras arqueaba una ceja:

−Adelante, enfádate.

Terry apretó los puños con fuerza y separó las piernas, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de controlarse y le repitió la orden.

−Devuélvemelo ahora mismo −debió de verle algo peligroso en la mirada porque se encogió un poco y le dijo:

− ¿Lo quieres? −Terry apretó los dientes−, pues corre a buscarlo.

Lanzó el cuaderno por el hueco de la escalera. Terry la pasó a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que cayera pero no pudo evitarlo, así que corrió hacia abajo para atraparlo antes de que nadie más diera con él.

La chica miró a Terry furiosa y después miró hacia la puerta entreabierta de la casa, de nuevo miró al hombre que acababa de romperle el corazón y devolvió su vista a la puerta.

Una risa siniestra abandonó su garganta cuando con un par de pasos se acercó a la puerta y la cerró.

¡Que se las apañara él solito ahora!

Volvió a reír pensando que merecía eso y mucho más.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y con elegancia; cuando llegó al primero, Terry volvía de vuelta. La fulminó con la mirada pero no la tocó, se limitó a decirle:

−Ni se te ocurra volver.

−No pensaba hacerlo −contestó levantando la cabeza orgullosa−, ¡y por cierto mi nombre es Susana, capullo!

El hombre no se molestó ni en volverse. Siguió caminando mientras ella observaba su exquisito trasero. La verdad es que era un bombón, estaba para comérselo sin duda. Había hecho eso −literalmente− varias veces y él no le había dado nada a cambio. Ni siquiera la había respetado lo suficiente como para aprenderse su nombre.

−Te mereces todo lo que te va a pasar −añadió en voz baja.

No llegó a oídos de Terry, que siguió subiendo.

Ella aceleró el paso, quería llegar a su coche antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. El muy cabrón se merecía que lo arrestaran por exhibicionismo y alteración del orden público. Era lo menos que podía pasarle.

Satisfecha atravesó el portal y pulsó el botón para desbloquear las puertas del coche automáticamente. Se subió, encendió el motor y salió volando del aparcamiento con una gran carcajada. Por una vez aquel donjuán había recibido una muy merecida lección.

−Hija de puta... −gritó Terry cuando llegó a casa y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No tenía llaves, ni ropa, ni móvil, ¡nada! ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Aquella fulana se la había jugado bien.

−Desde el primer momento supe que me la iba a jugar...

_Mentiroso, _le susurró el subconsciente.

−Vale −se rindió−, tengo la cremallera demasiado ligera.

Se frotó los ojos de nuevo con las manos.

−Estoy cansado, ¡maldita sea! Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco ¿es tanto pedir?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, suspirando supo que solo tenía una opción. Llamar a la loca del paraguas y esperar que se apiadara de él. Había recibido sus galletas con una nota de disculpa y le habían sacado una sonrisa, sabía que lo había pasado ella peor que él. Cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, había estado tan avergonzada que pensó que iba a entrar en combustión espontánea. Era una mujer extraña, muy extraña, pero parecía tener cierto sentido de la solidaridad.

La otra noche había salido para rescatarlo... o para pegarle con el paraguas, no estaba muy seguro pero sin duda le había hecho disfrutar de lo lindo. Quizá no en el momento, que el deseo no le dejaba hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, pero sí horas después, despejado, con una caja de galletas y una nota de disculpa, había sentido una ternura que llevaba sin sentir mucho tiempo.

Más animado caminó hacia la puerta y llamó al timbre, esperando nervioso una respuesta.

* * *

me tarde un poquito en un rato subo otro


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 3**

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando una explosión, o algo muy parecido, la sacó de golpe de uno de los mejores sueños de su vida.

Se estaba sintiendo tan bien, había tanto amor, tanta ternura, tanto todo... Ella era la que una vez había sido, vivía su sueño con un hombre maravilloso a su lado que la hacía sentir mucho más que especial, la hacía sentir amada. Todo había acabado cuando el auditorio explotó instantáneamente y ella salió del sueño con una sensación de pérdida tan profunda, que no pudo ahogar un gemido lastimero. El mismo intenso sonido volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

Candy salió de la cama, se deshizo del paño ya frío que cubría su mano derecha, se colocó el guante y se puso la bata. Después atravesó la puerta de su habitación hasta llegar al origen del sonido.

Otro golpe la guió hasta la entrada. Se puso de puntillas para espiar fuera y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Dejó de espiar y se recostó contra la puerta cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

−Ábrame −dijo el hombre al otro lado−, acabo de oír pasos.

Candy se pellizco el labio inferior entre los dedos mientras pensaba qué hacer.

−Por favor... −insistió el hombre−, necesito algo de ayuda.

Lo cierto es que sabía que no era un psicópata, pero ignoraba si sería buena idea abrir la puerta e identificarse. Ahora las piezas del puzle empezarían a encajar y si él descubría que la vecina homicida y la pianista eran la misma persona, algunas de las ofertas de trabajo que había recibido esa misma mañana se irían al traste.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Ser buena ciudadana o mantener sus propios intereses egoístas? Antes de girarse ya sabía cuál iba a ser su decisión. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, se estiró, echando bien atrás los hombros y sostuvo en su mano izquierda la manilla. Apenas tardó un minuto más en bajarla y abrir, dando paso a la visión más pecaminosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

− ¡Tú! −dijo él completamente sorprendido.

Estaba pasando lo que Candy había temido. Finalmente la reconocía.

−Sí, yo −le confirmó mientras se excusaba con una sonrisa−, siento no haberte dicho esta mañana quien era... pero necesitaba el trabajo y...

−No te disculpes, está todo olvidado −la miraba con diversión−. Por cierto, gracias por las galletas; tienes un toque maravilloso con la repostería.

−Gracias −contestó ella con timidez−. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

−Ah, sí, eso... −añadió mientras miraba hacia abajo recordando su desnudez.

Ella siguió su mirada e inmediatamente se sonrojó, Terry arqueó una ceja inquisitiva y después se cubrió sus partes pudendas con el cuaderno.

−He tenido un problemilla y necesito ayuda.

Candy tragó saliva tratando de apartar la mirada del cuerpo más magnífico que había visto en su vida. Concentró todo su esfuerzo en mirarle a los ojos.

− ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda es esa?

Estaba nerviosa, notó Terry. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Le hubiera gustado entrar en su cabecita durante un par de minutos. En esta ocasión cruzó los brazos, quedando completamente desnudo a su vista, pero ella se concentró en no apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

−Algo para cubrirme y una llamada. Eso es todo.

Candy le devolvió una sonrisa y sin decir nada, dio un paso atrás para que pudiera entrar en la casa.

−Te buscaré una toalla... eso debería bastar, por ahora.

Se alejó a toda prisa por el pasillo tras cerrar la puerta una vez que él estuvo dentro. Lo que le permitió echar un vistazo al piso. Se parecía bastante al suyo, al menos arquitectónicamente, sin embargo la decoración era sutil y más femenina. Este sí parecía un hogar. Caminó hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido ella hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, suponía que el salón estaría situado en una de las puertas de la derecha. Candy salió de una de las de la izquierda, un dormitorio en el que debía de guardar la ropa de baño. Venía cargada con un albornoz azul que daba la sensación de ser bastante grande. Cuando lo vio de pie frente a la puerta, volvió a concentrarse en mirarlo a los ojos. Terry ya no se cubría, ¿para qué? No tenía nada extraño tampoco y estaba cansado.

−Toma −dijo ofreciéndole el albornoz−. Es nuevo y bastante grande, debería servirte.

−Gracias.

Lo cogió mientras rozaba deliberadamente sus dedos, lo que hizo que retirara la mano inmediatamente. Terry tuvo que contener una sonrisa satisfecha.

−Puedes usar el teléfono del salón, es justo la puerta que tienes frente a ti.

Terry asintió mientras se pasaba la prenda por los brazos, deslizaba el cuaderno en el bolsillo derecho y se ajustaba el cinturón.

−Muchas gracias, Candy.

−De nada, Terrence −contestó con una sonrisa. Él le lanzó una mirada helada por la sorpresa.

−Soy Terry, no Terrence.

−Oh, discúlpame. Me había parecido... Lo siento.

El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y él se relajó.

−Mejor haré esa llamada, no quiero importunarte más de lo necesario.

−No me molestas −se apresuró a añadir ella−. Además creo que te debía una. Así estamos en paz ¿no?

Él se detuvo y se giró de nuevo para quedar frente a ella.

−Tenemos un trato −añadió extendiendo su mano derecha, ella por el contrario le alargó la izquierda.

Él la tomó y se la llevó a los labios, para besarle la palma.

−Y esto sella nuestro acuerdo, señorita.

Le guiñó un ojo y entró al salón. Candy entró tras él para indicarle donde estaba el teléfono aunque ya lo había localizado solo. Echó un vistazo al desorden y volvió a sonrojarse, pensando que podía haber recogido antes de irse acostar, esperaba que él no lo notara.

Terry se limitó a sonreír al fijarse en el desastre que era la mesa y la manta que caía descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Marcó un número que sabía de memoria y ella le dejó a solas para que tuviera privacidad suficiente para realizar su llamada. Con un suspiro apenas contenido, abandonó la habitación. Terry contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba los tonos de la llamada rezando en silencio para que su hermana estuviera en casa. Era la única a la que se atrevía a llamar. Cualquier otra persona no le dejaría olvidar jamás aquel incidente. Su hermana tampoco, claro, pero ella solía ser más discreta.

Con voz somnolienta contestó al tercer tono:

− ¿Sí? −escuchó Terry al otro lado.

−Ey, nena. Soy yo, Terry; necesito una ayudita −su voz sonó casi infantil. Volvía a tener seis años y su hermana mayor acudía a auxiliarle.

− ¿Terry? ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

−Sí, sí. Estoy bien, cariño. Pero necesito que traigas las llaves de repuesto de mi casa. Las he perdido y no puedo entrar.

En su tono había cierto grado de vergüenza, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Agradeció que su hermana no conociera los detalles.

−Ven a mi casa a buscarlas tú mismo, Terry. No voy a salir a estas horas... ¡Son casi las tres de la madrugada! −como no le contestó inmediatamente ella comenzó a sospechar−. ¿Exactamente cómo has perdido las llaves?

Terry suspiró y se preparó para su reacción.

−Una mujer cabreada cerró la puerta de mi casa con las llaves dentro −explicó con tono cansado−. He tenido la suerte de que mi vecina estaba en casa y me permite utilizar su teléfono. No llevaba nada encima cuando me quedé atrapado fuera.

− ¿Cómo que no llevabas nada encima? Nunca te separas de tu móvil −preguntó extrañada.

−Cariño, no llevaba _nada _encima −explicó recalcando la palabra

"nada". Su hermana estaba dormida y no cayó en la cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

− ¿Ni siquiera la cartera? −preguntó.

−Karen, mi amor −dijo con paciencia−. Estaba completamente desnudo cuando me quedé atrapado en la escalera.

Su hermana soltó un gemido de sorpresa e incredulidad y le soltó:

− ¡Desnudo! ¿Y qué se supone que le hiciste a esa mujer? Por Dios,

Terry... ¿la echaste de tu cama o qué? −parecía completamente indignada en nombre de la chica.

−Karen −advirtió con calma−. Me dejó fuera, yo no le hice nada... La encontré en mi cama al llegar a casa.

Escuchó una maldición en labios de su dulce hermana, añadió un par de comentarios degradantes sobre los hombres y sus costumbres ligeras y finalmente suspiró:

−Mira Terry, ahora mismo no puedo ir. Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante a primera hora de la mañana y si salgo ahora no podré volver a dormir en toda la noche. Necesito la mente despejada para lo que tengo que hacer. Pídele hospicio a tu vecina esta noche. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo me pasaré por ahí para dejarte las llaves ¿está bien?

−Pero... −intentó quejarse él.

−No hay peros que valgan. Seguro que a esa mujer no le importa que utilices su sofá unas cuantas horas. Utiliza tu encanto −añadió mientras con un bostezo le colgaba el teléfono.

Terry soltó una maldición y devolvió el aparato a su lugar. Se giró y abrió la puerta del salón para buscar a Candy. No tardó demasiado, pues se acercaba con una bandeja que oscilaba peligrosamente sobre su mano izquierda.

−Déjame que te ayude con eso −le dijo mientras se la cogía y la llevaba hasta la mesa.

−Gracias −contestó ella−, hice chocolate caliente. Creo que puede venirnos bien. Especialmente a ti, debes de tener frío. No es buen tiempo para pasearse ligero de ropa ¿no?

Terry arqueó una ceja ante el tono divertido de ella. Ya no parecía avergonzada, desde luego.

−Tienes razón, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el frío. La adrenalina se ocupó de eso hasta ahora. No debiste recordarme el mal tiempo −la regañó.

Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes y una expresión extraña.

−Mi especialidad −ofreció− es fastidiar a los demás.

Hizo un gesto para indicarle que tomara asiento en el sofá y ella se sentó en el sillón de la izquierda. Le acercó una taza de chocolate mientras tomaba la suya.

−Perdona el desorden.

−No te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que mi casa está mucho peor. Y hablando de eso... me temo que no conseguiré mis llaves hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Crees que podría ocupar tu sofá mientras tanto?−preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

−No hay problema −tomó un sorbo de chocolate y después se lamió el labio superior donde habían quedado algunos restos. Terry siguió la dirección de su lengua sin querer.

Esa chica no era su tipo y más le valía recordarlo. Le vendría bien estar un tiempo sin mujeres.

−Te deberé una muy grande...

−No te preocupes, ya pactaremos las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo para que me la devuelvas.

Él le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

−Una negociadora dura ¿no?

−No sabes cuánto −dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de chocolate−.

Iré a buscarte algunas mantas y una almohada para que puedas estar cómodo.

−No, espera. Hablemos un poco. Me gustaría conocerte más, Candy.

−No hay mucho que conocer, Terry.

Él sonrió.

−Yo creo que me queda mucho por descubrir −la calidez de su mirada la hizo sentirse tranquila al instante.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan segura con nadie.

− ¿Llevas mucho tiempo tocando? −preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el piano de pie colocado en la pared de enfrente.

Sintió como la joven se tensaba inmediatamente, miró hacia el instrumento con una mirada llena de pena, dio un sorbo más a su chocolate y explicó:

−Toda mi vida. Desde antes de que pueda recordar. Probablemente nací con un piano pegado a mis manos.

−Pobre... −susurró Marc compungido.

− ¿Pobre? −preguntó intrigada.

−Sí, pobrecita de tu madre. No me imagino como es dar a luz un piano... ouch.

Puso cara de auténtico pavor y Candy soltó una carcajada. Le miró y captó el brillo de sus ojos, lo que la hizo tragar con fuerza.

−Eres diferente, Terry −dijo mientras le mantenía la mirada.

Él pareció tensarse y aunque no dejó de sonreír, su sonrisa ahora era forzada, manteniendo una pose. Así que queriendo aligerar el tema le dijo:

− ¿Llevas dirigiendo restaurantes de lujo toda tu vida?

Terry la miró de nuevo divertido.

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que dirijo restaurantes de lujo?

−El Grandchester's es un restaurante de lujo y dijiste que eras el jefe−aportó encogiéndose de hombros.

−Bueno técnicamente es verdad, pero no soy dueño de muchos restaurantes de lujo, soy dueño de uno solo: el Grandchester's y no soy solo el dueño... Soy el chef.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

− ¿Chef?

−Exactamente. Soy cocinero ¿qué pensabas? −la miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego añadió: − ah, ya sé, pensaste que era un niño rico a quien le habían dado una cadena de restaurantes de lujo para tenerle entretenido ¿no?

− ¡No! −se indignó ella levantándose del asiento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho bajó la cabeza avergonzada, tratando de ocultar su rubor y se sentó.

−Disculpa. Me dejo llevar por...

−La pasión −terminó él en su lugar−. Eso es algo fascinante.

−No soy una mujer apasionada, Terry. Solo que a veces me emociono con las cosas. En fin, te prometo que me voy a comportar.

Guardó silencio un momento y con una sonrisa de disculpa explicó: −No pensaba que fueras un niño rico... bueno, quizá sí lo hice durante un rato. Hasta que pensé que eras mi vecino y luego concluí que nadie que viva en un lugar así está podrido de millones. No está mal −explicó mientras le miraba a los ojos− pero ambos sabemos que esto está muy lejos de ser el Rich.

Terry soltó una carcajada, dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se levantó.

−Desde luego no tienes pelos en la lengua.

−He aprendido que lo más fácil es decir lo que piensas directamente, a la larga me ahorro disgustos.

−Puede que tengas razón −concordó−, pero a veces cierta sutileza y engaño no está de más.

−Créeme cuando te digo esto, de las mentiras no sale nada bueno.

Una nube oscura se cruzó en su mirada cuando se levantó para recoger las tazas y ponerlas sobre la bandeja para llevarlas a la cocina. Sin darse cuenta usó la mano mala para coger la taza que Terry había utilizado, sintió el dolor instantáneo lo que hizo que sus músculos fallaran y soltara la taza, que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y dejando marcado la impoluta superficie de madera.

−Mierda −susurró llena de rabia.

Terry tomó su mano derecha enguantada con cuidado y le preguntó:

− ¿Qué te ocurre en la mano?

−Nada −contestó demasiado rápidamente tirando de ella y haciéndose daño con el gesto.

−No me parece que eso sea nada. Déjame ver −pidió con dulzura.

− ¿También eres médico? −la agresividad en su voz hizo que él diera un paso atrás−. Lo siento −se disculpó inmediatamente−, no quería decir eso. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada.

−No te preocupes. Déjame ayudarte.

Cogió la bandeja y la siguió hasta la cocina. Después ella le indicó que le siguiera para darle las mantas y la almohada. Entró con ella al dormitorio, un lugar cómodo pero sin grandes pretensiones; una cómoda cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia, había un armario de madera bastante amplio a los pies y un par de mesillas a ambos lados. Era un dormitorio sencillo y acogedor y de pronto Terry sintió nostalgia. ¿Qué se sentiría al vivir en un hogar?

Agitó la cabeza para sacudir esos extraños pensamientos. Cogió las mantas y la almohada que ella le indicó y caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar se giró brevemente para desear un rápido "buenas noches" y desapareció de su vista directo al sofá.

* * *

LizCarter que no sabes que compartir es el secreto de vivir? prestanoslo un ratito no seas malita...creo que se te escapo en estos dias me visito! o tube un lindo sueño...

cyt, gianis,bettysuazo,dalia,anaalondra28fancandy, prometo actualizar mañana que es en unas horitas mientras ire a dormir

celia ando suertuda LizCarte nos presto a terry ahora falta que se lo devolvams :) si es que se quiere ir... las quiero chicas dulces sueños!


	5. Chapter 5 (4)

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 4**

El despertador no había sonado. Probablemente era culpa suya, no parecía que se hubiese acordado de conectar la alarma y ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a Albert, seguramente el cantante ya se había cansado de esperar en la sala de ensayos y se habría marchado. Maldijo en voz baja. Nunca se había retrasado ni un solo minuto porque conocía la extremada puntualidad del hombre. Sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba que alguien llegara tarde o que, simplemente, no apareciera. Alargó la mano hacia su teléfono móvil y comprobó sus llamadas. Tenía al menos seis y un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió, lo leyó y se encogió. Albert iba directo a su casa para saber qué pasaba. Estaba preocupado por ella, cosa que la sorprendió. Si bien eran compañeros de trabajo y se toleraban, nunca se había imaginado que la auxiliara en caso de necesidad. No habían sido precisamente amigos. El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese instante y Candy salió como las balas de la cama. Se quitó el pijama, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto negros, se colocó el guante en su mano derecha y calzándose sus conejitos azules salió volando hasta la puerta. Espió por la mirilla y vio al impecable y perfecto rubio a su puerta. Pulsó el timbre de nuevo, con urgencia. Candy abrió avergonzada.

−Hola Albert−saludó. El hombre la recorrió con una mirada de preocupación.

− ¿Estás bien? −preguntó− estuve en la sala de ensayos y como no llegabas empecé a ponerme nervioso.

−Estoy bien. Ayer fue un día duro y olvidé poner el despertador −explicó−. Lo lamento.

−No pasa nada, Candy.

El hombre estiró la mano para coger su mano enguantada con infinito cuidado y ella no la retiró. Eran compañeros de trabajo, conocía los detalles y la situación que le estaba tocando vivir, así que se limitó a quedarse así, con la mano entre las suyas y observándole mientras él, concentrado, observaba el guante.

− ¿Cómo te sientes? He oído que ayer hiciste un trabajo espléndido.

Candy lo miró sorprendida.

− ¿Quién...? −no la dejó terminar alzó la mirada y le cortó la respiración, por la intensa atención que le prestaba.

−No importa quién, lo que importa es que ayer te excediste y no debes hacerlo. No quiero perderte.

Entonces se trataba de eso. Solo la quería por su talento.

Una punzada de decepción se coló en su estómago. Como si un hombre como ese fuera a fijarse en mí, pensó sarcástica.

Retiró la mano con cuidado de no hacerse más daño y él la liberó sin oponer resistencia. Candy lo invitó a pasar.

− ¿Quieres tomar algo? −le preguntó.

−No, solo quería saber que estabas entera. Ahora ya puedo marcharme −la miró a los ojos muy serio de nuevo−. Prométeme que vas a dejar descansar tu mano durante un par de días. Nada de tocar, nada de forzarla más. Te necesito en forma para el fin de semana. Tenemos una actuación muy importante.

Candy asintió.

−Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero ¿qué pasa con los ensayos? −preguntó intranquila.

−Porque nos tomemos unos días de descanso no va a pasar nada,

Candy. ¿Cuánto hace que no te despreocupas de todo y te vas unos días de viaje para distraerte de la rutina?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba.

−Demasiado, probablemente. Pero ni lo necesito, ni me lo puedo permitir. La hipoteca no se paga sola.

−Candy... −advirtió− diviértete. Todos necesitamos diversión de vez en cuando.

Había una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro y a ella no le gustó ni un pelo.

−Si has terminado...

−Vamos... no te enfades. Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien. No sales nunca por ahí, no te relaciones con hombres, ni siquiera te he visto con amigas. Todas las mujeres tienen amigas ¿no?

Candy se sintió empequeñecer ante las palabras del hombre y no fue capaz de articular una respuesta ingeniosa, porque lo cierto es que tenía razón. Su vida era aburrida, ella era aburrida. No le extrañaba que aquel exótico cantante no se fijara en ella.

−No me enfado −susurró−. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, así empezaré mis días de descanso cuanto antes.

Él puso una mirada escéptica ante su comentario justo un segundo antes de que la puerta del salón se abriera de golpe y Terry apareciera en el momento exacto por ella. Se acercó a Candy y colocándole una posesiva mano en la cintura, gesto que llamó mucho su atención pues eran prácticamente desconocidos, le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañándolo de un "buenos días, princesa".

Instantes después reconoció la presencia del otro hombre:

−Albert... −pronunció Terry a modo de saludo. Llevaba el albornoz azul que Candy le había prestado la noche anterior, tenía el pelo alborotado y una mirada de sueño en la cara. A todas luces se notaba que se acaba de levantar. Seguro que su cantante sacaba conclusiones precipitadas.

_No es tu cantante _−le susurró bajito la voz de su mente.

Cállate −devolvió ella.

Debió de decirlo en voz alta porque ambos hombres la miraron extrañados, ella les devolvió una mirada tranquila.

− ¿Os conocéis? −preguntó como si nada.

−Un poco −aportó Albert bastante tenso. Parecía haber una pizca de ira en su mirada, pero la mantuvo contenida, quizá por deferencia hacia ella−. No sabía que estabas saliendo con él −le dijo a Candy.

−Nosotros no... −trató de explicarle, pero Terry no le permitió continuar.

−No queríamos que nadie lo supiera −concluyó en su lugar−, quiero tenerla para mí solo todo el tiempo que pueda. Ya sabes cómo son mis hermanos... no me dejarían en paz si lo descubrieran.

−Comprendo −dijo Albert, pero lo cierto es que no parecía estar entendiendo nada.

Candy intentó rechistar pero Terry no se lo permitió, la cogió con ambas manos de la cintura y le besó el cuello. Ella se puso tensa, pero no dijo nada.

−Ay, cariño. Ya sé que no te gusta el público −le dijo como si la conociera desde siempre y supiera cuáles eran sus preferencias−. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Albert.

El cantante lo miró con una buena dosis de desprecio antes de dirigirse hacia su colega y decirle:

−El fin de semana te necesito en forma, así que descansa. Y tú

−añadió mirando al hombre −deberías llevar a tu chica por ahí. Necesita cambiar de aires.

−Lo que necesita mi chica es que te vayas, para que podamos retomar las cosas en el punto exacto donde acabamos de dejarlas.

Terry acarició levemente el estómago de ella mientras miraba al hombre con superioridad.

−La quiero para mí solo, colega −añadió tirando de Candy con dulzura hacia dentro, para ocuparse de la puerta y echarle del lugar.

−Cuídate Candy −dijo por la pequeña abertura un instante antes de que Terry le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Escucharon los pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras, entonces Terry la enfrentó.

− ¿Qué hacías con ese idiota?

−Ese... idiota como tú lo llamas, es mi compañero de trabajo

−explicó ella−. ¿A qué ha venido todo ese numerito de antes? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y fulminándolo con la mirada.

−Ese tío va de sobrado, Candy. Te estaba infravalorando y se merecía una buena lección −explicó él−, odio a esos bastardos prepotentes que se creen el ombligo del mundo. Cada uno vive como quiere.

Le gustó que él la defendiera, incluso que comprendiera sus preferencias, pero también la hizo sentirse algo rara.

−Tiene razón −dijo ella con un suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Terry la siguió−, mi vida es una pena. No tengo nada de diversión.

−La palabra diversión no significa lo mismo para todo el mundo

−aportó él− deja, ya lo hago yo −le dijo al entrar en la estancia y ver que ella se dirigía al armario para buscar tazas y los ingredientes−, puede que sea un capullo pero creo que tiene razón.

Ella intentó protestar, él no se lo permitió.

−No sé qué te pasó exactamente, Candy, espero que me lo cuentes cuando estés lista, pero he visto los gestos de dolor que hiciste anoche y cada vez que la utilizas. Debes cuidarte y descansar.

− ¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo? Apenas me conoces. Solo soy una loca que quiso abrirte la cabeza con un paraguas.

−Así que en realidad pensabas matarme con el arma más destructiva de todos los tiempos ¿eh? Pensé que la llevabas para defenderme de un atracador...

Candy se sonrojó, iba a disculparse pero él no se lo permitió.

−Es una broma −la diversión brillando en sus ojos− y no, no soy dulce. Si te escucharan mis hermanos... se burlarían de mí por lo que me quede de vida −le dijo simulando un escalofrío.

Una sonrisa llegó a los labios de Candy.

−Pues yo creo que lo eres.

−Tú eres demasiado benevolente −dijo él señalándola con la

espumadera−. Siéntate y deja trabajar al maestro −añadió cuando ella trató de ir hacia la nevera para coger el cartón de leche−. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

−Leche −contestó ella.

− ¡Ja! ¿Estás con un renombrado cocinero y quieres desayunar leche? ¿Te has vuelto loca? −la miró con una cara de completo horror.

Sabía que era simulada, lo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas.

−Entonces sorpréndeme −le propuso.

−No te quepa duda. Voy a prepararte comida digna de dioses, ya verás.

Lo vio coger huevos, mantequilla, pan y bacon. Candy se preguntó cómo iban a comerse todo eso, pero no dijo nada. Se fijó en la espalda de Terry, envuelta en el albornoz y sus peludas piernas que aparecían por debajo del borde. Estaba descalzo, debía de tener los pies helados.

− ¿No tienes frío? −le preguntó− lamento no poder ofrecerte unas zapatillas, el suelo debe estar congelado.

−No te preocupes, me gusta andar descalzo por casa, siempre lo hago −la miró por encima del hombro apenas un segundo− y no hace tanto frío.

−Está bien −acordó ella.

−Pronto llegará mi hermana con las llaves. Así que mientras tanto, desayunemos y cuéntame cómo es que crees que tu vida es aburrida.

−No es aburrida exactamente −se defendió.

Terry arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

−Tú lo dijiste no yo −añadió mientras le colocaba un plato con una tostada, un par de huevos y bacon, y se servía otro para él.

−Bueno... me limito a existir. Me levanto, desayuno, me ducho, me voy a ensayar, vuelvo, como algo rápido, leo algún libro, veo alguna película o me conecto a internet para matar el tiempo y todas las noches a las doce en punto, como Cenicienta, el hechizo se desvanece, me voy a la cama y al día siguiente es exactamente lo mismo.

−No puedes estar hablando en serio −dijo con el tenedor a un centímetro de su boca− ¿de verdad?

−Sí, bueno. No soy una aventurera precisamente −tenía la mirada baja, fija en su desayuno, mientras Terry la miraba concentrado.

− ¿Y quieres cambiar eso? −le preguntó con tono neutro. Se limitaba a plantear algo que sospechaba le llevaba pululando por la cabeza mucho tiempo.

−No es tan fácil ¿sabes? Antes no era tan... aburrida. Pero pasaron cosas que no quiero repetir −dijo muy segura.

−Si no te arriesgas, no ganas, cariño −explicó serio− eres joven y bonita. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres estarían dispuestos a hacer cola a tu puerta?

−No tantos como crees −contraatacó tensa−. Mira Terry, te agradezco tu interés, pero no sé qué hacer con los hombres. No sé cómo tratarlos, no sé cómo tener una relación con ellos sin perderme yo misma en el proceso.

− ¿No me digas que necesitas unas clases? −le dijo divertido.

−Pues no es una idea tan disparatada, ¿sabes?

− ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! −la sorpresa hizo que pronunciara en voz alta un pensamiento desafortunado.

−Puede que no −ofreció, pero parecía que la idea estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza−, sería bueno saber qué esperar de un beso, de una cita, de una noche apasionada... y cómo reaccionar a cambio, ciertamente. Quizá debería contratar un gigoló.

Terry se atragantó con los huevos. Cogió el vaso y bebió un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

− ¡Un gigoló! −repitió entre toses− no creo que haya que llegar a esos extremos.

−Será intercambio comercial −explicó−. Él simulará tener una relación conmigo y yo aprenderé todo lo que necesito para hacer frente a una vida más interesante. Sí, creo que es buena idea −parecía estar hablando consigo misma, Terry no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿En serio había dicho eso?

−Vamos no puedes hablar en serio −Candy alzó una mirada un poco dolida y se corrigió rápidamente aportando una trivialidad− ¿sabes lo que cuesta un gigoló?

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se rascó levemente el cuero cabelludo, pensando. Un momento después, le preguntó:

− ¿Mucho?

−Bueno, no tengo ni idea, nunca he conocido uno. Pero supongo que sí, que será bastante dinero. Y no creo que pueda enseñarte mucho de relaciones −aportó− no es por infravalorar a nadie, pero ellos saben de sexo, no de amor.

Candy lo meditó un momento.

Después dio con la idea perfecta.

−Entonces buscaré a alguien que sepa de amor. Alguien amable, bueno, que me cuide y me haga sentir especial por digamos... ¿una semana? −pensó en ello y le lanzó otra pregunta: ¿Crees que en una semana podría aprender todo lo que necesito?

Terry la miró estupefacto.

− ¿Una semana? ¿Un gigoló? ¿Qué quieres aprender, Candy?

− ¡Todo! −dijo fuerte, emocionándose al igual que la noche anterior, de nuevo se disculpó por su efusividad−. En fin ¿qué opinas? ¿Una semana bastará?

−Creo que ni una semana, ni un año, ni un siglo. Es imposible aprender todo sobre las relaciones. Cada día descubres algo nuevo. Yo llevo saliendo con mujeres desde los doce años y todavía no he aprendido la forma correcta de comportarme.

− ¿Desde los doce? −preguntó sorprendida−. Vaya, sí que eres todo un experto.

Él desechó el pensamiento con un gesto de su mano.

−No es para tanto.

−Yo creo que sí. ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido? −preguntó curiosa.

− ¿Relaciones? −pareció pensarlo un momento−. Bueno, soy más de citas cortas, no me gusta el compromiso. Creo que tuve una relación a los quince años. Hasta pensaba que me casaría con ella. Tuve una etapa... ¿romántica?

La nostalgia se reflejó en su rostro, por un momento pareció perdido en un recuerdo que le hizo esbozar una tierna sonrisa, a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

−Tienes que estar recordando algo especialmente bueno.

−Sí, es cierto. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en el pasado –añadió mientras pinchaba el último trocito de bacon de su plato−, es curioso como tendemos a olvidar los buenos momentos.

−No los olvidamos −contestó ella−, los encerramos bien profundo para que no nos atormenten.

Él la miró con precaución.

− ¿Eso es lo que te ocurrió a ti? −se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y le prestó toda su atención.

Ella alzó la vista y la fijó en él.

−Probablemente. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, no quiero estropear el momento −aportó−. Me gusta hablar contigo ¿sabes?

−Lo mismo digo −le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y retiraba su plato y el vaso vacío. Se fijó en el plato de ella, también limpio como una patena y con una mirada atrevida le dijo: Veo que te gusta la buena comida.

Candy miró al plato.

−No puedo creer que me lo haya comido todo... Y casi sin darme cuenta. Eres un verdadero dios de la cocina, Terry. Estaba delicioso.

Él hizo una reverencia y añadió:

−Solo lo mejor para la princesa.

Candy se carcajeó y le dio un golpecito en el pecho con su mano buena.

−Eres un bromista, pero también eres muy buen cocinero.

El cuello de Terry se sonrojó un poco, al parecer los cumplidos le ponían nervioso. Se giró y colocó los platos sucios en el fregadero, mientras tiraba de las mangas del albornoz hacia arriba para fregar.

−No es necesario que...

− ¡Shh! −La mandó callar él. − No quiero ni una queja, tienes que descansar y yo puedo ocuparme de esto.

−Gracias −susurró con la vista clavada de nuevo en su ancha espalda. Terry abrió el grifo y se dedicó a la tarea.

Un ratito después, cuando casi estaba terminando, Candy habló de nuevo.

− ¿Sabes, Terry?

− ¿Hmm? −preguntó él.

Se tomó unos cuantos minutos para contestarle, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas:

−Estaba recordando una cosa que me dijiste anoche.

− ¿Qué cosa? −preguntó él mientras cerraba el grifo y se secaba las manos.

−Bueno, esto no es para nada vinculante y no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero estaba pensando que quizá podríamos sellar las condiciones de ese acuerdo pendiente que quedó entre nosotros.

− ¿Quieres cobrarte ahora el trato? −preguntó con una mirada divertida.

−Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, Terry. Y entenderé que me digas que no, de veras. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, preparándome el desayuno y...

−Te prometí cumplir tus condiciones cuando lo decidieras y no me voy a echar atrás, Candy. Es más, será un placer− su mirada sincera hizo que Candy se decidiera.

−Pasa una semana conmigo, Terry. Enséñame.

Terry se quedó mudo de la impresión. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que había escuchado mal, apoyó los brazos en el fregadero, a su espalda y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el altillo y cerraba los ojos tomándose unos minutos para pensar en ello. Después se enderezó y la miró de frente:

−Creo que acabo de escuchar mal. ¿Quieres que sea tu gigoló?

No había ni reproche, ni risa en su expresión, solo cierta alarma.

−No, no exactamente. No tendrás que hacer _nada sexual _conmigo, solo pasaríamos juntos unos cuantos días, tú podrías enseñarme algunas cosas sobre los hombres y las citas y quedaríamos en paz –expresó rápidamente− no tienes ni que besarme, ni que tocarme, ni nada. Solo ser mi amigo y responderme algunas preguntas. Tú eres un experto y...

Terry la interrumpió con la mirada, haciéndola sentir cada vez más nerviosa. Se le secó la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de mantener las distancias.

− ¿Te has vuelto loca? −preguntó él−. ¡No puedo hacer eso! Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Los hombros de Candy se hundieron de pena y vergüenza.

−Siento habértelo propuesto, Terry. No debí hacerlo.

Había lágrimas en su voz, pero Terry no se permitió notarlo. Tenía debilidad por las mujeres lloronas, no es que le gustaran, es que no sabía cómo tratarlas y siempre acababa haciendo el idiota. Además odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer. Un hombre de verdad nunca hacía eso.

−Candy... −empezó él.

−No, no digas nada −se apresuró a decir ella−. Lo entiendo.

Pero no, no entendía nada. La verdad es que tampoco le estaba pidiendo algo tan grande, un par de charlas desinhibidas con un hombre que tenía más que experiencia de sobra para aconsejarla.

−No soy buen profesor, de veras.

−Lo entiendo −repitió ella, las lágrimas velando sus ojos.

−Candy...

Afortunadamente el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Lo que le dio la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo de la cocina y no tener que mirar a Terry de nuevo.

Estaba profundamente avergonzada.

* * *

Feliz navidad chicas! pasenla lindo


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 5**

Terry se sintió como un auténtico gusano, había dañado sus sentimientos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía convertirse en su maestro. Demasiadas razones se lo impedían. El primer motivo: era un alma libre. Comprometerse con alguien, incluso para algo tan fugaz como esto, no iba con él. Además él no era ni buen profesor, ni paciente y no creía que pudiera enseñar mucho a nadie sobre relaciones. ¡Por todos los santos si la noche anterior una mujer lo había dejado en la escalera en pelotas! ¿Cómo podría él explicar a Candy los detalles de las relaciones románticas? Era imposible. Sí, completamente imposible. A no ser...

Sacudió la cabeza expulsando ese pensamiento.

Era experto en un aspecto de las relaciones que... que ella había aclarado que no entrarían en el trato. Él no era un hombre tierno, era un hombre apasionado. ¿Aceptaría ella si le ofreciera precisamente eso? ¿Pasión? Lo dudaba. Esa mañana cuando se había despertado al escuchar el timbre, no había esperado escuchar la voz de Albert, un antiguo novio de su hermana que se había comportado como un capullo. En otros tiempos lo había llamado amigo, hasta que lo había conocido bien. Había traicionado a su Karen y a todos los demás. No le había gustado verlo en casa de Candy. Después había escuchado como la insultaba, bueno... puede que no hubiera sido un insulto directo, pero en cierta forma lo había hecho y precisamente eso lo había llevado a comportarse como el galán que era, a pesar de que ella no era su tipo y a pesar de que no quería que nadie lo relacionara con ninguna mujer. No le había importado entonces. Curioso, pensó. Se había guiado por instinto y la había declarado suya. ¿Qué pensaría Albert de eso? ¿Se lo habría tragado? Nadie que lo conociera pensaría que él se fijaría en una chica como Candy. No era el tipo de mujer con el que acostumbraba a salir y sin embargo sentía algo diferente con ella. No era amor, ni mucho menos. Ni atracción física. Era mera curiosidad, ternura e incluso empatía. Le recordaba en cierta forma a su hermana. Un alma inocente que creía en cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices. Y sin embargo Candy no parecía creer en finales felices. Era arisca como una gata asustada y eso lo intrigaba. ¿Quién le habría hecho tanto daño para que se encerrara en sí misma? Apenas había percibido un par de momentos en los que ella había demostrado su pasión y le habían bastado para querer ver más allá. Trató de aclararse las ideas, apoyado como estaba contra el fregadero, dando vueltas a los acontecimientos de la mañana. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió a las mujeres cuando entraron en la cocina.

−Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás? −lo saludó su hermana. Lo registró todo en un segundo, ella estaba impresionante como siempre. Sus grandes ojos castaños predominaban en la totalidad de su rostro redondo, brillantes y sinceros. Su melena castaña iba suelta, como cuando era pequeña, aunque no había ni un cabello fuera de lugar y vestía un traje de chaqueta y pantalón y unos elegantes tacones. Tenía un cuerpazo, no le extrañaba que de vez en cuando tuviera que alejar a los moscones. El pensamiento le hizo arrugar el entrecejo apenas un momento.

−Karen −dijo reconociendo su presencia−, estoy bien. Pensé que tardarías más.

−Si quieres me marcho y vuelvo más tarde −contraatacó su hermana sarcástica−. He venido cuando he podido. Si tuvieras más cuidado con las mujeres que te llevas a la cama, no te pasarían estas cosas.

Terry se envaró. No le gustaba ese comentario. No, no era cierto; el comentario era normal y lo había oído millones de veces en sus labios, lo que no le gustaba era que Candy lo hubiera escuchado.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

−Ya vale, Terry −le advirtió seria. En esos casos se parecía muchísimo a su madre−. Anda vamos y dejemos de molestar a Cany. Tendrá cosas que hacer.

Candy intentó explicar que podían quedarse el tiempo que necesitaran pero su hermana no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

−Gracias por cuidar del cafre de mi hermano −dijo en cambio−. A veces es un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

−Karenina −advirtió él tenso.

−Aún así lo quiero con locura −añadió ella suavizando su expresión con una sonrisa.

Terry caminó hacia Candy, tomó entre sus manos su mano izquierda y se la llevó a los labios.

−Gracias por todo −susurró mirándola a los ojos, reteniendo aún su mano entre las suyas−. Hablaremos más tarde.

Candy asintió secamente y se apartó. Terry se enderezó y precedió a Karen.

−Vámonos, Karen. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿no?

−Ya sabes que sí, es la época del amor... La primavera la sangre altera −añadió utilizando una conocida expresión−. Te abro y me marcho.

−Perfecto.

−Gracias por todo, Candy −dijo Karen mientras ambos atravesaban la puerta y esta se cerraba tras ellos. Terry se limitó a lanzarle una intensa mirada.

La mujer se acercó a la puerta de su hermano y la abrió, espió dentro y al ver la ropa tirada por todas partes suspiró.

−Si mamá viera esto, le daría un ataque. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Terry la apartó de su camino y entró en casa.

−Llegué cansado y solo quería irme a dormir, pero ella estaba en mi cama y cambió mis planes. Me robó esto −añadió sacando el cuaderno con cubiertas de cuero del bolsillo− y salí a buscarlo. Lo tiró por las escaleras y olvidando que estaba desnudo bajé corriendo para recuperarlo –tomó aliento un segundo y explicó: – Ya sabes el cariño que tengo a esta vieja libreta. Era de la abuela. No quería perderla.

Su hermana asintió para darle a entender que lo comprendía.

−Entonces −continuó Terry− aprovechó la ocasión para cerrar la puerta y dejarme en la escalera, desnudo, con esto −alzó de nuevo el cuaderno− para cubrirme. Entonces supe que la única opción era Candy.

−Y ella te ayudó. A altas horas de la madrugada y ¿sin preguntar?

¿Tenéis algo vosotros dos?

−No −negó él, pero no con demasiada energía. Una ligera y divertida sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro−. Bueno, en realidad tuvimos un encontronazo con un paraguas hace algunos días.

− ¿Un paraguas? −preguntó incrédula.

−Es una larga historia, hermanita. Mejor la dejamos para otro día.

La mirada traviesa y la chispa de diversión que se había pegado en sus ojos y su sonrisa llamó la atención de Karen.

− ¡Esa chica te gusta! −lo acusó, pero en su tono había cierta diversión también−. No es tu tipo para nada −añadió−, ¡me encanta!

Parecía seriamente emocionada con la posibilidad de que Candy hubiera despertado su interés.

−Es una buena chica. Te hará sentar la cabeza por fin.

Parecía muy convencida y complacida y a Terry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

−Somos amigos, nada más, Karen. No te hagas ilusiones –después la miró con fiereza y añadió−. Yo no me comprometo, disfruto del momento.

−Me parece bien, Terry−dijo sincera−. Te quiero tal y como eres, pero eso no quita que piense que esa chica puede ser una buena influencia para ti. Incluso aunque no te cases con ella. Me parece muy buena idea que paséis tiempo juntos.

−Esto no es uno de tus cuentos de hadas que acaban en el altar,

Karen.

−Lo sé y lo acepto, hermano −explicó mirándolo a los ojos−. Sin embargo hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada en ti. Ilusión,Terry. Habías perdido la ilusión. Ahora vuelvo a sentirla y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, porque te lo mereces.

−No me casaré −dijo con convicción.

−No lo hagas. No creo que ella _quiera _casarse contigo −declaró su

hermana−. Pero creo que no debes dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar de la ilusión. Pon un poco de esperanza en tu vida, donjuán y aprenderás a valorar las ventajas del compromiso.

Terry estaba tenso, pero no replicó. Se limitó a acercarse a su hermana darle un beso en la mejilla y empujarla hacia la puerta diciendo:

−Llévate las llaves y márchate. Voy a darme una ducha rápida, tengo que ir al restaurante.

Ella le devolvió el beso, metió las llaves en su bolso y con un suspiro se marchó. Terry cerró la puerta con firmeza y caminó hacia el baño, donde se deshizo del albornoz y se metió en la ducha. Un momento más tarde el agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre sus anchos hombros, mientras se apoyaba con ambos brazos en la pared y dejaba su cabeza colgando.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? −se preguntó entre dientes.

No hubo respuesta. No la esperaba tampoco.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía lo que iba a hacer: Iba a aceptar el trato. Eso sí, con sus propias condiciones.

Por un momento alzó la mirada hacia el chorro de agua, con los ojos cerrados y esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa. Candy no sabía donde se había metido. Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo ejerciendo de maestro con su vecina homicida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 6**

Candy estaba descansando en el sofá, tapada con su manta, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior. En cuestión de horas su vecino había pasado de ser un desconocido a ocupar un lugar relevante en su vida. Si las cosas hubieran salido como ella quería, a estas horas estarían juntos. Pero enseguida había rechazado su propuesta. Lo cierto es que lo comprendía. Apenas eran unos desconocidos y esos asuntos del corazón eran temas tabú, siempre costaba hablar de ello, más con alguien con quien no tenías confianza. Sin embargo, ella se había sentido tan cómoda con él que no había pensando en ello. No se había dado cuenta de que apenas se conocían desde hacía unas horas y que no había manera de que él llegara a sentir esa familiaridad que ella había conseguido instantáneamente con él. Solo esperaba no haber estropeado todo, como siempre. Una lagrimilla solitaria rodó por su mejilla y en realidad no supo el motivo. Supuso que por la pérdida, por su triste pasado y por su desolador futuro. Suspiró y se incorporó y justo en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre.

Candy se levantó del sofá, preguntándose quién llamaría a esas horas. No era muy tarde, pero tampoco era hora de visitas. Sin contar el hecho de que ella nunca tenía visita. Su familia vivía al otro lado del país, sus antiguos amigos la habían abandonado hacía mucho tiempo, sin contar que nadie tenía su dirección o su número. Solo se le ocurrían dos personas que pudieran ir a su casa. Su compañero de trabajo, Albert o su vecino. Desde luego no tenía ganas de hablar ni con uno ni con otro. Los dos hombres la habían rechazado hacía apenas unas horas. Bueno, en realidad Albert no la había rechazado, porque no eran más que compañeros y ella ni siquiera estaba interesada en él y Terry, bueno no sabía que le pasaba con Terry, pero la idea de pasar una semana con él la había excitado y emocionado y le hubiera gustado que él, al menos, lo hubiera tomado en consideración, no que se deshiciera de su propuesta tan rápidamente y con excusas tan pobres como que él no era un buen maestro. Bien, ella sabía que no era gran cosa, pero por lo que sabía de Terry era un conquistador nato, que perseguía a las mujeres y cambiaba de una a otra con una rapidez abismal. ¿Por qué no podía dedicarle una semana de su tiempo? Solo eran unas preguntas, nada más. Bueno quizá en algún momento hubiera pensado en algo más que unas preguntas. Quizá se hubiera preguntado cómo sería ser abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos. Como sería sentir de nuevo su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, con una intención diferente a la de esa mañana. Le hubiera gustado haberse sentido deseada al menos por una vez por un hombre como Terry. Eso es imposible, pensó tristemente. Él prefería a mujeres perfectas y Candy estaba asombrosamente lejos de la perfección. Soltó un triste y desanimado suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta. No le sorprendió ver a Terry al otro lado. Parecía cansado.

−Traigo la cena −dijo levantando unas bolsas blancas de plástico que obviamente llevaban comida. Desprendían un olor delicioso y a pesar de que Candy hubiera jurado no tener hambre, su estómago rugió en su contra desestimando la protesta automática que salió de sus labios.

−No tengo hambre.

−Tus tripas no dicen lo mismo, princesa −le dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo−. Aparta y deja pasar al chef antes de que echemos a perder esta fantástica cena. No es que sea presumido, pero está deliciosa. Me muero de ganas de verte darle un buen bocado y que me halagues como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

La animadversión de Candy desapareció instantáneamente tras una sincera sonrisa.

−Eres todo un conquistador, Terry.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras se apartaba de su camino para que pasara hacia la cocina. Cerró la puerta y lo siguió:

−Y yo que pensaba irme a la cama sin cenar.

−Oh, cariño. Aquí tienes al hombre que se va a encargar de alimentarte. Cosa que deberías hacer mejor, sospecho que te saltas demasiadas comidas −le reprochó con la mirada− y eso se tiene que terminar.

−No me salto las comidas −contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco−.

Lo que pasa es que esta noche no tenía ganas de cenar.

Él centró toda su atención en ella durante un momento, no estaba serio pero tampoco sonreía; simplemente había un brillo extraño en su mirada que hizo que a Candy le diera un escalofrío y sintiera la necesidad de abrazarse, como si necesitara protección.

Terry sonrió al ver su gesto y añadió:

−Ya te he dicho que voy a encargarme de alimentarte como es debido, así que princesa −dijo con una reverencia sin romper el contacto visual−, siéntese y déjeme obrar mi magia.

Candy se quedó muda, estaba desconcertada, así que no se le ocurrió cuestionar su orden ni quejarse. Terry sonrió y al ver que ella le obedecía le dijo:

−Así me gusta.

Se giró y empezó a buscar los platos, los cubiertos y el resto de utensilios que necesitaba para poner la deliciosa comida en la mesa. Candy pensó que debía de ayudarle, pero estaba demasiado atontada como para hacer algo más que mirar fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando Terry le colocó un plato frente a ella y le dijo:

−Prueba esto. Es una receta nueva.

Candy cogió el tenedor con su mano izquierda y removió un poco el contenido. Olía de maravillaba, pero no lograba distinguir qué iba a comerse.

− ¿Qué es? −preguntó sospechosa.

−Te prometo que es algo comestible y seguro que te gustará.

Candy arrugó la nariz, no simulando asco sino con incertidumbre.

−Vamos princesa, ya te he dicho que va a gustarte, confía en mí. Al menos por esta vez, no vas a arrepentirte.

Candy pinchó con su tenedor un trocito de lo que fuera que iba a comerse y se lo llevó a los labios, abrió la boca y se metió la comida antes de arrepentirse; cuando el bocado tocó su lengua y empezó a masticar, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel delicioso sabor.

−Mmmm −parecía extasiada, tragó y miró a Terry: −esto es...

− ¿Delicioso? −ofreció él con una tímida sonrisa. Hasta ahora le había parecido muy seguro de sí mismo, pero recordó esa misma mañana que había sido un tanto cohibido al recibir un elogio por su comida, quizá tuviera su parte vulnerable también.

Qué interesante, pensó Candy.

−Exquisito ¿Qué es?

−Verdura. Podría decirte qué lleva exactamente, pero entonces tendría que matarte −puso una expresión calculadora y añadió: −Aunque no creo que pudiera hacerlo, me parece que eres mi mejor crítica.

−No creo que nadie pueda decir algo malo de tu comida. Es muy buena −miró a todas partes nerviosa y preguntó titubeando: − ¿Y si no me vas a decir exactamente qué es lo que me estoy comiendo... puedes al menos sentarte y cenar conmigo? −alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos−me pone nerviosa que estés ahí de pie.

−Ya veo −dijo él con una media sonrisa−. Me sentaré, cenaremos y hablaremos. Esta mañana nos quedó un asunto pendiente. Candy se tensó.

−No creo que tengamos ningún asunto pendiente, Terry. Todo quedó muy claro.

−Relájate −le dijo, mientras le servía una copa de vino y se servía otra para sí.

−No tomo alcohol −le informó.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

−Ahora entiendo por qué dices que tu vida es aburrida... −la pinchó él.

−Oh, vamos. No tomo alcohol, eso no significa ser aburrida. Es un hábito saludable.

−Tranquila, princesa −la calmó−. Prometo que no quiero emborracharte. El vino no puede considerarse alcohol, es un complemento más de mi cocina, no habrás probado el plato en todo su esplendor si no lo riegas con un buen vino. Hazme caso, sé de esto.

Candy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de ver sus intenciones.

−Vamos, arriésgate por esta vez. Te prometo que me conformo con una copa, nada más. Yo tampoco suelo beber, esta es una ocasión especial.

− ¿Especial? ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

−Pues tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar... la primera que me salvaste de acabar con mi trasero desnudo en una celda fría y húmeda donde quién sabe qué me habrían hecho.

Candy sonrió, reconoció inmediatamente el tono de broma y su expresión imitada de terror.

−Eso no habría pasado −contestó ella segura.

− ¿No? − Terry arqueó una ceja.

−No, no lo creo. La ancianita del segundo se habría apiadado de ti, seguro −dijo ella confiada.

−Oh, no. ¿La señora que siempre va con esa bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y tiene ese chucho que no para de ladrar en cuanto me ve? –la mirada de profundo horror de su cara hizo que Candy riera−. Eres cruel. Te divierte mi desgracia... Eso habría sido peor que la cárcel.

−No es una bolsa de plástico, es un gorro de ducha. Y su perrito es adorable.

Terry la miró completamente horrorizado.

− ¿Adorable? Esa bestia inmunda ha intentado asesinarme repetidas veces desde que di con mis huesos en este edificio. ¡Es más peligroso que tú con el paraguas!

Candy no pudo resistirse y puso en palabras un pensamiento que llevaba un rato rondando por su cabeza:

−Me encantas, Terry −no podía parar de reír, él tenía ese efecto en ella. La hacía sentirse tranquila, feliz, como si no hubiera pasado nada malo en su vida y pudiera disfrutar de cada cosa pequeña.

Él inmediatamente sonrió con un hoyuelo formándose en su mejilla, algo que le daba el aspecto de un niño travieso que estaba a punto de hacer una trastada.

−Lo sé, soy encantador, irresistible y bla bla bla. Y tú solo me quieres por mi comida.

Ella lo miró simulando sorpresa.

−Oh, no. ¡Me has descubierto! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

−Tendrás que aceptar un trato. Será la única forma de compensarme.

El tono chistoso de la conversación pasó, Terry la miraba y parecía estar hablando en serio aunque su sonrisa y su gesto travieso no habían desaparecido completamente. La miraba fijamente a los ojos, alternando con apenas unos segundos de atención a sus labios, para encontrar de nuevo su mirada.

− ¿Un trato? −preguntó alterada−. Creo que deberíamos dejar eso de los tratos.

−No, no creo. Hasta ahora nos ha funcionado muy bien −dijo él mientras tomaba su copa y daba un sorbo de vino. La devolvió a su lugar con un suave tintineo: He estado pensando en lo que hablamos esta mañana.

−Quizá deberíamos olvidar esa charla. No hace falta...

−Sí, si hace falta −dijo él, ahora serio de verdad. No había broma en su tono, solo seguridad y decisión− Candy, déjame hacer esto por ti, por favor. Déjame mostrarte el otro lado de la vida.

− ¿Qué lado, Terry? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Contestarás a mis preguntas sobre las relaciones? −preguntó sospechosa.

− ¿Qué lado? El lado oscuro por supuesto −dijo él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos−. Mira Candy, quiero ayudarte y creo que puedo hacerlo. Esta mañana me pillaste por sorpresa y no reaccioné bien, dame una oportunidad de compensarte.

−No hace falta que hagas nada, ya has hecho mucho más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti. De verdad, estamos en paz.

Terry arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente y le preguntó:

− ¿Entonces cancelas el trato?

−Sí −dijo ella soltando el aire−, lo cancelo. Ya me has pagado bastante, con el desayuno, con la cena y con tu amistad. Me he reído más en este rato que en todo este último año, con eso vale –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

−Te conformas con poco, Candy. Y no voy a dejarte que lo hagas.

−Vamos Terry, dejémoslo. Seamos amigos. Me gusta estar contigo.

−No voy a dejarlo pasar, así que no cambies de tema −le dijo. En su tono había cierto enfado y mucha seguridad−. Tú querías un trato y vas a tenerlo, porque he decidido aceptar.

− ¿Vas a aceptar el trato? −Candy estaba completamente sorprendida, hasta se olvidó de cerrar la boca, Terry alargó su mano y colocó suavemente dos dedos sobre su barbilla, ella se dio cuenta entonces y apretó los labios con fuerza. Agitó la cabeza como si tratara de aclararse las ideas y lo miró: ¿Por qué?

−Porque has hecho mucho por mí y quiero compensártelo. Porque somos amigos y me aterra la idea de que contrates a un gigoló y porque yo también necesito unos días de descanso.

−El fin de semana tengo que estar aquí para una actuación y...

−Estaremos solo hasta el viernes fuera. Cuatro días.

− ¿Cuatro días? ¿Y tu restaurante? −preguntó aturdida.

−Ya lo he dejado listo. Elroy se ocupará de todo.

− ¿Estás seguro de esto? No creo que...

−Está todo listo, Candy. Además mi hermano Stear tiene una casa en la playa, bueno más que casa es una cabaña. El lugar es bastante tranquilo. Me lo ofreció el día de la boda para que fuera a relajarme. Así que como ves no vas a interrumpir mis planes.

−Pero no creo que yo...

−No digas más. Vas a venir conmigo. Voy a aceptar el trato y voy a mostrarte todo lo que debes saber sobre los hombres.

−Pero no puedo hacer eso −se quejó ella−. No creo que esté bien.

Fue una locura pedirte que hicieras algo así por mí. No estaba pensando con claridad.

− ¿Te arrepientes de tu propuesta? − Terry arqueó una ceja. Parecía frío como el hielo, nunca hubiera creído que pudiera poseer semejante frialdad dentro. No parecía un hombre serio.

−No. No me arrepiento. Creo que debo cambiar mi vida, pero no debo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer −dijo mientras dejaba caer los hombros derrotada.

−Si no quisiera hacerlo, no lo haría −la miró profundamente, tanto que Candy sintió que atravesaba su fachada y llegaba hasta el fondo de su corazón−. Sin embargo te advierto una cosa.

Candy levantó la vista y le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada:

− ¿Qué?

−No sé nada de enseñar, Candy, solo sé de hechos.

La seguridad de él hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su cuerpo y con apenas un murmullo de voz le preguntó:

− ¿Hechos?

−Sí −afirmó mirándola, para observar su reacción−. Tendremos una relación, Candy. Cuatro días juntos, tú y yo. Sin trabas. Te mostraré todo lo que yo sé y cuando ese tiempo termine seremos solo amigos.

− ¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacer de gigoló? −ahora la frialdad se instaló en la voz de ella, se sentía un poco dolida, no supo porqué pero el sentimiento se coló directamente hasta su corazón.

− ¡No! −gritó él−. Por supuesto que no.

Pareció ofendido por su propuesta.

−Y sin embargo dices que tendremos una... relación.

−Así será −se pasó los dedos por el pelo y añadió: − Mira no es raro para mí pasar unos días con una mujer, disfrutar el uno del otro y después seguir adelante. Puedo hacer eso mismo contigo.

− ¿Y después sigues siendo amigo de esas mujeres? −preguntó ella sarcástica.

−No de todas, pero en algunos casos sí.

− ¿Y eso es lo que esperas de mí? Que tengamos una... aventura y después seamos amigos como si nada.

−Es un buen trato. Claro tendríamos que establecer unas normas básicas. Podemos hacerlo juntos, si quieres.

− ¿Normas? −preguntó ella completamente absorta en sus palabras−. ¿Cómo qué?

−Bueno... −empezó Terry mientras se rascaba la cabeza−, por ejemplo deberíamos acordar no mezclar el amor. Ya sabes, prohibido enamorarse. De esa manera cuando termine todo podremos seguir siendo amigos.

−Prohibido enamorarse. Creo que eso va por mí ¿verdad?

Terry se removió incómodo en la silla. No lo afirmó, pero por su expresión quedó claro que había pensado en la posibilidad.

−No te preocupes. No _podría _enamorarme de ti.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y él vio la sinceridad en ellos.

Terry cambió de repente y pareció tensarse mientras preguntaba:

− ¿Por qué no? −sonó un poco agresivo, pero ella se lo perdonó.

Sonrió y tratando de aligerar el ambiente añadió:

−No creo que pueda enamorarme de nuevo. Así que en ese aspecto estás a salvo.

Terry la miró intensamente.

− ¿Qué te pasó para qué...?

−Shh −dijo ella interrumpiéndolo−. No importa el pasado. Solo quiero que estés tranquilo. Si seguimos adelante con esto, no tienes que preocuparte de romperme el corazón, no lo harás.

Él se serenó lo suficiente como para que su habitual sonrisa volviera a su rostro, después propuso:

−Creo que deberías pensar en normas para nuestro acuerdo. ¿Qué tal un par de ellas? Yo pensaré otras dos y luego lo pondremos por escrito y lo firmaremos los dos.

Candy le miró con regocijo, sin poder evitar una carcajada.

−Dios, estás hablando en serio. Piensas llevar esto hasta el final ¿no es cierto?

−Nunca me echo atrás en un trato, nena −le dijo mientras alzaba las cejas arriba y abajo coqueto.

Candy pensó de nuevo que aquel hombre era especial, pero no quiso pronunciarlo en voz alta, no fuera a sacar conclusiones precipitadas y a asustarse antes de tiempo. Así que se limitó a conformarse con decir:

−Yo tampoco, nene.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas y terminaron de cenar en un clima de agradable camaradería.

* * *

Ahora si viene lo bueno!


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 7**

Terry conducía mientras Candy trataba de no bostezar en el asiento del copiloto. A pesar de que la cabaña no estaba muy lejos habían decidido salir temprano, pues tardarían sus buenas cuatro horas de camino y era mejor hacerlo con poco tráfico. Terry había llamado a las cinco de la mañana a su puerta y desde entonces Candy había tratado disimuladamente de ocultar su cansancio.

− ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un rato, princesa? Últimamente no has dormido mucho, necesitas descansar.

−Pero no me parece justo. Tú vas conduciendo y yo debería al menos darte conversación para que no te duermas −se quejó ella−. Tú también pareces cansado.

−Estoy bien −le aseguró−. No me voy a dormir. Te prometo que si noto sueño, pararé en la primera vía de servicio y me echaré un sueñecito.

− ¿Estás seguro?

Terry la miró un par de segundos quitando la vista de la carretera mientras le decía:

−Duerme.

Después volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos, Candy se acurrucó y a los diez minutos estaba completamente dormida.

Terry sonrió. Los últimos dos días habían estado llenos de sorpresas. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que ese día estaría conduciendo hasta la cabaña de su hermano para vivir una aventura que nunca habría planeado? La vida daba vueltas inesperadas. En cuanto te descuidabas las personas más intrigantes llegaban a ella y la dejaban patas arriba. Candy era una de esas personas.

Si bien no era una belleza, en el sentido clásico de la palabra, tenía algo que llamaba su atención. Le intrigaba. Quería conocerla más, quería que lo mirara con adoración además de camaradería. La noche anterior había sido una auténtica revelación. Había disfrutado mucho de la cena. No recordaba haber tenido otra cita con una mujer, que no fuera su hermana o su madre, y haber disfrutado tanto de la charla. Lo cierto es que técnicamente no habían tenido una cita y sin embargo había descubierto más de ella en las dos horas que compartieron juntos, que en una semana con cualquiera de sus conquistas. Hecho que no dejaba de sorprenderle. Era una mujer interesante, culta, una excelente pianista (como había podido comprobar él mismo) y a la vez era cauta y precavida. No le gustaba arriesgarse y aún así había una pasión oculta en esa mujer que lo intrigaba y le producía la necesidad de escarbar más para llegar hasta el fondo de su alma y descubrir sus secretos. Ella no había hablado de su pasado, ni de sus relaciones. No había hablado de amor, ni de amigos o familia. Prácticamente se había limitado a escuchar mientras él le hablaba de Stear y su reciente esposa. De sus padres, de su hermana Karen y de su abuela. La gran mujer de quien había heredado su gusto por la cocina. Había hablado durante mucho rato, le había contado cosas que no recordaba haber contado a ninguna otra y se había sentido bien haciéndolo. Cuando se había despedido le había dicho que hiciera una pequeña bolsa y que no se preocupara mucho por la ropa, pues iba a empezar por llevarla de compras. Ella le había mirado aterrada y le había dicho que pensaba que los hombres lo odiaban y él se había limitado a encogerse de hombros explicando que era un pequeño sacrificio para conseguir algo importante. La mirada de agradecimiento de ella fue tan sincera que lo pilló por sorpresa y lo dejó pensativo. Había poca gente que fuera tan directa y tan clara con lo que pensaba y sentía. Era algo que le gustaba. Algo que era muy difícil de encontrar en el mundo actual. También le había recordado que pensara en sus normas y a la mañana siguiente lo pondrían todo por escrito antes de iniciar el viaje. Terry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa mañana. Candy le había abierto la puerta todavía dormida. Llevaba los vaqueros y el jersey negro del día anterior; o puede que no fueran los del día anterior, quizá solo tenía ropa negra en su armario. Sin embargo en lo que se había fijado era en su cara somnolienta, en su pelo enredado y en la forma descarada en que bostezaba. Trataba de disimular, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía evitarlo. Cuando le había dado los buenos días y le había extendido un papel con el trato y sus normas, ni siquiera lo leyó, tan solo preguntó: ¿dónde tengo que firmar? y con los ojos medio cerrados hizo un garabato con su mano izquierda, un poco ilegible, pero que serviría, añadiendo que ella no tenía ninguna norma que aportar. Lo qué él decidiera estaría bien. Terry en aquel momento se había frotado las manos mentalmente. Tenía total libertad de acción. No sabía por qué se había sentido tan eufórico, pero lo cierto es que ante él se había abierto un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Sonrió de nuevo al recordar el trato. Ella quería aprender y él estaba completamente deseoso de enseñarle. Candy abrió los ojos cuando el coche se detuvo. Miró a todas partes, tratando de descubrir donde se encontraban y Terry enseguida le explicó que habían parado a repostar en una gasolinera.

− ¿Falta mucho? −preguntó Candy conteniendo de nuevo un bostezo.

−Estamos llegando. Quedará como una hora de camino.

− ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? −preguntó sincera.

Terry se fijó en su mano enguantada y después le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos y le decía:

−No te preocupes.

Candy le sonrió un poco tensa. Él era tan dulce y ella no sabía qué hacer con esa actitud. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle lo que estaba pensando? Seguramente él se enfadaría si lo llamaba dulce, así que optó por guardar silencio. Abrió la puerta y salió para estirar las piernas. Terry la siguió.

−Vayamos a tomar un café, princesa −le dijo mientras rodeaba el coche y le ofrecía la mano. Candy se sonrojó inmediatamente sin querer, pero la aceptó y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Terry le susurró:

−Tranquila. Déjate llevar.

Claro, pensó ella. Para él todo aquello era muy fácil, lo hacía a menudo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba contenido el aire hasta que estuvieron dentro y se acercaron a la barra. Cuando Terry le preguntó que tomaría ella soltó el aire de golpe, se atragantó y tosió. Él le dio un par de torpes palmadas en la espalda y sonrió.

− ¿Te encuentras bien?

−Sí. Quiero un café con leche, por favor.

Terry asintió y se lo pidió al camarero, después la llevó hasta una mesa para que se sentara, le retiró la silla y se comportó como el perfecto caballero. Volvió a la barra, recogió el pedido y lo llevó.

Instantáneamente se sentó frente a ella y enlazó los dedos de la mano derecha con los de su mano izquierda por encima de la mesa. Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

−Esto se llama hacer manitas −le explicó conteniendo una sonrisa−.

Tiene mucho misterio ¿sabes, princesa? Pero yo soy un experto. Te enseñaré todos los entresijos de esta ciencia.

La miró muy serio.−La primera vez que lo hice pensé que había rozado el éxtasis.

Candy parecía un poco perdida, repitió la palabra "manitas" y le miró desconcertada mientras le decía:

− ¿Me devuelves mi mano, por favor? La necesito.

−Por supuesto, princesa. Discúlpame, no me daba cuenta –le ofreció con una sonrisa arrepentida. Entonces alargó la otra para sostener su mano enguantada−. ¿Puedo?

El día anterior ella había permitido que su compañero sostuviera su mano herida y sabía que Terry merecía que pusiera en él su confianza, sin embargo le costaba decidirse.

− ¿Recuerdas las normas del acuerdo? −preguntó Terry con su mano izquierda aún extendida frente a ella.

−Sí, prohibido enamorarse −replicó ella.

− ¿Y la otra? −preguntó Marc enarcando una ceja.

−Confianza absoluta −dijo soltando un suspiro.

Él sonrió complacido.

−Exactamente. Así que, princesa, ¿quieres darme tu mano? No te haré daño. Confía en mí.

Candy dejó que la sostuviera. Intentó no estar tensa y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. No le salía natural. No solía dejar que nadie la tocara, se sentía vulnerable. Pensó que era absurda, ninguna mujer de veintiocho años se sentiría tan torpe, tan perdida y tan inútil porque un hombre atractivo le sostuviera la mano.

Terry la miraba intensamente mientras probaba su café.

− ¿Va todo bien, cariño?

−Sí −aseguró ella. Trató de poner confianza en su voz, pero él no parecía creerla−. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto y no sé muy bien qué debo hacer.

− ¿No estás acostumbrada a tomar café? −inquirió él divertido.

−No es eso... no suelo darle la mano a los hombres. A nadie en realidad.

Estaba nerviosa, Terry pudo notarlo y se preguntó si quizá le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

− ¿Es por lo de tu mano? ¿Te duele? −había preocupación en su mirada. Llevó la otra hacia las manos unidas intentando retirar el guante para ver, pero ella lo evitó.

−No quiero que lo veas −dijo avergonzada−. Tiene un aspecto espantoso.

Una lágrima inesperada rodó por su mejilla. No quería que la mirara con repugnancia como la habían mirado muchos. Se sentía perdida, abrumada y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Terry no le permitió alejarse cuando lo intentó, sino que se levantó, rodeó la mesa y tiró de ella a sus brazos, después ocupó su silla y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y continuaba sosteniendo su mano herida. Candy le pasó la mano libre por el cuello para evitar caerse, aunque él la sostenía con firmeza. Desde luego era un hombre en quien se podía confiar. Terry la miró muy serio:

−No la veré si no quieres que lo haga, Candy; pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. No voy a huir espantado −se colocó la mano lesionada en el pecho con suma delicadeza, para así poder recoger con su pulgar la lágrima perdida−. Estos días son para ti, cariño. No quiero lágrimas, solo sonrisas −la miró con ternura a los ojos y sincero añadió: − Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Candy se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos y entonces tuvo la certeza de que sería realmente fácil enamorarse de un hombre como él. El pensamiento apenas duró un par de segundos, pero le hizo ponerse alerta, dar un gracias apresurado y escapar de los brazos de Terry.

−Debo ir al baño −le explicó−. Ahora vuelvo.

−Claro, cariño. Tómate tu tiempo.

Terry la observó marchar y de pronto se puso serio. Había algo en esa mujer que le tocaba el corazón y no podía ser bueno. Nunca había pensado en enamorarse; Candy no era su tipo pero había algo en ella, una vulnerabilidad, que le hacía temer por su propia seguridad. No sería él quien rompiera alguna norma del acuerdo. Desde luego no iba a enamorarse, no _podía_. Le regalaría unos recuerdos maravillosos, unas cuantas lecciones fruto de su experiencia y después retomaría su vida. Allí nadie iba a perder el corazón.

Candy entró en el baño y se contempló en el espejo.

Tenía una pinta horrorosa. El pelo alborotado, los ojos rojos del sueño y las lágrimas contenidas, la marca del cinturón de seguridad en la cara y la ropa bastante arrugada. ¿Cómo podía Terry hacer como que deseaba estar en su compañía? ¿De verdad era tan buen actor? Ni siquiera ella solía tener aquel aspecto tan desaliñado. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, después sacó un peine del bolso y trató de desenmarañarse el pelo, intentó volver a hacerse un recogido pero su mano derecha no quiso colaborar así que retiró las orquillas, las guardó en el bolso y se cepilló lo mejor que pudo. No estaba acostumbrada al pelo suelto, esperaba que Terry no lo encontrara desagradable. Se fijó en su ropa. No había nada que pudiera hacer por mejorarla. Había metido en su bolsa un par de camisetas y un par de pantalones de repuesto, pero seguramente estarían igual de arrugados que lo que llevaba puesto. Así que se encogió de hombros. Guardó el peine en el bolso y salió de nuevo para encontrarse con su caballero de brillante armadura. Sonrió al pensar así en Terry. En realidad ella le había salvado, pero ahora él había tomado el papel de protector y la hacía sentirse bien. Nerviosa, sí. Ruborizada, también. Excitada, por supuesto y emocionada, muy emocionada. Le había gustado lo de las manitas, quizá si se lo pedía volvería a hacerlo.

Terry levantó la vista justo cuando ella llegaba a la mesa. Había ocupado su silla de nuevo y estaba leyendo el periódico mientras daba cuenta de su café.

−Vaya −dijo Terry claramente sorprendido−, ¡qué cambio!

−Debiste decirme que estaba hecha un desastre −se apresuró a decir ella−. Al menos he conseguido peinarme un poco.

−Estabas perfecta −le dijo con sinceridad−. La verdad es que me parecías adorable.

− ¿Adorable?

−Claro que sí. Ahora estás... diferente −la miraba fijamente−, deberías dejarte el pelo así más a menudo. Te sienta bien.

−Gracias −contestó tímida−. Tú estás muy guapo.

Terry le regaló una brillante sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a leer el periódico. Candy esperaba que le cogiera la mano otra vez, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Un poco decepcionada se concentró en terminar su café, guardando silencio. Cuando terminó se puso de pie, cogió el bolso y rebuscó en él en busca de su monedero. Terry la miraba fijamente mientras ella ya se dirigía hacia la barra.

− ¿Qué haces?

−Busco mi cartera para pagar la cuenta.

−Ya he pagado yo.

−Pero yo debo pagar lo mío, no tienes obligación de encargarte de los gastos. Ya bastante estás haciendo y no creo...

−Candy, escúchame porque esto solo lo voy a decir esta vez −ella le dedicó toda su atención−. Cuando salgo con una mujer pago yo. Da igual que sea un café, una cena o la entrada del cine.

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

− ¿Hablas en serio?

−No puedo hablar más en serio −corroboró.

Y lo cierto es que no había ni pizca de diversión en su mirada o en sus facciones, solo una tremenda seguridad y un poquito de tozudez.

−Soy un hombre moderno para muchas cosas, cariño, pero en eso no hay marcha atrás. ¿Comprendes?

−Me sorprende, eso es todo.

− ¿Y eso por qué? − Terry alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

−Pues porque por lo que sé los novios de hoy en día cada uno paga lo suyo. Si tenemos en cuenta que nosotros no somos novios, supongo que con mayor motivo...

−Candy, eres mi novia durante estos cuatro días. No lo olvides. Y yo cuido de lo que es mío.

Ella dio un respingo. Esa posesividad nunca la habría esperado de un hombre como él, que parecía tan libre, tan dicharachero y sin embargo allí estaba, clara como el agua.

−Está bien, Terry. Me sorprendiste, pero si quieres que sea así me parece bien.

− ¿Qué hacía tu exnovio? −le preguntó mientras miraba a algún punto situado tras ella. Tuvo tentación de mirar por encima de su espalda para saber que veía él, pero se contuvo.

− ¿Por qué supones que hay un exnovio?

En esa ocasión la miró directamente a los ojos, con intensidad.

− ¿Vas a decirme que nunca ha habido un hombre en tu vida?

Candy guardó silencio durante unos momentos, después se sentó en la silla y lo miró fijamente mientras decidía qué diría y qué no.

−Sí, hubo alguien hace tiempo −la rabia, aunque disimulada, se coló en su tono de voz−. Él jamás pagaba la cuenta.

Terry enarcó una ceja y preguntó.

− ¿Le odias?

Dejó caer los hombros, mientras negaba.

−No le odio a él, odio lo que me hizo. A él simplemente me conformo con no volver a verlo nunca más.

− ¿Qué te hizo? −preguntó Terry seriamente intrigado.

−Las historias de terror mejor las dejamos para una noche de luna llena ¿te parece?

− ¿Tan malo fue?

−Peor −dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado helada. Terry la miró durante unos minutos, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

−Vámonos. Quiero que lleguemos cuanto antes a la cabaña.

Candy entrelazó los dedos con los de él, con un poco más de decisión que la vez anterior y se dirigieron al coche.

* * *

Quieren Otro capi?


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

** Capítulo 8**

Terry se fijó en como los tímidos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el cabello de Candy y se sintió un poco ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo prestaba él atención a ese tipo de detalles? Lo cierto es que se había sorprendido al verla aparecer con la melena suelta. Parecía ser una mujer que no prestaba mucha atención a su aspecto y sin embargo, como él mismo le había dicho antes, a sus ojos ese rasgo la hacía ver adorable. Sonrió. Sí, adorable. Nunca se hubiera imaginado pensando eso de una mujer. Se había dado cuenta al entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, en la primera ocasión, que la había pillado desprevenida y habría jurado que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le había sorprendido mucho, pero no había querido decir nada. No quería ponerla más nerviosa. Cuando le había explicado lo que era hacer manitas y ella se había sonrojado, se había preguntado por un momento cuántos hombres habría habido en su vida. ¿Era posible que no hubiera habido ninguno antes? Fantaseó un momento con la idea y le gustó. No debería haberlo hecho, no sabía por qué le importaba, pero lo hacía. Se había sentido muy bien al pensar en ello. Había buscado que confiara ciegamente, pero no había esperado que le ofreciera con tanta facilidad esa confianza. Sabía que sus emociones se descontrolaban cuando su mano lesionada entraba en juego y sin embargo había confiado en él lo suficiente como para permitirle sostenerla. No podía ni empezar a explicar cómo le hacía sentir eso.

Importante, como poco; capaz de cualquier cosa. Entonces las lágrimas empañaron su vista y él actuó por instinto. No pudo hacer otra cosa, la atrajo a sus brazos y deseó que no se marchara nunca.

Dentro de esos cuatro días que tenían juntos, se aclaró. Le había gustado sentirla entre sus brazos. Por su mente había pasado la idea de besarla, pero no se había permitido hacerlo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se había retirado y ella había escapado al baño.

Debería haberla detenido, haberla besado y haber pasado ya la incertidumbre de conocer el sabor que tendrían sus labios. Ahora en el aparcamiento, mientras caminaban hacia el coche, iba pensando en su próximo movimiento. Estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que habría pensado en un primer momento y eso que apenas acababa de empezar la aventura. Esta vez ella había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos sin apenas pensarlo, el apretón era fuerte, seguro y a la vez suave y delicado. Era como tocar los pétalos de una rosa.

Agitó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo hacía metáforas en su subconsciente? Debió de arrugar el entrecejo porque ella, preocupada, le preguntó:

− ¿Va todo bien?

−Sí −se apresuró a contestar−, solo estaba pensando.

− ¿En qué pensabas?

La mirada inocente en su rostro le indicaba que no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pasando por su mente en ese instante.

−Nada importante −terminó él con una sonrisa.

− ¿Ya estamos cerca, verdad? −le preguntó mientras aspiraba el aire del aparcamiento.

−Sí −la miró curioso−, ¿A qué huele?

−Mmm ¿la verdad? −preguntó mirándole de reojo, no podía abrirlos completamente, porque los rayos del sol le hacían guiñar. Él asintió. −Huele a neumáticos, a gasolina y asfalto. Es un olor bastante desagradable −arrugó la nariz apenas un momento y añadió−, pero pronto cambiará por el olor salado del mar.

− ¿Eso intentabas oler? ¿El aroma del mar?

−Sí, me fascina.

Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, dejando a Terry sorprendido. Parecía una niña perdida en su sueño favorito. Ninguna mujer, ni ningún hombre que hubiera conocido alguna vez, había sido tan sincero en sus emociones. No había artificio, simulación o engaño y eso le golpeó más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Estaban apenas a un par de pasos del coche cuando Terry la detuvo, tiró de ella hacia su pecho y le acarició la mejilla con una mano, mientras con la otra la agarraba por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. Candy se quedó sin aliento y abrió los ojos de golpe. Él aguantó su mirada apenas un instante antes de fijarse en sus labios. Después bajó lentamente para darle tiempo a retirarse si así lo deseaba. Candy se limitó a contener la respiración hasta que él rozó sus labios. Se separó y la miró a los ojos un segundo para descender sobre su boca de nuevo y atraparla en un beso dulce, tranquilo, incluso un poco temeroso. Quería ser todo lo tierno que Candy necesitara, quería que ella se sintiera bien, no incómoda. Sin embargo no se lo permitió, sino que se apretó contra él y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se puso de puntillas y profundizó el beso. Le lamió los labios con la punta de su lengua, se retiró apenas un momento y sonrió sin dejar de mirárselos mientras volvía a besarlo. Terry pronto se convirtió en agresor, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda introduciendo la lengua en su boca, en una lucha eterna que ninguno ganaría y que no querían que terminara. Terry retrocedió para atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes, tiró de él brevemente, para terminar lamiendo sus labios y volviendo a rozarlos con los suyos. Se separó, la miró a los ojos y susurró:

− ¡Vaya!

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Tenía los labios hinchados por su beso, de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con su pálida piel y la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Terry intentó recuperarse de la sorpresa, ella respiraba con fuerza y a esa distancia podía notar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. No le dijo nada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, apoyaba la frente en la de ella y recuperaba el aliento. Pasados un par de minutos habló:

−Sabes a nata.

Candy lo miró sorprendida.

− ¿A nata?

−Sí, pareces un pedacito de cielo. Eres una diosa besando, cariño −expresó con el hoyuelo de su mejilla marcándose de nuevo.

−Gracias −le contestó sonrojándose con fiereza−. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

−Claro que sí, princesa. Estoy deseando llegar.

Terry colocó su mano en el hueco de su espalda, la guió hasta la puerta del copiloto, abriendo y le indicó que entrara. Una vez acomodada, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor, salió del aparcamiento y entraron en la carretera a toda velocidad. Candy, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Era consciente de ello pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Terry la había pillado por sorpresa. No había esperado que la besara, la verdad. Ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. ¿Cómo podía querer besar un hombre como ese, que parecía sacado de las páginas de una de sus novelas románticas favoritas, a una mujer común como ella? No había respuesta a esa pregunta y por primera vez en su vida, le dio igual. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, pensando que por ese breve periodo de tiempo no iba a ser la fría y lejana Candy, sino que iba a dejar que su parte más aventurera saliera a la superficie y así disfrutar del momento. Apenas eran unos días y además Terry la hacía sentirse a salvo.

Era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en su vida. Era sincero en sus gestos, o eso le parecía a ella. Quizá fuera un actor genial, al fin y al cabo ella no era su tipo. Cosa que tenía que procurar no olvidar nunca. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar a Terry aún sonriendo. Él iba muy concentrado en la carretera, hasta tenía el entrecejo un poquito arrugado como si algo le preocupara. Su corazón dejó de latir un momento cuando pensó que quizá no estuviera feliz con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Quizá no había querido besarla y solo lo había hecho para quitarse algo más del medio cuanto antes, igual que lo de las manitas, lo hizo una vez y a su vuelta del baño no lo intentó de nuevo. Los hombros de Candy cayeron mientras la decepción se apoderaba de ella. Trató de contener un suspiro y le dijo a Terry:

−Siento lo que ha pasado.

El hombre la miró de reojo, apenas un segundo antes de volver a centrar su vista en la carretera.

− ¿Qué sientes exactamente? −preguntó serio.

−Haberte besado. Me abalancé sobre ti y no debí hacerlo. Lo siento.

El gesto serio de Terry se transformó inmediatamente en una sonrisa de lado.

−Oh, princesa. Nunca te disculpes por un beso como ese –había diversión en su voz−. Fue increíble.

Candy sonrió. Sí, ella también había pensado que fue increíble.

−Estabas tan serio que pensé que quizá...

− ¿Te preocupaste porque no me hubiera gustado el beso? –esperó un momento y al ver que ella no le contestaba dijo: –entonces el problema es que me besaste a la fuerza.

La miró de reojo y vio que había acertado al percibir el sonrojo de ella y sin poder evitarlo le contestó con una chispa de diversión:

−Ay cariño, ¡qué mala memoria tienes! Yo empecé el beso, no tú.

Si alguien debería estar disgustado eres tú.

− ¿Por qué?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

−No lo sé, tú sacaste el tema −había risa en su voz pero también respecto y cariño. La hacía sentir tan bien.

− ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre tu vida privada? −preguntó Candy entonces, un poco tímida.

−Pregunta lo que quieras, Candy. Parte de nuestro acuerdo consiste en confiar el uno en el otro, así que adelante.

−No me respondas si no quieres, es solo curiosidad.

Él asintió sin añadir nada más esperando a que se decidiera a hablar.

− ¿Todos los besos contigo serán como _ese_?

Terry no contestó inmediatamente así que ella se apresuró a añadir:

−Lo que quiero decir es que si para ti, todos son tan...

− ¿Increíbles? ¿Rozando el éxtasis? ¿Perfectos? −le propuso él.

Después sonrió con sinceridad−. No, princesa. No todos son así.

−Pensé que quizá...

− ¿Fuera un experto besando? −la miró con una ceja enarcada y bastante curiosidad en la mirada: − ¡Pero en qué alta estima me tienes, cariño!

Agitó un poco la cabeza sin perder de vista la carretera.

−No Candy, no todos son tan maravillosos. Hay besos de todo tipo, diferentes para cada momento. Y no con todas las mujeres es igual. Hay algunas con las que un beso no significa nada, es solo un paso más para llegar al plato fuerte ¿entiendes?

Candy estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces del pelo. No podía ni empezar a imaginar cuántos besos habría dado Terry, no le gustaba imaginar a quién se los habría dado. Seguramente habría miles y miles de corazones rotos por ahí, porque ya no podían seguir probando sus labios. Candy contuvo un gemido y Terry dio rienda suelta a su risa.

−Vamos, Candy, cariño. No te asustes −pidió él con ternura−. He estado con muchas mujeres, sí. Tú lo sabes. Cada una ha sido diferente, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Terry guardó silencio un momento esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero Candy no era capaz de coordinar más de un pensamiento seguido, estaba muy centrada en analizar qué había pasado entre ellos y si volvería a repetirse.

Oh, Dios mío. Rezó. Deja que se repita.

−Candy −empezó Terry de nuevo, un poco titubeante−, ese beso fue especial. No intentes compararlo con todos los que puedo haber dado o no −le pidió−. Olvida el pasado, disfruta del momento.

−Entiendo lo que me pides, pero aún así no puedo olvidar mi inexperiencia frente a tu sabiduría. Me da apuro hacerlo mal.

−Candy −le advirtió−. No hay formas correctas de hacer las cosas.

No en esto. Déjate llevar ¿vale, cariño?

Ella asintió.

−Además no me creo que seas inexperta. Por los últimos acontecimientos yo diría que sabes más de lo que me cuentas. Seguro que has dado tantos besos como yo.

Candy estalló en carcajadas sin poder contenerse, Terry la miró sorprendido. Ella trató de serenarse pero no podía hacer nada para parar. Él le dio tiempo hasta que pudo controlarse y preguntó de nuevo.

− ¿Y bien?

−Ay, Terry. ¿De veras lo crees? −se puso la mano en los labios para tratar de contener una nueva oleada−. Pues siento desilusionarte pero no, no soy ninguna experta. Solo ha habido un hombre en mi vida y lo cierto es que no tenía ningún interés en los besos.

Terry tragó con fuerza y ella sonrió. Sabía lo que le había sorprendido. Un hombre. Normalmente la gente salía con unos y con otros hasta que encontraba a la pareja ideal, pero ella no había querido hacerlo. Creía en los cuentos de hadas, encontrabas a tu príncipe y lo tenías a tu lado para siempre. Lamentablemente en la vida real el príncipe azul resultaba ser un sapo con demasiada frecuencia. −Sí, Terry. Solo uno −expresó ella en voz alta mientras él decía.

−Me sorprendiste. No pensé que... −agitó la cabeza un poco aturdido por la información−. Y puedo preguntar por qué.

−No he tenido tiempo para otra cosa.

Terry arrugó el entrecejo, mientras seguía concentrado en la carretera. Aunque lo cierto es que no parecía muy concentrado, ella tuvo miedo de que se despistara así que calló de repente y añadió:

− ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? Cuéntame ¿de dónde te viene el gusto por la cocina?

El gesto de Terry inmediatamente se tornó en uno lleno de ternura.

−De mi abuela. Era una excelente cocinera −una mirada melancólica se coló entre sus recuerdos mientras le contaba su historia: −La primera vez que cociné algo tenía ocho años y salió tan mal que pensé que nunca más volvería a comer. Traté de hacer una tarta de chocolate, era una de las recetas de mi abuela −se detuvo un momento para esbozar una tierna sonrisa y recordar− pensé que era fácil. La había visto hacerla mil veces y era mi postre favorito, así que acerqué una banqueta a la mesa, me subí en ella y empecé a mezclar los ingredientes. Mi abuela no estaba en casa, había salido con mi hermana a alguna parte. Mi abuelo estaba en su estudio leyendo el periódico y yo era un verdadero trasto.

−Suena genial −dijo Candy contagiada por su entusiasmo.

−Sí, fue algo bonito. Bueno en aquel momento no fue tan bonito como parece ahora. Quiero decir, imagina como puse la cocina, pringada de chocolate, de harina y Dios sabe qué más y un olor a quemado saliendo del horno. Para cuando mi abuela llegó a casa podría haberle prendido fuego. Lo más curioso de todo es que no se enfadó. No me regañó, solo me preguntó si realmente quería aprender a cocinar.

− ¿Tan fácil? −preguntó Candy encantada.

−Sí, tan fácil. Mis hermanos nunca mostraron el más mínimo interés por la cocina. Stear desde niño tenía la nariz metida en los libros de mi abuelo, Karen adoraba las fiestas y las cosas de princesas –casi puso una mueca un poco asqueada y Candy dejó escapar una sonrisa, él la miró de reojo y también sonrió− y yo... bueno, me gustaba comer, pero también me gustaba hacer potingues. Jugar a... las comiditas –dijo sonrojándose.

−A mí también me gustaba jugar a las comiditas −aseguró ella.

−Bueno sí, pero tú eres una chica −parecía un niño pequeño y Candy adoró el tono y la réplica. Tocó su corazón con una ternura que hacía tiempo no se permitía sentir por nadie.

−Supongo que fue muy duro para ti −exageró ella.

−Más de lo que imaginas. Mi virilidad estaba en juego −de nuevo el tono bromista de Terry le sonsacó una sonrisa. Con ese hombre parecía que no podía parar de reír. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto en ningún otro momento de su vida.

−No creo que nadie cuestione tu virilidad, Terry.

−No, supongo que ahora no. Pero cuando eres pequeño estás cosas son más complicadas. De todos modos fue aquel día cuando decidí hacerme cocinero y desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa que cocinar.

−Hasta que montaste tu restaurante. Ahora también eres empresario.

−Sí, es verdad, pero me disgusta especialmente esa parte. Suelo dejarlo todo en manos de Elroy y de Stear. Ellos se encargan de que todo funcione y yo pueda limitarme a mi gran pasión, la cocina.

−Puedo comprenderte perfectamente −añadió ella mientras dejaba vagar su mirada al otro lado de la ventana perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Así había sido para ella con la música. Había sentido que no podía hacer nada más en la vida aunque el mundo dependiera de ello. Y por un momento, por una mala elección todo su sueño, su vida y su esperanza se habían venido abajo. Se tocó la mano herida con su otra mano, sin darse cuenta. Terry si lo notó en cambio, pero se limitó a preguntarle:

− ¿Tú también empezaste destrozando un piano o algo así?

−No −rió ella−. Ya te dije que creo que nací con un piano pegado a los dedos. No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que decidí tocar, o si tuve la ocasión de decidir sobre el tema.

− ¿Alguien te obligó a hacerlo? −preguntó serio.

−No −aclaró−. No, lo que pasa es que no puedo recordar cuál fue la primera vez que me senté al piano y decidí que quería dedicar mi vida a la música. Es una profesión llena de sacrificio, de trabajo y con poco futuro. Y sin embargo desde antes de que pueda recordar siempre he querido tocar. Mi sueño era pasar el resto de mis días tocando para un auditorio lleno de gente que adorara la música tanto como yo.

− ¿Y por qué no lo haces? −preguntó Terry −. Te escuché el otro día, eres buena.

−Solía hacerlo, pero esto −dijo levantando su mano derecha− me lo impide. Como has visto apenas puedo sostener nada con ella. Para tocar a nivel profesional, para ser la concertista que fui en su momento, tendría que tocar horas y horas cada día y forzarla hasta el límite. Una mano sana sufre con tanta práctica, imagina lo que resultaría para la mía.

− ¿Mucho dolor?

−No es solo el dolor, es mucho más que eso. El médico me advirtió que si forzaba en exceso la muñeca acabaría por no poder volver a utilizarla. De hecho hubo una temporada en la que pensé que no podría.

−Pero volviste a hacerlo −dijo él.

−Sí, porque soy cabezota. En realidad no debería hacerlo, pero no me imagino viviendo mi vida sin la música. Podría enseñar −dijo ella−. Soy profesora de música, terminé magisterio cuando estuve con mi convalecencia y sin embargo siento que si me rindo, si dejo de tocar, habré perdido la batalla. No quiero perder mi vida.

−Enseñar es una buena salida. Puedes enseñar a los niños para que algún día sean tan buenos como tú −ofreció él.

Era como si realmente le importara que ella fuera feliz.

−Es mi última opción, Terry. Tocaré mientras pueda. En bodas, en comidas de negocios o como sea. Cuando no pueda más buscaré trabajo de profesora. Pero eso será cuando no haya otra opción.

−Creo que te equivocas −le dijo−. Creo que podrías hacer algo muy bueno con los niños.

−Sí, les ayudaría a cumplir el sueño que yo perdí por el camino por hacer una mala elección.

La rabia, las lágrimas y el dolor se colaron en su tono. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida.

−Lo siento. Es que todavía duele.

−Has hablado de una mala elección. ¿Qué pasó?

−Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de eso −dijo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cristal de su puerta.

−Quizá en otra ocasión −ofreció él.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra más. Él se limitó a conducir y ella a contemplar el paisaje. Pensó que había puntos dolorosos de su vida que ni siquiera con Terry podría compartir. A pesar de la seguridad que le transmitía aquel hombre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**sorpresa! aqui hay otro capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Terry no quiso cruzar la línea que ella había fijado tan clara entre ellos. No iba a hablarle de lo que había sucedido con su mano y no pensaba forzarla. Quizá debería obligarla a hablar de ello, quizá eso le ayudara a exorcizar lo que hubiera pasado, lo que le quedaba dentro y ayudarla a continuar su vida. Pero decidió no hacerlo, por ahora. Detuvo el coche frente a la cabaña de Stear, apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Candy lo imitó. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió fuera. Ella ya iba al maletero a buscar las cosas, pero él la atrapó entre sus brazos y alzándola la quitó de su camino:

−Ni se te ocurra −advirtió−. Yo soy el hombre, yo cargo los macutos ¿entendido?

La joven le sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

−Como quieras, Tarzán.

− ¿Sabes que tienes un gran sentido del humor, princesa? −le dijo

gracioso− nunca lo hubiera creído.

−Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí, Terry... que realmente, podría escribir un libro con ellas.

Estaba allí de pie, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados, las manos ocultas en su cazadora mientras parecía evitar el frío. Su nariz se iba poniendo roja por momentos y empezaba a lagrimear. Estaba preciosa. Terry se había quedado contemplándola como un idiota así que se obligó a moverse, abrió el maletero, sacó las bolsas, cerró y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa.

−Sígame princesa −le dijo haciéndole una reverencia−, le mostraré el camino hasta el palacio.

Candy le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con ganas de regañarle, pero al parecer cambió de idea al verle abrir la puerta. Se asomó tras él y se quedó en silencio. Terry entró, colocó todo sobre la mesa y se giró para mirarla. Sabía por qué se había quedado tan callada. La cabaña era bastante pequeña, tanto que se componía de una inmensa habitación donde se encontraban la cocina, el salón comedor y en una esquinita un poco apartada, una inmensa cama de matrimonio. Solo había una puerta y era la del baño. Supuso que se había dado cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

Una cama.

Dos personas.

Estaba estupefacta y miraba fijamente la cama, él contuvo la risa aunque le costó, sin embargo se limitó a decirle:

− ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en la puerta?

−Pero...

− ¿Qué pasa, cariño? −preguntó con ternura− ¿Hay algún problema?

Ella agitó la cabeza en símbolo de negación.

−No, claro que no.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente en ese instante? se preguntó,

Terry Marc sin querer preguntar, era probable que en un momento se lo dijera por sí misma. Terry se quitó la cazadora y pulsó el botón de la calefacción. Qué fácil y eso que estaba tan lejos de la civilización, pensó. Su hermano era un hombre friolero, solía ir allí para evadirse durante cortas temporadas o para disfrutar de alguna aventura, así que el lugar estaba perfectamente acondicionado para la comodidad. Se acercó a Candy, la miraba fijamente pero sin decir nada. Se limitó a rodearla para cerrar la puerta, después la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sofá. Ella se sentó sin quitarse el abrigo, en silencio, echando miradas furtivas a la solitaria cama del otro lado de la cabaña.

−Estoy cansado −dijo Terry intentando provocar una reacción−.

Apenas he dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas en los últimos días.

Como para asegurarlo se le abrió la boca.

−Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco. Después te prepararé algo rico para comer y empezaremos con nuestras lecciones.

Candy dejó de mirar la cama para mirarle a él.

−No tengo sueño −dijo demasiado rápidamente−. Ya dormí en el coche. Pero tú puedes acostarte un rato.

Estaba nerviosa, se frotaba la mano buena contra el pantalón y no era capaz de estar quieta. Terry no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro, aunque mantuvo su gesto estoico. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de que sabía qué era en lo que estaba pensando.

−Cariño −le dijo Terry − quítate el abrigo. En cuestión de minutos vas a empezar a asarte como un pollo.

−No tengo calor.

−Candy... −le miró de reojo, se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la cremallera de la prenda y la deslizaba por los brazos dejándola a su lado en el sofá.

−Se está bien aquí.

−Lo sé. Mi hermano tiene buen gusto. Siempre ha preferido la comodidad por encima del lujo y he de decir que está bastante acertado.

−Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Este sofá tiene una pinta fabulosa.

Estaba acariciando los cojines. Terry se dio cuenta de que lo miraba evaluándolo. ¿Estaría pensando en dormir allí?

−Pues sí. Tienes que venir a probar la cama, te va a encantar –le dijo directamente. A ver cómo salía de aquella.

−No creo que eso sea buena idea. Además no tengo sueño. Prefiero quedarme despierta deshaciendo el bolso mientras tú descansas.

−Vamos, Candy. ¿No querías aventura? Ven a dormir conmigo.

Prometo que seré todo un caballero.

− ¿Pretendes que duerma contigo en la misma cama? −la mirada de alerta que le lanzó le hizo sonreír−. ¡No puedo dormir contigo! −se quejó.

− ¿Por qué no? −preguntó asombrado−. Te he dicho que me comportaré. Además estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer nada más, puedes estar tranquila.

−No creo que esté bien. Además estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola y...

− ¿Cuál era la norma de nuestro acuerdo? −preguntó de nuevo Terry. Igual que hacía unas horas en la cafetería.

−Confianza absoluta.

− ¿Confías en mí, princesa? −la miraba con toda la ternura que pudo reunir, dejando a un lado su parte más salvaje. Candy le miraba fijamente la mano mientras mantenía la suya cerrada en un duro puño. Terry esperó paciente y un instante después su paciencia obtuvo resultado. Rápido la extendió completamente tensa y él la atrapó y tiró levemente de ella para que se pusiera de pie y la guió hasta la cama.

− ¿Qué lado prefieres?

−El derecho −contestó rápidamente.

− ¿Para poder escapar fácilmente? −preguntó enarcando una ceja−. No lo creo. Mejor yo me quedaré el derecho −una bribona sonrisa se colocó en sus labios−. Venga princesa, quítate la ropa.

Lo miró boquiabierta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

−Estarás más cómoda sin ella.

−No pienso desnudarme delante de ti −dijo abochornada deshaciéndose de los zapatos.

− ¿Ni siquiera te quitarás el jersey? −preguntó inocente−. Seguro que llevas una camiseta o algo debajo.

Candy lo miró indecisa pero finalmente se quitó el jersey y la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba debajo, aún así conservaba una camiseta de tirantes.

− ¡Vaya, si que llevas capas de ropa! −dijo sinceramente sorprendido. Candy se limitó a sonrojarse y él le retiró un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja−. ¿Te quitarás los pantalones?

Ella negó.

−Mejor no.

− ¿Y si te prometo no mirar? −pidió él−. Estarás más cómoda.

−No sé... yo... −se sonrojaba cada vez más, así que Terry le dio la espalda mientras le decía por encima del hombro sin mirar:

−Venga quítatelos y métete en la cama, así no te veré.

Candy se apresuró a hacerlo. No porque lo viera, sino porque escuchaba sus rápidos movimientos para deshacerse de la ropa. También escuchó el frufrú del edredón mientras se metía en la cama. Terry se quitó el jersey y la camiseta, se deshizo de los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones y se dejó la ropa interior por deferencia a ella. Se metió en la cama a su lado y se pegó a su espalda. Cuando ella lo notó cerca se tensó, entonces él con paciencia le dijo:

−Cariño, mírame.

− ¿Estás desnudo? −preguntó ella. Terry rió con ganas.

−No tengo nada nuevo, cariño. Me has visto desnudo antes.

−No es lo mismo −argumentó ella.

− ¡Candy! −la regañó− prometiste que confiarías en mí. ¡Mírame ahora!

Ella se giró despacio hasta que se quedó de espaldas mirando al techo. Él apoyado en el codo la miraba fijamente.

− ¿Te pongo nerviosa? −le preguntó gracioso.

−Un poco −confesó−. Ya te he dicho que no estoy acostumbrada a compartir la cama con nadie.

−Ni yo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula así que se defendió.

− ¡Es verdad! No suelo dormir con nadie. Solo uso la cama para otros menesteres cuando se trata de mujeres.

Candy le miró boquiabierta sin saber qué decir. Terry se encogió de hombros.

−No te sorprendas tanto. Ya te dije que no suelo tener relaciones largas.

−Bueno, imaginaba que...

− ¿Qué imaginabas exactamente? −le preguntó mientras acercaba su mano para retirarle el cabello de la cara. Le gustaba como se le ponía delante de los ojos cada vez que hacía un movimiento, seguramente por ese motivo solía llevarlo recogido.

−No sé, la verdad. Pensé que la gente dormía junta después de... −cortó su intervención antes de decir las palabras que estaba pensando. Terry enarcó una ceja inquisitivo, pero supo que ella no terminaría la idea. Sin querer bostezó y se dio cuenta de que la comodidad de la cama, junto a la compañía le hacía sentirse tranquilo y tenía la necesidad de dormir durante horas.

Deseaba abrazarla mientras tanto, un deseo extraño en él. Pero no se preguntó el motivo. Se limitó a proponerle:

−Acércate y pégate a mí para que podamos dormir de una vez.

Estoy cansado.

− ¿Qué? −parecía anonadada.

−Vamos... eres mi chica. ¿Cómo duermen las parejas comprometidas, Candy?

− ¿Abrazados? −lo miraba incrédula−. Eso no es verdad. Yo estuve comprometida y nunca dormí abrazada a... −se llevó la mano buena a los labios tapándose la boca por la sorpresa. Terry supo que lo que había dicho había sido inesperado incluso para ella. No solía dejar caer sus defensas con nadie. Bueno con él empezaba a hacerlo, cosa que le parecía de maravilla. Al darse cuenta de que se reprochaba el haber hablado más de la cuenta, Terry decidió no preguntar nada, al menos por el momento.

−Anda ven aquí y pon tu cabeza en mi pecho −la arengó−. Yo soy aquí el doctor Amor, tú tienes que hacer lo que te diga −le guiñó un ojo después de realizar semejante aseveración.

Candy lo tomó en cuenta un momento y después con un suspiro se acercó a él. Posó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su mano herida sobre el pecho desnudo y velludo de él. Terry la abrazó para atraerla más cerca, aspiró el aroma de su pelo y preguntó:

− ¿Estás cómoda?

Candy se acurrucó más contra él, que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento en su piel cuando le contestó.

−Comodísima.

−Entonces duerme −le susurró mientras le acariciaba levemente la espalda. Ella movía lentamente sus dedos sobre su pecho y estaba empezando a distraerle, así que con mucho cuidado colocó su mano libre sobre la de ella.

−Duerme, cariño.

No necesitó mucho más, apenas un instante después pudo escuchar la respiración regular de la mujer que tenía entre los brazos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría metido en un lugar que no podría abandonar jamás. Sin darle mucha importancia se encogió mentalmente de hombros, sonrió y se dijo que no recordaba haberse sentido más tranquilo y cómodo en su vida. Instantes después también él cayó rendido. Ninguno se dio cuenta del hecho de que ambos corazones latían al unísono.

* * *

Feliz noche! dulces sueños! espero sus comentarios y mañana les subo mas!


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 10**

El relámpago brilló a través del cristal haciendo que Terry se sobresaltara. Llevaba apenas unos minutos despierto y todavía estaba algo desorientado. Abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en que el trueno retumbó por la habitación y se fijó en la mujer que dormía placidamente en sus brazos. Sonrió. Candy. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una cosita tan pequeña y tímida como ella pudiera colarse lentamente hasta su corazón. No estaba enamorado, él no era de los que se enamoraban, pero se sentía bien teniéndola a su lado. Se le había quedado el brazo dormido pero no quiso moverse para no despertarla. Parecía una niña pequeña y confiada, en el lugar más seguro del mundo. ¿De verdad se sentía tan bien con él o solo era un espejismo? Quizá el cansancio no le había permitido hacer otra cosa. Bajó la mirada hacia la chica y se fijó en que la camiseta que llevaba se había descolocado, dejándole a la vista la curva de sus pechos. Terry tragó saliva y se dijo a sí mismo que no la deseaba. Era dulce y maravillosa y le gustaba su compañía, pero no la deseaba. Además una de las cosas que ella había dejado claras cuando realizó su propuesta es que no habría nada sexual entre ellos y a él le había parecido genial pues ella no era su tipo. Y el sexo tendía a estropear las mejores relaciones. Especialmente la amistad. No la deseo, se dijo para sí pero su cuerpo estaba empeñado en llevarle la contraria. Apretó los dientes y trató de pensar en otra cosa, sin poder evitar sentir la pierna desnuda de ella, colocada entre las suyas, rozando ligeramente su entrepierna y el cuerpo femenino pegado a su costado. No podía obviar el cálido aliento que rozaba su pecho y la mano que descansaba sobre su corazón. Terry empezó a contar los números al revés, tratando de centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que estaba pasando en aquella cama en contra de su voluntad. Su cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar. Y lo peor de todo es que si ella se despertaba y se daba cuenta de la erección que tenía iba a asustarte, a alejarse y a mirarle como a un bicho. Ella confiaba en él, pero le había prometido que estaba segura con él, no podía traicionar tan pronto su confianza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo el aliento.

Piensa en cosas frías, se dijo.

Nieve.

Hielo.

Helado.

Lamer el helado de su cuerpo desnudo mientras... Oh, no. No estaba funcionando, su mente calenturienta asociaba todo con el sexo. No pensaba permitirlo. Tiró con cuidado de su brazo para sacarlo de debajo del cuerpo de ella y huir al baño antes de que ella notara y se diera cuenta de la situación. La jugada no le salió bien, en cuanto él tiró del brazo se despertó. Movió la pierna y la colocó justo en el lugar más inoportuno. Terry apretó los dientes, rezando para que el atontamiento que venía con el despertar no le permitiera darse cuenta de que aquella cosa dura que rozaba con la pierna no era el hueso de la cadera precisamente. Candy tenía una mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara mientras se estiraba. Pasó levemente sus dedos por el pecho de Terry y le dijo un "buenos días" bastante feliz. No tardó mucho en recuperar el sentido y descubrir que estaba con un hombre, en la cama, subida encima de él porque pudo descubrir el momento preciso en que el pánico se apoderó de ella y corrió hacia el otro lado.

−Lo siento −dijo rápidamente− lo siento mucho. Discúlpame.

Terry la miró fijamente. ¿Qué pasaba? No parecía avergonzada, quizá un poco, pero no era la emoción predominante. En la profundidad de sus ojos había un miedo genuino. El calor que lo había inundado hasta hacía unos momentos desapareció en ese instante y lo agradeció en silencio, aunque también estaba preocupado por su reacción. ¿Qué le habría pasado para reaccionar así?

−Candy, cariño ¿qué sucede?

−No debería haberme echado encima de ti, no debería haberte tocado, no... −su miraba estaba perdida, no estaba allí con él, estaba en algún otro lugar. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y en sus ojos había lágrimas apenas contenidas.

−Ey −le dijo muy suavemente− tranquila. Soy yo, cariño. Todo está bien.

Candy estaba en el otro lado de la cama hecha una bolita. No era consciente de la situación, pues apenas iba cubierta por su ropa interior, la sábana y la funda nórdica yacían desparramadas a los pies de la cama. Él se aproximó con cautela mientras ella se abrazaba así misma con fuerza. Debía de estar haciéndose bastante daño en su mano herida, pero ni siquiera parecía consciente de eso. Terry se aproximó lo suficiente como para abrazarla y frotarle la espalda con cuidado, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Al principio ella se tensó, pero poco después empezó a dejar salir las lágrimas y a humedecer el vello de su pecho.

−Lo siento tanto. No quería comportarme así. Perdóname, por favor −su llanto desgarraba el corazón de Terry, que se sentó apoyando su espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama y acomodándola en sus brazos encima de sus piernas.

− ¿Qué sientes, cariño? cuéntame qué te pasa.

−Sé que no debería tocarte. Lo sé. Acordamos que no te tocaría y yo... mientras dormía... soñé que... lo siento tanto... −empezó de nuevo.

Terry alzó con dos dedos su barbilla y la besó con ternura. No se parecía en nada al beso del aparcamiento, era un beso para consolar, para decir "estoy aquí" y ella no lo rechazó, se dejó hacer. Terry borró con besos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y la besó de nuevo en los labios. Después le hizo recostar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Le dio unos momentos para recomponerse antes de preguntarle:

−Quiero que me cuentes lo que te hicieron, Candy.

Estaba frotando su espalda y no podía verle la cara, pero sí notar los apresurados latidos del corazón de ella. Había tenido tanto miedo, pero parecía que empezaba a relajarse. Candy se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos.

−Por un momento pensé que eras él −confesó. El miedo seguía

allí−. Fue como si todo este tiempo no hubiera pasado y yo... −agitó la cabeza confusa. Se sonrojó − Necesito ir a un psicólogo o algo ¿no? –se burló de sí− pensé que ya lo había superado.

− ¿Qué habías superado, Candy? −insistió él−. Cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

−No quiero que me odies, Terry −dijo asustada.

− ¿Cómo podría odiarte? −había emoción en la voz del hombre.

Algo diferente a lo que había habido en ella hasta ese momento.

La vio dudar durante un momento, después alzó su mano enguantada y con la otra mano se despojó del guante de encaje negro. Terry extendió su mano para sostener la de ella y pudo ver con especial claridad las cicatrices desiguales que abarcaban la totalidad de su muñeca, deformando la prístina y blanca piel.

Candy estaba esperando su reacción mirándole fijamente, pero él se limitó a acariciar con su pulgar y con sumo cuidado la longitud de la cicatriz más larga, que abarcaba casi de lado a lado su muñeca, después se cruzaba con otra que llegaba casi hasta la base de los dedos y muchas más de distintos tamaños, se bifurcaban y se cortaban con las otras. Como si alguien se hubiera ensañado con un arma, un cuchillo o algo igual de letal.

Terry trató de mantener el gesto neutro no queriendo que ella notara la furia que había en su interior. Sospechaba que el miedo que había visto en ella estaba relacionado con el accidente. Guardó silencio, dándole tiempo para que reorganizara su pensamiento y hablara.

−Seguramente no querrás saber nada de mí después de esto –dijo sin apartar su mano y mirando fijamente las cicatrices−. Ni siquiera

Albert, el único que sabe algo sobre mis heridas ha sido capaz de mirarlas durante más de un segundo sin sentir repugnancia.

−Yo no soy Albert −las palabras salieron secas y directas de entre los dientes de Terry. Intentaba contenerse; tenía la necesidad de golpear algo, preferiblemente al culpable de aquel desaguisado, pero Albert podría haber sido suficiente por ser un capullo integral−. No pienso alejarme de ti por un puñado de cicatrices, Candy.

La miró a los ojos porque quería que viera la verdad en ellos.

Que no lo decía por decir. Para él tenía el mismo valor con o sin marcas. Él la quería. No, no la quería, se aclaró. Sentía amistad y ternura por ella y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño jamás.

− ¿Cómo ocurrió? −preguntó Terry mirándola con cariño, acariciando su espalda con la mano libre.

Candy lo miraba titubeante. Tenía miedo de contarle toda la verdad y que la mirara de forma diferente. En apenas unas horas había empezado a confiar tanto en él. Le conocía desde hacía poco más de una semana, no habían hablado en serio hasta un par de días atrás y lo cierto es que ahora sentía que aquel hombre formaba parte de su vida, de una manera muchísimo más profunda que un novio o un amante. Aquel hombre se había convertido en un amigo y Candy no quería perderlo. Supo que tenía que contarle toda la verdad, que se merecía conocer su pasado, él había sido tan bueno con ella, la estaba tratando con tanto cariño, preocupándose sinceramente por su bienestar y haciéndola sentir tan especial, que en ese momento decidió contarle todo y arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre. Sospechaba que Terry no se asustaría tan fácilmente como todos los demás. Recordaba que su familia no había sabido cómo tratarla tras el ataque, se había ido distanciando poco a poco de ellos y ahora apenas si les llamaba de vez en cuando por teléfono para informarles de que estaba viva y bien. Pero se sentía sola, echaba de menos tener a alguien en quien confiar. Hasta que Terry había llegado a su vida, no había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar entrar a nadie en ella. Ahora quería que él se quedara y no la abandonara jamás.

−Yo... −tragó saliva, tomó un aliento profundo y dijo del tirón:

Íbamos a casarnos −sonrió con tristeza− le quería, creía que le conocía, pero cuando me negué a seguir todos sus deseos fue cuando descubrí realmente cómo era el hombre con quien iba a pasar el resto de mi vida −bajó la mirada y se fijó en su mano. Vio como Terry se tensaba, seguramente se imaginaba lo que ella iba a contarle, sin embargo no la interrumpió, no hizo preguntas, se limitó a esperar pacientemente, cosa que Candy agradeció en silencio. Si él hablaba no sabía si sería capaz de continuar. −Quería hacerle feliz, así que le seguí el juego durante todo el tiempo que pude. No era un hombre especialmente tierno o romántico, pero pensé que podría vivir sin esas cosas, que al fin y al cabo no eran importantes. Lo importante era el amor y yo le quería y él a mí también−se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos y esbozó una cínica sonrisa − Recuerdo que me pregunté muchas veces porqué iba a casarme con él y la respuesta siempre era la misma "le quiero" pensaba, pero debí saber entonces que el amor no es suficiente, una relación tiene que tener algo más. Respeto, al menos. −Guardó silencio un momento, para reorganizar sus pensamientos antes de continuar −Ahora sé −dijo con un nudo en la garganta− que nunca me quiso. Le gustaba como quedaba colgada de su brazo. Casarse con una concertista más o menos prestigiosa y con un brillante futuro era algo bueno en su mundo. Quedaba bien entre sus amigos, su mujer no trabajaba porque a lo que yo hacía no lo consideraba trabajo, y sin embargo llevaba un buen puñado de dinero a casa.

Candy dejó caer una lágrima sin apenas notarla. Terry la recogió con un beso, pero no dijo nada, la dejó continuar.

−Le di todo. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi tiempo... bueno, todo no.

No me acosté con él −explicó ella−. Yo creía... −soltó una sonrisa apenada, que incluso a sus oídos sonó melancólica− yo creía en los cuentos de hadas−miró hacia algún punto del vacío con la mirada perdida−, pero me equivoqué. Los príncipes no existen, solo hay sapos que te arrancan el corazón y destrozan tu vida.

Candy sintió que Terry quería decir algo, sin embargo guardó sus propias opiniones en silencio y siguió esperando a que ella continuara su historia.

−Aquella noche había preparado un cuento hecho realidad para por fin reclamar su posesión sobre mí, fue cuando ocurrió esto –dijo señalándose la mano con la mirada−. Fue después de cenar, en el hotel. Cuando él quiso ir más allá de lo que yo le había permitido hasta entonces y me negué, se puso furioso.

Las lágrimas velaban sus ojos y casi le costó respirar. Cada vez que recordaba aquella noche solo quería esconderse en el lugar más pequeño, oscuro y lejano del mundo, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

−Recuerdo que me agarró con fuerza y me besó de forma violenta. No era un hombre tierno pero nunca había sobrepasado el límite.

Nunca antes me había hecho daño de ninguna manera, no físicamente. Es cierto que a veces me hacía pagar por mis errores.

Candy dejó vagar la mirada, mientras notaba como Terry, tenso, apretaba los dientes para evitar hacer el comentario que se moría de ganas por hacer, pero lo cierto es que no parecía querer interrumpirla. Candy casi tuvo ganas de sonreír, él empatizaba con ella de tal manera que la hacía sentir especial, llena de energía y a la vez la asustaba sobremanera. Estaba segura de que él sabía que si la interrumpía no podría reunir la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para terminar de contar su historia. Sabía además, que no era la mera curiosidad lo que guiaba a Terry a dejarla continuar o a querer saber el final de la historia. Él quería ayudarla sinceramente.

No sabía cómo estaba tan segura de ese hecho, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba. Terry había sido dulce y encantador con ella y en realidad no había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo. Porque aquel trato que habían hecho, ambos sabían, podría romperse en cualquier momento. No es como si fuera un contrato de verdad.

Candy suspiró y sonrió tímidamente. Se sentía bien con Terry, con su mano acariciándole la espalda. La hacía sentir mejor. La trataba con un cariño y una ternura desconocidos para ella hasta aquel momento.

−Me estoy yendo por las ramas ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

−No te preocupes, cariño. No tenemos prisa –seguía frotándole la espalda casi sin darse cuenta. Sospechaba que más que algo intencionado lo hacía como acto reflejo, para hacerle saber que estaba con ella y no se iba a ir a ninguna parte–. Quiero saberlo todo.

−Bueno en realidad el pasado ya no importa, Terry. La historia como podrás imaginar no tuvo un final precisamente feliz… −le miró sorbiéndose la nariz y se frotó los ojos con la mano libre. Terry esperó a que terminara. Ella suspiró y dijo: Después de que me apartara asustada, él empezó a golpearme. Intenté hacerme pequeña, oculta en una esquina, mientras se desquitaba conmigo−. Las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas imposibles de parar. No quería llorar pero era algo que no podía evitar−. No pude hacer ni decir nada, me cubrí la cabeza con las manos y no emití ni una queja. Una parte de mí pensaba que él tenía derecho a hacerme aquello, que era culpa mía.

Terry hizo ademán de interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió, subió su mano herida a sus labios y colocó un par de dedos sobre ellos para obligarle a guardar silencio.

−Ahora lo sé, Terry. No necesitas decirlo. Nadie tiene derecho a herir a nadie intencionadamente, ni física ni psicológicamente.

−Pues no lo olvides nunca más –le exigió él.

−No lo haré –le regaló una sonrisa sincera, mientras él le tomaba la mano llena de cicatrices y le preguntaba.

− ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

−En realidad yo diría que esta parte fue un verdadero accidente y mucha mala suerte –aspiró las lágrimas, tomó aliento y le dijo: − como te digo él me golpeó, pero en un momento determinado entró en razón y empezó a disculparse, para entonces yo estaba tan asustada que no podía comprender lo que decía. Solo quería alejarme de él −cerró los ojos rememorando el accidente y explicó: − No puedo decirte exactamente como pasó o como las heridas pudieron ser tan graves, lo único que recuerdo es que tropecé con algo, me caí y traté de sujetarme al mantel de la mesa, había un jarrón de cristal con las rosas que me había regalado y cayó sobre mi mano haciéndose pedazos, algo debió de caer sobre él, porque recuerdo la dureza del golpe y los cristales cortándome la piel, los músculos y los tendones.

Terry acariciaba sus cicatrices con mucho cuidado, en sus ojos había aparecido una mirada furiosa, no había pena ni compasión, sino ira. Nunca nadie había sentido esa emoción al saber su historia, todos habían empezado a tratarla como si fuera de cristal, tenían pena por lo que le había pasado, como si ya no fuera una persona real y cualquier cosa pudiera hacerla estallar en mil pedazos. Terry no era así.

−Tuve suerte porque él reaccionó rápido y llamó a una ambulancia. Fue lo que salvó mi mano, o lo que queda de ella. Así que supongo que debo agradecerle eso.

−Si ese cabrón no hubiera intentado abusar de ti, esto no habría pasado –dijo Terry con ira apenas contenida.

Candy se tensó un poco, ¿y si resultaba ser tan inestable como aquel otro hombre? ¿Y si…?

Terry debió notar que el miedo volvía a embargarla, porque se obligó a relajarse, le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y le dijo:

−Nunca me temas, porque jamás te haré daño.

La sinceridad de su tono hizo que se relajara inmediatamente, porque lo cierto era que lo sabía. No se parecía nada a aquel otro que había destrozado su vida. Sonrió, se acercó a él y titubeante le dio un beso de agradecimiento. Él la agarró con un brazo por la cintura, para que no se escapara y con su otra mano sostuvo su rostro para darle un beso más profundo. Cuando Candy se separó, escuchó por primera vez los truenos que retumbaban en los cristales de la cabaña.

−Está lloviendo –le dijo sorprendida. Terry sonrió.

−Es maravilloso.

− ¿Maravilloso? –preguntó ella.

−Sí, ven. Te voy a enseñar porqué.

Terry tiró de ella fuera de la cama y entonces recordó que estaba casi desnuda, lo miró con horror e intentó taparse. Terry sonrió de lado y le dijo:

−En diez minutos en la puerta. Si no sales, vendré por ti.

Bajó de la cama se puso los vaqueros y salió al porche, mientras se iba colocando la camiseta. Hacía frío fuera, pero parecía haberlo olvidado. Candy se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo y se vistió a toda velocidad. No quería llegar tarde. ¿En qué estaría pensando, Terry? No podía esperar para descubrirlo.

* * *

feliz noche!


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas un poquito fuerte...un poquito nada mas. disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Terry esperaba en el porche, estaba enfadado y tenía ganas de pegar un puñetazo a alguien. Necesitaba sacar toda esa ira que había ido embargándole cuando había escuchado la historia completa. Aquel cabrón había destrozado la vida de Candy y no solo porque hubiera sido el causante de las heridas de su muñeca. Había hecho que ella se escondiera del mundo y que dejara de disfrutar de la vida. Ahora la comprendía un poco mejor. Había entendido el por qué de la propuesta que ella le hiciera. En realidad no es que supiera poco de relaciones, es que no sabía nada. Aquel idiota la había hecho dudar de sí misma, hasta tal punto que había dejado de relacionarse con los hombres y sospechaba que con la mayor parte del mundo. Puede que después de todo Albert tuviera razón y la pequeña Candy necesitara poner un punto de diversión en su vida y dejar a un lado el pasado y la preocupación por el futuro. Necesitaba disfrutar del momento. Y Dios sabía que él podía darle aquello. Toda la diversión que quisiera durante cuatro días o los que hiciera falta. No pensaba permitirle que volviera a encerrarse en sí misma. Nunca más. Había salido con la excusa de sorprenderla, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba tomar aire y aclarar sus ideas. Cuando había decidido aceptar el trato no había sabido todos los elementos implicados en el mismo. Ahora que lo sabía estaba más decidido que nunca a enseñar a Candy todas las cosas buenas de las relaciones, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de sus prejuicios, sus miedos y vadear sus propias inseguridades. Quería ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Quería verla siempre como la había visto en el aparcamiento, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, limitándose a disfrutar de su compañía. La puerta se abrió tímidamente y la vio. Se había puesto los pantalones, las botas y el jersey, pero no el abrigo. Hacía frío y la tormenta hacía que la humedad del ambiente te llegara hasta los huesos, pero apenas si lo notaba. Había salido descalzo, con solo los vaqueros y la camiseta de algodón.

−Hace frío –dijo ella.

− ¿Frío? No me había dado cuenta –dijo gracioso extendiendo una mano hacia a ella. Terry se fijó satisfecho en que no había vuelto a ponerse el guante.

−Vas a congelarte, Terry. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estás descalzo!

Te va a dar una pulmonía y…

−Ven aquí, Candy y ya basta de poner excusas.

− ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Terry enarcó una ceja:

− ¿Qué intentabas ganar tiempo? –Se encogió de hombros–supongo que porque empiezo a comprenderte.

−Lo siento –dijo ella.

−No te disculpes y empieza a confiar un poco más en mí. Y en ti

–añadió casi en un susurro.

Candy le siguió el juego.

−Lo haré –dio un par de pasos hacia él y cogió su mano. Él tiró de ella hasta sus brazos. La atrapó allí apenas un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Ella intentó desviar su mirada, pero no se lo permitió−. ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

− ¿Tienes miedo a la tormenta? –preguntó sin contestar su pregunta.

−No –contestó−. Bueno, quizá me pone un poco nerviosa, pero miedo no.

−Genial.

La alzó en brazos antes de que supiera lo que iba a hacer. Candy no pudo evitar un grito ahogado mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello.

–Relájate, no te dejaré caer −luego bajó con ella los escalones del porche hasta quedar sobre el húmedo y frío suelo descalzo, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca ante la sensación. No la dejó en el suelo, durante un momento se limitó a estar allí de pie con ella en brazos, mirándola y observando como el agua comenzaba a empaparlos a los dos. Ella se removía inquieta pero confiada. No intentaba escapar, aunque no podía evitar encogerse cada vez que la fría lluvia le rozaba algún punto seco del cuerpo.

−Te voy a dejar en el suelo, Candy, si me prometes que no saldrás corriendo.

Le miró y vio la decisión en sus ojos, después giró la vista hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

−No serás capaz de llegar antes de que te atrape y si huyes, no te gustará lo que te haré.

−No me harías daño –dijo ella alzando la cabeza, con más confianza y seguridad de la que Terry esperaba.

−No, tienes razón. No te haré daño. Pero hay otros modos de hacerte pagar si me desobedeces –ella le miró inquisitiva–. No te diré nada, tendrás que decidir si te quedas y disfrutas conmigo de esto o huyes y afrontas las consecuencias.

La dejó en el suelo con suavidad. Candy miró un momento la entrada de la cabaña, pero no corrió hacia allí, se quedó junto a Terry, mirándolo mientras ambos se empapaban en silencio. La mirada intensa de él le daba un calor que no era natural, pero hacía que olvidara el frío del ambiente, el vaho que salía de su boca y los castañeantes dientes.

−Vamos a coger una pulmonía, Terry –susurró ella con poco ímpetu mientras colocaba sus manos en el masculino pecho. Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

−Todas las mujeres sueñan con una cosa –explicó Terry paciente y obviando el comentario de ella–, dar un beso bajo la lluvia.

Candy se estremeció cuando Terry, sin decir ni una palabra más, bajó su boca a la suya para atraparla en un nuevo beso, diferente a los que le había dado hasta entonces. Este era un beso lleno de desesperación y algo más que no supo identificar. Pero no pudo ni quiso analizarlo, se limitó a disfrutarlo. Se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, mientras subía los brazos para rodear su cuello y acercarse al máximo a él. Se puso de puntillas, para estar a su altura y él la apretó con más fuerza. Exploró su boca, sus labios y la miró. Candy tenía los labios enrojecidos y los ojos cerrados. Una cálida y genuina sonrisa iluminaba su rostro haciéndola parecer una princesa de cuento. Terry contuvo el aliento ante la visión. No recordaba haber presenciado nada más bello antes.

−Es como el beso de Spiderman al derechas –dijo ella soltando una carcajada. Le abrazó fuerte pegándose contra él y después se separó besándolo eufórica por toda la cara: las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Terry reía con ella.

– ¡Me encanta! Gracias, Terry. De verdad es el sueño de todas las mujeres.

−Supuse que te gustaría –dijo él mientras se miraban y sonreían de nuevo−. Y ahora sí deberíamos entrar, está empezando a afectarme la hipotermia.

Candy le miró preocupada y enlazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con la de él, guiándolo a toda velocidad hasta el interior de la casa.

El golpe de calor hizo que todas sus extremidades empezaran a picar. El contaste de temperaturas solía causar eso y sin duda era una buena noticia, su ataque de romanticismo no le iba a costar un dedo del pie. Sonrió chistoso. Si algunos lo vieran, pensarían que era otra persona, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

−Deberíamos quitarnos toda esta ropa mojada –dijo Terry despojándose de la camiseta y dejándola caer al suelo. Después se desabrochó los vaqueros que siguieron el mismo camino. Candy se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

−Quítate la ropa, Candy. No miro –añadió dirigiéndose hacia el baño, abrió la puerta, puso el tapón en la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, graduándolo con el de la fría hasta que la temperatura era óptima. Candy, perpleja, lo siguió hasta el baño sin reaccionar. Por un momento se quedó paralizada viendo como Terry se deshacía de sus calzoncillos sin pudor. Se sonrojó y trató de apartar la mirada de su perfecto trasero, pero parecía hipnotizada, miraba fijamente la musculatura de sus piernas, sin un gramo de grasa, subiendo por sus perfectas posaderas y su fornida espalda.

Terry debió sentirla tras él porque la miró por encima del hombro con una pícara sonrisa durante un momento.

−Vamos, apresúrate −la instó–. No quiero que te enfermes por la ropa mojada.

−No tienes pudor alguno ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella anonadada.

−Ya has visto todo lo que tengo, cariño. No descubrirás nada nuevo –la picó. Se giró quedando frente a frente. Ella mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos poniendo toda su concentración en no bajar la mirada, aunque no es que no se sintiera tentada. Terry tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Y no solo eran los músculos, era el vello que salpicaba su pecho, sus brazos fuertes, sus manos grandes. Sus mejillas sin afeitar, el tono dorado de su piel y sus maravillosos ojos azules que te miraban tan intensamente, que parecía que fueras la única persona que existía en el mundo para él. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse el pensamiento pero no pudo evitar preguntarle:

− ¿Vas al gimnasio?

Terry soltó una carcajada.

−Cariño, primero quítate esa ropa mojada y después contestaré a tu pregunta.

−No creo que sea una buena idea.

−O te la quitas tú o te la quito yo, tú decides –dijo serio con su intensa mirada concentrada en ella.

−Está bien –se quejó.

Se sacó el jersey y lo tiró al suelo, se quitó las botas y los pantalones, que siguieron el mismo camino y le dijo:

− ¿Ya estás contento?

−Todavía no te has quitado la ropa, cariño.

− ¿Estás loco? No pienso quitarme las bragas para que me veas el trasero. El mío no está tan bien como el tuyo –nada más pronunciar las palabras se llevó la mano a la boca, para evitar pronunciar alguna locura más.

− ¿Te gusta mi trasero, princesa? –añadió asomándose para fijarse en él–. No le veo nada especial pero si tú lo dices.

−No bromees, Terry –le dijo dolida−. Sabes muy bien que tienes un cuerpazo, no necesitas que yo te lo diga. −Se frotó los brazos cuando la recorrió un escalofrío−Y las mujeres con las que sueles salir también tienen un cuerpo perfecto.

Terry se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

−Te pedí que confiaras en mi, cariño. No debes tener miedo de nada, pero no voy a obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

Se separó un poco, atrapó su barbilla entre su pulgar y el índice y le alzó el rostro para capturar su mirada:

−Me gustas tal cual eres, princesa. Es más, me gustas mucho más que esas mujeres de las que hablas.

Candy lo miró boquiabierta sin creer en sus palabras. Él acarició sus labios con el pulgar, mientras concentraba su mirada en ellos, pero no la besó. Dio un paso atrás, cerró los grifos de la bañera y se metió dentro. Se sentó en un lado y mirándola sin artificio, con una ligera sonrisa y una mano extendida hacia ella le dijo:

−Tú decides, cariño.

Candy se mordió el labio indecisa. Miró la bañera y al maravilloso espécimen del género opuesto que la esperaba dentro, después se miró su propio cuerpo. Tenía la piel de las piernas rojas, por el frío; la camiseta mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndola tiritar y lo cierto es que el baño caliente se le antojaba dolorosamente tentador. Terry continuaba con su mano extendida, así que ella contuvo el aliento y sin darse tiempo para pensar en ello, se deshizo de la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas y se metió dentro, justo en frente de Terry, completamente sonrojada.

−Buena elección, preciosa –los ojos del hombre brillaban cuando añadió: – pero te has equivocado de lugar –le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercara–. Vamos, ven aquí a mis brazos, princesa.

No le contestó, no se movió se limitó a preguntarle:

− ¿Y bien? ¿Vas al gimnasio? – Terry soltó una carcajada y feliz se movió hasta donde ella estaba:

−Está bien, si te gusta más este lado por mí va bien.

Cargó con ella para ocupar su lugar y la aposentó encima de sus piernas. Candy enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

–No, no voy al gimnasio –le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró incrédula, olvidado su pudor en un instante.

− ¿En serio? No te creo –añadió mirándolo con sospecha.

−Te prometo que es verdad, cariño. No lo necesito. Soy cocinero.

− ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó curiosa−. ¿Haces pesas en la cocina o algo así?

− ¿Alguna vez has estado en la cocina de un restaurante? –ella se había girado y le miraba, él le mantenía la mirada y acariciaba su estómago.

−No –le confirmó.

−Entonces te llevaré un día y así comprenderás el origen de estos maravillosos músculos –añadió mientras extendía los brazos y cómodamente le mostraba sus poderosos bíceps.

Candy se carcajeó al sentir la broma tanto en el tono de su voz como en su actitud.

−Me gustas mucho, Terry –susurró ella mirándole con una sonrisa confiada.

−Y tú a mí, Candy –contestó él con mirada alegre, pero fuera toda la broma de su tono–. Eres muy especial, cariño.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada prefiriendo cambiar de tema. No quería pensar en sus palabras porque ya le estaba costando bastante no enamorarse de aquel maravilloso hombre y si hacía caso de lo que le había dicho, dentro de unos días estaría sola con el corazón roto y esta vez sería incapaz de recuperarlo.

−El agua está perfecta, toda esta espuma y huele tan bien… ¿qué echaste?

−Es un secreto –le dijo con una mirada llena de intención.

− ¿Y qué tengo que hacer esta vez para descubrir ese secreto? – preguntó simulando resignación. Pero lo cierto es que se sentía llena de vida y dichosa. Terry simuló pensarlo seriamente durante algunos momentos.

−Supongo que servirá con un beso –le dijo–. Eso sí, tiene que ser un beso especial. No puede parecerse a ninguno de los que me has dado y te he dado hasta ahora. Así que princesa, sé creativa.

Candy ahogó un gemido y se quejó:

−Pero yo no tengo ni idea de besos.

−Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Ella se atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dedos, mientras pensaba en ello. Tras unos intensos minutos de silencio esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

−Ya sé –dijo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se movió encima de él para quedar sentada horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mirándolo con picardía. Terry parecía un poco tenso de pronto, pero no le dio importancia. Se acercó a él y con infinita ternura frotó su nariz con la suya.

−Este es el beso esquimal −le explicó un segundo antes de darle una inmensa lamida en la mejilla −Y este un beso de perro.

Candy estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada atontada de Terry. La estaba mirando tan intensamente que pronto la risa se congeló en su garganta y le miró con seriedad. Iba a disculparse cuando la abrazó con fuerza y se apoderó de su boca con tal intensidad que pensó que en cuestión de segundos se derretiría como la mantequilla al fuego. Continuó besándola un poco más. No parecía querer separarse de ella y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Se sentían tan bien sus suaves y exigentes labios. La necesidad de beber su sabor se había convertido en algo tan esencial como arañar unas cuantas bocanadas de oxígeno. Terry continuó besándola, esta vez bajando por su cuello, con besos tiernos, breves, que la volvían loca y afectaban todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, mientras enlazaba sus dedos entre su pelo. Se sentía lasciva, pero también se sentía encantadoramente libre, capaz de cualquier cosa que quisiera. Terry la convertía en una mujer audaz y ella disfrutaba de esa libertad, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Ser besada por Terry, solo era comparable a interpretar su melodía favorita, incluso eso se quedaba corto ante las atenciones de los labios de él. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. Y eso debería haberla asustado, pero extrañamente la hizo sentirse en paz y esbozar una feliz sonrisa.

Terry se estaba dejando llevar. Él lo sabía, pensaba en que debía parar pero su cerebro era incapaz de trasladar la orden a sus labios que probaban la piel salada del cuello de ella, a sus manos que acariciaban su espalda bajando hasta sus muslos y atrapando en el proceso sus blanditos y sonrosados glúteos. Cuando ella se había girado, quedaba a horcajadas apenas unos centímetros de su entrepierna, Terry había contenido la respiración, su broma del beso había ido demasiado lejos. Sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta del cambio de situación, la inocencia del gesto y su respuesta se lo había dejado claro. Sin embargo para él, la cosa había sido muy diferente. Se había fijado en el movimiento que sus pequeños pero bonitos pechos habían hecho al girarse. Había registrado la curva de sus senos, al quedar por un momento completamente descubiertos, sin agua que tapara aquellas poderosas cimas rosadas. Había tragado saliva, tratando de fijar la mirada en sus ojos y cuando ella había frotado con tanta inocencia su nariz y después lamido su cara, el deseo había explotado, transformándose en esa reacción de beso poderosamente erótico, que no podía dejar de ejecutar.

−Candy –susurró casi en un gemido lastimero. Ella o no le escuchó o no creyó importante responderle. Continuó lamiendo un sendero por su clavícula con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que su sabor le producía.−Cariño –susurró de nuevo, mientras trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de ella. Solo que su cuerpo no quería obedecer. Bajó un poco más hasta trazar con su lengua un camino entre sus pechos. Ella le dejaba hacer extasiada, sentía sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo y se agitaba levemente contra él, quedando cada vez más cerca de su poderosa y palpitante erección.−Tenemos –se interrumpió para besar el pezón que había aparecido por encima del borde del agua, lo lamió y cuando reaccionó en respuesta, lo atrapó entre sus dientes. Candy dejó escapar un gemido que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y con toda la energía que pudo reunir, sin dejar de recorrer con besos sus pechos le dijo: −Tenemos que parar, princesa.

Candy no parecía entender lo que él le estaba diciendo. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en la de él. Besó sus labios con apenas un roce de los suyos y se incorporó alejándose un poco, dándole una vez más una visión panorámica perfecta de sus pechos por encima del agua.

−Tenemos que parar –le dijo de nuevo–, no quiero hacerte el amor en la bañera.

Candy registró automáticamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se fijó en la ardiente mirada de Terry. En sus manos que se perdían bajo el agua, pero que ella sentía en su trasero, en la forma en que

Terry miraba fijamente sus pechos y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba intentando decirle algo, pero no había escuchado el qué. Se sumergió en el agua y se marchó al lado opuesto de la bañera. Terry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, pero su tenso gesto no desapareció.

−Creo que es mejor que vaya a… −lo miró titubeante−. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Salió a toda velocidad del agua, cogió uno de los albornoces que había tras la puerta del baño se lo puso, ató el cinturón con fuerza y abandonó la estancia. Terry no dijo nada a lo largo de todo el proceso, pero sí pudo escuchar el gemido y posterior suspiro que acompañó a su partida. Candy quiso llorar. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Le estaba obligando a hacer algo que él no había querido hacer y todo por aquel estúpido juego de aprender a relacionarse con los hombres. ¿Qué más daba de todas formas? Aquello era una ilusión, un hombre como aquel nunca estaría con ella por propia voluntad. Se sentía tan avergonzada que pensó que no podría volver a mirar a Terry a la cara nunca más. Se dirigió a su bolsa, se secó, sacó ropa interior seca y su pijama y se cambió antes de que su príncipe entrara en la habitación. Terry trató de recuperar el control, pero su cuerpo seguía negándose a cooperar. Estaba tan tenso, tan excitado, que sentía que si abandonaba la bañera atacaría a la pobre chica en la cocina y entonces nada impediría que la tomara sobre la mesa, en el suelo o donde fuera que se encontrara su pequeña mujercita. Se sentía como el lobo feroz deseando hincarle el diente a Caperucita. No la había detenido porque no había podido hacerlo, aunque sabía que seguramente ella se sentiría dolida y avergonzada. No sabía nada de deseo y él se había dejado llevar de una manera que supuestamente un hombre tan experimentado como él habría aprendido a controlar.

Parecía un adolescente en su primera vez. Abrió el grifo del agua fría para enseñarle a su propio cuerpo que era el cerebro quien mandaba y trató de contener el escalofrío que lo recorrió cuando el agua fría empezó a hacer efecto. Se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, mientras su piel iba quedándose helada y volvía a recuperar el control, después quitó el tapón de la bañera y esperó allí sentado, tiritando un poco, observando el remolino que el agua dejaba al abandonar el inmenso recipiente. No podía lamentar lo que había pasado, aunque sí se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que aquello significaba. Él no podía desear a Candy, no quería desearla, eso solo complicaría las cosas y cuando el viernes terminara su contrato, no le permitiría hacerlo. Y lo cierto es que ella se merecía la libertad de experimentar el deseo, la conquista. Se merecía que los hombres se pegaran por ella, que un montón de tipos babosos quisieran hacerle cosas perversas. Apretó los dientes no quería pensar en ninguno de esos hombres. Durante cuatro días era suya y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Al principio solo había estado interesado en pasar unos días lejos de la tentación, disfrutando de la compañía y poniéndola en algún pequeño aprieto. Pero desde que el viaje había empezado sus intenciones se habían ido modificando. Primero solo quiso probar sus labios, una vez. Para ayudarla a comprender como debía hacerse de la forma correcta, _y porque tú también_ _deseabas tentar la suerte, amigo_. Le dijo su subconsciente. Sí, había estado intrigado desde que la había visto aquella mañana con pintas de morirse de sueño y caer dormida en cualquier esquina. Después, al comprobar por sí mismo el deseo que yacía dormido bajo la superficie, tras aquel beso impresionante del aparcamiento, había querido llegar un poco más lejos y la había tentado hasta lo indecible. Había deseado probar sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que no pudiera pronunciar nada más que su nombre y sin embargo ella se había recuperado bastante mejor de sus breves encuentros que él. Había sido tan sincera en sus emociones que le había golpeado bien fuerte, eso era algo que no se esperaba, todo el mundo tenía dobles intenciones. Salvo ella. El mundo no la había corrompido todavía. Trató de sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Puede que el mundo no la hubiera corrompido, que no hubiera tenido la vida de excesos del que él mismo había disfrutado y sin embargo había pasado por una experiencia que nadie debería vivir jamás. Aquel impresentable que en cierta manera había destrozado su vida. Una parte de él se alegraba de que el tipo la hubiera cagado, odiaba que Candy tuviera que vivir con las consecuencias, pero era bueno que no se hubiera casado con él, que siguiera libre para que él pudiera…

Agitó la cabeza.

No voy a casarme con ella, aclaró. Es cierto no era un hombre para el matrimonio, era algo que no se había hecho para él. Pero sí que deseaba una relación con ella. Más allá de ese contrato que ya no le apetecía tanto cumplir. No quería que acabara en unos días y desde luego no quería que ella cumpliera la norma de _no_ _amor _que él mismo había establecido. Era tan malo o peor que aquel otro hombre. Deseaba que lo amara y sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ella.

_Ya la amas_, le dijo su subconsciente.

Terry se quedó helado. ¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento? Probablemente no de dentro de sí ¿verdad? ¿Quién se enamoraba en dos días?

_Sabes muy bien que desde que te amenazó con aquel paraguas no te la has sacado de la cabeza._

No podía ser, se dijo. Era su conciencia la que estaba equivocada, no era ningún príncipe azul y su princesa necesitaba uno. Y pronto.

Quizá tuviera que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Feliz añoooooooo! espero que su 31 la pasaran lindo con su familia y les deseo muchas bendicions para este nuevo año. que les parecio este capi? estubo cerca ...pero pronto prontito ya veran! hasta mañana! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 12**

Candy se movía nerviosa por la habitación sin saber qué hacer, así que decidió poner la tele para no pensar en lo que había pasado y en cómo enfrentarse con el hombre que aún estaba en el baño. Temía el enfrentamiento, pero no iba a esconderse. No había sido culpa suya, Terry era el culpable por ser tan deseable, por obligarla a bañarse con él, por colocarla entre sus brazos y pedirle un beso.

Sí, la culpa era de él. Ella solo se había dejado llevar. Sabía que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso. Debería haberse limitado a su plan inicial de hacer unas cuantas preguntas y no haber caído en las trampas que el mismo Terry le había tendido. Sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, que buscaba ayudarla tal y como ella le había pedido, pero no quería que se enamorara de él. Y maldita fuera, porque ya se había enamorado de él. Cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se cubrió con él la cara ahogando un gemido. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y trató de evitar la oleada de desesperación que surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Había roto la norma más importante. Debería recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Terry no tenía porqué cargar con una tonta enamorada que carecía de experiencia y que sin duda él no podía desear. Sin embargo la parte más malvada de su conciencia le dijo: _él no_ _tiene porqué saberlo. Puedes disfrutar de estos días, más tarde ya lo_ _olvidaremos y para entonces sabremos todos los secretos para conquistar_ _a alguien más._ Yo no quiero a alguien más, gimió en voz alta. Aunque sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el cojín.

− ¿Intentas ahogarte? –preguntó Terry a su espalda.

− ¿Qué?

Señaló el cojín, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Candy se sonrojó.

−No –dejó el cojín a un lado–. Solo estaba pensando –explicó– me gusta… me gusta ponerme un cojín en la cara cuando pienso.

Terry enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

− ¿En serio?

−Sí, deberías probarlo alguna vez. Es realmente… inspirador – finalizó.

Miró a todas partes sin querer encontrarse con su mirada, pero él no le permitió escabullirse. Se sentó en la mesita, justo en frente, sin tocarla, mientras reclamaba su atención.

−Tenemos que hablar, Candy −explicó serio−. Creo que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato. Me dejé llevar y sé que el sexo no formaba parte del acuerdo.

−Sí, es cierto –tenía los hombros hundidos, no quería que Terry descubriera que aunque ella había sido quien había hablado de ese detalle en particular antes de nada, ahora deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes−. No estás obligado a…

Terry la miró incrédulo.

− ¿Obligado? –Preguntó– Candy, cariño, no era precisamente obligación eso de hace un rato –añadió mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el baño.

− ¿No? –inquirió ella. Terry negó con la cabeza.

−Me temo que si no hubieses salido cuando lo hiciste, habría acabado haciendo algo de lo que seguramente mañana te habrías arrepentido –le explicó.

Ella no pudo articular palabra. ¿De verdad Terry lo había hecho por propia iniciativa? ¿No era una obligación para él? Candy se sintió eufórica de pronto y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero trató de controlar su expresión para que Terry no notara su alegría.

−Sí –dijo simulando sentirse apenada–, supongo que soy irresistible.

Había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, Terry no debió notarlo o quizá sí. Se levantó tan rápido que Candy casi no tuvo tiempo de verlo moverse.

−Haré la cena –susurró desapareciendo de su vista y apareciendo frente a la cocina.

Candy no le contestó, se recostó contra el sofá y fijó su mirada en la tele. Echaban uno de sus episodios favoritos de Bob Esponja, pero lo cierto es que no pudo concentrarse en él, no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, en el deseo y en todo ese amor que ella tenía para dar. Aunque solo fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo, sin duda podría atesorar unos maravillosos recuerdos para el resto de su vida. La cena transcurrió sin mayor relevancia, la conversación fue cordial y se mantuvo en un tono neutro. Como se habían saltado la comida, Candy se sentía tan hambrienta que podía haberse comido una vaca entera y eso que no le gustaba la carne de ternera. Terry por su parte parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y le notaba algo tenso. Estaba demasiado silencioso para lo que solía ser, sin contar con que la comodidad de la que habían disfrutado hasta ese momento brillaba por su ausencia. Candy, que no quería que el resto de los días se dieran en ese clima incómodo, le dijo sinceramente:

−Creo que deberíamos acostarnos y acabar con la tensión.

Terry se atragantó con la comida.

− ¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo tratando de pasar el bocado que se había quedado atascado.

−Pareces tan tenso que al mínimo toque fueras a romperte –explicó ella− y sé que es por mi culpa, Terry. Crees que has hecho algo malo, pero no es cierto.

−Tú dijiste que no querías… y yo antes… y no debí…

−Deja de balbucear, príncipe, porque no te pega nada –le dijo, con una sonrisa. A Terry no debió escapársele el detalle de que ella lo había llamado príncipe, porque le brilló la mirada y sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en las últimas dos horas.

−Supongo que tienes razón, no me pega –un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla–. No dejas de sorprenderme, princesa.

El brillo seguía en sus ojos tan intenso que no podía apartar la mirada.

−Es verdad que yo dije que no habría nada… sexual –dijo sonrojándose– pero lo dije porque no quería que me dijeras que no de antemano. Solo soy… yo. Simple. No soy como las mujeres con las que sueles estar, Terry. No podía aspirar a que me desearas. − Terry la miró intensamente, pero no dijo nada, así que Candy continuó con su monólogo.−No quería obligarte a hacer nada que te hiciera sentir mal, así que pensé que podrías sentirte cómodo con un intercambio de preguntas, no implicaría más que unas cuantas respuestas.

−Y según creo, todavía no has tenido tus respuestas, princesa.

−Uff, creo que prefiero el método de ensayo-error –explicó ella.

Terry abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

−Sí, yo también lo prefiero.

Se levantó, la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo:

−Eres refrescantemente genuina.

Candy rio.

−Algo bueno tenía que tener.

−Tienes muchas cosas buenas −le levantó la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos−. Y eres tan deseable o más que esas mujeres de las que hablas. –Ella intentó apartar la mirada avergonzada, él no se lo permitió.–Lo digo en serio –terminó en cambio. Le rozó los labios levemente y después le pidió–Vístete, nos vamos al cine.

−Pero yo pensé que…

Terry rio al ver la sorpresa que mostraba su rostro sincero.

−Eso pasará – añadió él –, cuando tenga que pasar. Ahora nos vamos al cine.

Candy le miró pensativa, como tratando de decidir algo importante. Terry esperó su respuesta pacientemente.

− ¿Puedo escoger la película?

−Claro –dijo Terry −. Siempre que no escojas una comedia romántica llena de mujeres.

Había una mirada aterrada en su rostro y Candy no pudo evitar reír.

− ¿Has visto muchas de esas?

−Lamentablemente, sí. Mi hermana las adora –aclaró él.

−Yo también –confesó ella sincera.

−Está bien, soportaré la tortura… pero solo por ti –expresó con un asomo de sonrisa resignada.

−Te prometo que la película que escoja, te gustará.

−Permíteme dudarlo –dijo cínico. Candy sonrió sinceramente−.

Vamos princesa, apresúrate o no llegaremos a la última sesión.

−Cinco minutos –pidió.

Él sonrió resignado.

−Ya −cogió la cazadora, se la puso y le dijo: Te espero en el coche si no estás en cinco minutos me voy sin ti.

−No te atreverías –dijo sorprendida.

−No tientes tu suerte, princesa –le guiñó un ojo y añadió: cinco minutos.

Después desapareció por la puerta de la cabaña. Candy se apresuró a vestirse. Se puso los vaqueros secos, su jersey de repuesto y las botas, que continuaban un poco húmedas, pero tendrían que servir. Se pasó el peine por el cabello y tres minutos más tarde, con su abrigo puesto, estaba apagando la luz y saliendo de la cabaña, mientras caminaba con paso decidido hasta el coche.

Terry estaba recostado en la puerta del pasajero mirando la puerta fijamente y a Candy no se le escapó la mirada sorprendida al comprobar el reloj y mirarla a ella. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y ella supo en qué pensaba. Realmente era diferente al resto de mujeres con las que él solía tratar. Solo esperaba que lo considerara algo bueno.

Le abrió la puerta del coche para que se sentara y antes de cerrarla la miró intensamente y le dijo:

−Gracias por confiar en mí, princesa –la mirada de él bajó hasta la mano derecha de ella, sin guante. Candy siguió su mirada y se concentró en el mismo punto que los ojos de él, mirando sorprendida las cicatrices. No había vuelto a pensar en ellas, desde que se las había mostrado. Nunca se había sentido tan segura con nadie. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros mientras susurraba.

−Tú lo haces fácil, príncipe. Me siento segura contigo.

Terry le acarició brevemente la mejilla con los dedos, pensativo.

Poco después la alarma de su reloj acabó con el momento y el hombre sonrió.

−Supongo que han pasado los cinco minutos. Hora de irse.

Cerró la puerta enérgicamente, rodeó el coche y se sentó tras el volante. Instantes después con las luces encendidas, se dirigieron por aquel solitario camino, hasta el pueblo.

* * *

Otro capi?


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 13**

Terry estaba sinceramente sorprendido. No había esperado que

Candy se tomara de una forma tan ligera lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Esperaba que se enfadara, que le recriminara y que se distanciara de él. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Más bien al contrario. Ella confiaba en él de una forma tan absoluta que en ocasiones, le detenía el corazón. Qué irónico, pensó. Él, Terry, el hombre que nunca se enamoraba estaba cayendo rendido a los pies de aquella cosita pequeña, de su princesa dulce, inocente que de vez en cuando sacaba las uñas de una gata. Que tenía la pasión enterrada a flor de piel y que parecía querer sacarla y explorarla con él. ¿Desde cuándo era un hombre tan afortunado? Tu suerte acabará pronto, le dijo su conciencia. Había preferido llevarla al cine a aprovechar su propuesta de acostarse para acabar con la tensión. Increíble. Y ahora la iba a dejar escoger la película. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mentalmente. Seguro que verían una película romántica y eso le beneficiara, porque las mujeres se ponían tiernas con esas cosas y después… Pero él quería más con Candy, no quería que lo que pasara entre ellos fuera resultado de un estado emocional inducido por una sucesión de imágenes. Quería compartir con ella otras cosas, sus gustos, sus sueños. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en semejante calzonazos? Aparcó a un par de calles del cine. El pueblo era pequeño, pero al ser la única diversión en varios kilómetros a la redonda, la sesión de las once solía estar abarrotada. Salieron del coche, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y después de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, caminaron en silencio. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de analizar la situación y como habían llegado hasta ese momento. Candy también parecía perdida en los suyos, así que compartían un silencio amistoso, no había tensión entre ellos, ya no. Se había establecido una agradable comodidad. Al llegar a la taquilla y observar el panorama cinematográfico, Terry quiso dar media vuelta. La mayor parte de las películas en cartelera eran o comedias románticas, de esas que prefería evitar o películas de las que había que aprender algo o que te llevaban a reflexionar sobre alguno de los grandes males del mundo. No quería nada ni de unas, ni de otras. Quería simplemente compartir un buen rato con una mujer preciosa y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Candy se frotaba intensamente la nariz mientras se fijaba en los carteles de las películas. Después miró a Terry, con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y gesto resignado mientras le preguntaba:

− ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has decidido?

Candy asintió, mientras le explicaba.

−No había mucho que decidir, lo cierto es que de todo lo que hay para ver, que no haya visto ya, yo diría que la única que podemos ir a ver es… −dejó la declaración en suspenso unos momentos notando la tensión de Terry, al que acababa de secársele la boca y empezaban a sudarle las manos.

−Vamos, dilo ya, princesa. Me está matando la incertidumbre.

−Vale, por ser sincero y reconocer que no te fías de mí –dijo ella soltando una carcajada– te lo diré. Quiero que vayamos a ver _Hotel_

_Transilvania._

Terry la miró completamente anonadado. Ella le colocó suavemente una mano en el pecho y con la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia la derecha le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos:

− ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

−Bueno sé que es una de esas películas infantiles… quizá debería escoger otra, pero me apetece ver esa película. Realmente, me apetece –lo miró esperanzada− creo que podríamos ir a ver _Resident Evil_, si quieres. No estuvo nada mal, aunque preferiría ver el _Hotel Transilvania_, por el mero hecho de que todavía no he sacado tiempo para ir a verla.

− ¿Te gusta _Resident Evil_? –preguntó asombrado como si no pudiera creerlo. Candy siguió esbozando su sincera sonrisa y asintió convencida, añadiendo:

−Es una de mis películas favoritas. ¿Te gusta?

−No te imaginaba viendo…

− ¿Zombis? – Candy soltó una carcajada que sonó como música celestial a los oídos de Terry –. Venga vamos, te dejo escoger –sonrió sinceramente−. De hecho si no has visto la nueva entrega de Resident Evil me encantaría compartirla contigo.

− ¿Seguro? –Preguntó incrédulo–. Te dije que te dejaría elegir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Me parece bien.

Terry se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, mientras eufórico le daba un buen beso.

−No dudaré nunca más de tu buen gusto –le dijo tras dejarla de nuevo en el suelo e ir a sacar las entradas para ambos. En cuanto las tuvo las guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa con una pícara sonrisa y añadió: Vamos a comprar palomitas, princesa.

Candy estaba emocionada por muchos motivos, pero ahora mismo el que más sobresalía por encima del resto, era que Terry la había llevado al cine. ¡Al cine! Como si hubiera sabido que era su debilidad, el único lugar, aparte de en casa, en el que se sentía a gusto y feliz. No podía dejar de sonreír. Además había disfrutado mucho viendo el sincero temor que apareció en sus ojos cuando ella miraba concentrada la película. Y lo cierto es que desde antes de llegar ya tenía decidida cuál le apetecía ver, pero le gustó tenerlo en suspenso por unos minutos. Qué mala soy, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa colándose en su mente. Qué bien se sentía con Terry, era una sensación extraña y maravillosa que no quería que terminara jamás. Y encima ¡le iba a comprar palomitas! Bueno, era curioso que se emocionara con algo tan pequeño, pero lo cierto es que se convertía en una niña pequeña en cuanto pensaba en el cine. Era una de sus grandes debilidades, una buena película, palomitas recién hechas y su refresco favorito de naranja. Si a eso le sumabas una excelente compañía, para comentar posteriormente la peli, el resultado era la cita perfecta. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien pudiera compartir eso. En ese instante pudo ver a Terry que se dirigía hacia ella con un recipiente enorme lleno de palomitas y oscilando en su otra mano un refresco tamaño gigante con dos pajitas. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, ¡era un hombre tan tierno!

Él en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Candy extendió la mano para robarle una palomita.

−Mmmmm –dijo cerrando los ojos– deliciosa.

−Harás que me ponga celoso. Esta noche no has puesto esa expresión con la cena –se quejó.

−Es que las palomitas son un manjar exquisito y más cuando las comes en el cine.

− ¿Es algún tipo de fetiche? –inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

−Algo así –cuando empezó a hacer equilibrios para buscar las entradas, Candy le dijo:

−Déjame que te ayude con eso, príncipe.

Él la miró con intensidad y le entregó las palomitas, con la mano libre escarbó en su bolso y sacó las entradas para dárselas al acomodador, que les dejó pasar indicándoles el número de la sala.

Candy siguió la estela de Terry. Al entrar, Candy quiso verlas para localizar los asientos, pero él las ocultó en su pecho:

−Yo te guío, princesa. Y no quiero quejas –le advirtió.

−Cómo quieras –dijo ella mientras usaba su mano herida para meterse un puñado de palomitas en la boca, Terry la miró y se carcajeó.

−Haces todo a lo grande, ¿no, Candy?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Es superior a mí, siempre que como palomitas me las como a puñados.

−Venga, vamos, princesa. Hay que subir un poco más. Luego haremos una competición a ver quién puede meterse más en la boca.

Candy se llevo una mano a los labios mientras masticaba y trataba de no atragantarse con la risa. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, pero supuso que se debía a que la película llevaba bastante tiempo en cartelera y la mayor parte de la gente ya habría ido a verla.

Cuando llegaron a sus butacas Terry le cedió el paso y Candy se sentó con él a su lado. Terry colocó el vaso de refresco en el asiento y ayudó a su chica a colocar las palomitas entre ambos. Entonces, sin dar tiempo a más, las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó con uno de esos anuncios que siempre la asustaban. Dio un bote en el asiento y Terry le sostuvo la mano, mientras le susurraba:

−A mí también me sorprenden siempre los malditos anuncios.

−Da igual cuantas veces venga, siempre me pasa lo mismo – susurró ella avergonzada sacudiendo la cabeza.

−Aprovechemos la publicidad para nuestra competición –dijo Terry mirándola de reojo.

− ¿Preparado?

− ¡Ya! –dijo Terry, metiéndose un inmenso puñado en la boca, Candy lo imitó. Entonces ambos empezaron a masticar y tragar para seguir metiéndose puñados de palomitas a toda velocidad. Candy se atragantó y él le ofreció el refresco. Dio un sorbo y enseguida se le pasó.

−Naranja –susurró complacida.

−Es mi favorito –se disculpó Terry – no te pregunté y…

−También es mi favorito –confesó ella con la pajita aún entre sus labios–. Uy, no debería hablar con la pajita en la boca –dijo justo tras dejar la bebida a un lado–, siempre lo olvido.

−Está bien –comentó risueño–. Me gustan tus despistes.

Candy se limitó a sonreír algo avergonzada, pero muy complacida.

Después la imagen que apareció en la pantalla llamó su atención. La película estaba empezando. No pudo evitar mirar a Terry completamente sorprendida al ver inicio. No era _Resident Evil _sino la que ella había escogido: _Hotel_ _Transilvania_. Él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa mientras le ofrecía las entradas, donde pudo leer exactamente el título de la película.

Un agradable calor inundó su pecho y le hizo entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

Gracias, formó con sus labios sin pronunciar un solo sonido.

Cuando quieras, princesa, le contestó adoptando la misma técnica.

Se recostó hacia atrás en el asiento y se concentró en la pantalla mientras continuaba disfrutando de las palomitas y del rico refresco compartidos.

* * *

Feliz Noche!


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 14**

La noche anterior había estado llena de sorpresas, pensó Terry a la mañana siguiente mientras preparaba el desayuno. Candy seguía durmiendo cual angelito en su séptimo cielo y él había dedicado sus buenos diez minutos a contemplarla. Entonces se había desperezado y se había obligado a apartar su atención. Recordó la ilusión en sus ojos cuando había descubierto, la noche anterior, el título de la película que iban a ver. No había podido evitar contemplarla concentrado durante gran parte de la proyección. Se había reído, había llorado… de risa, había hecho comentarios por lo bajo llenos de emoción, había seguido comiendo palomitas a mofletes llenos –no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordarlo− y había bebido por la pajita con una dedicación y tal concentración que a él le hubiera encantado tener esos labios en una parte de su cuerpo que…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento. Pensar en ello no le llevaría a ningún lado. En una ocasión se habían dado un cabezazo al querer beber los dos al mismo tiempo y Candy había reído con fuerza, después como si nada le había dado un beso en la frente, había comido otro puñado de palomitas y había seguido disfrutando de la película. Era tan… emotiva, tan ingenua y tan sincera con sus emociones, que lo tenía atrapado. Al llegar a la cabaña había deseado desnudarla y perderse en ella, pero cuando vio que se quitaba la ropa sin dejar de parlotear, que se metía en la cama y le decía que fuera a dormir, él contuvo el aliento tratando de olvidar la dureza entre sus piernas y se acostó a su lado, de espaldas, mientras ella continuaba comentando la película y el trataba de prestarle atención. Cuando Candy se había inclinado, le había dado un beso de buenas noches y había ubicado su mano derecha sobre su corazón, Terry había pensado en atacarla por un instante, hasta que tan rápido como un suspiro y antes que le diera tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento, escuchó su pausada respiración a su lado.

Había pronunciado su nombre, pero ella yacía profundamente dormida. Increíble, se dijo con una sonrisa y después su conciencia añadió: _colega, va a ser una noche muy larga_.

Y lo había sido. Había estado excitado gran parte de la noche, había dormido a intervalos y finalmente había decidido levantarse. Estaba exhausto, tenso y frustrado, pero merecía la pena. Estaba disfrutando de un aspecto de la vida desconocido. Nunca había compartido algo más que sexo con las mujeres con las que salía. A pesar de haber hablado a Candy de amistad, lo cierto es que nunca había sido amigo de una mujer a excepción de su hermana. Y con su hermana no hacía las cosas que deseaba hacer con Candy.

Se concentró en la sartén, sería muy vergonzoso que se le quemara el desayuno, al fin y al cabo era un gran chef. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el frufrú de las sábanas a su espalda. Se giró y vio a una Candy bastante dormida. Tenía el pelo alborotado, el pijama retorcido y los ojos hinchados aún por el sueño. Posó los pies en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño. O no lo vio o no quiso verlo. Terry arrugó el entrecejo, había esperado un beso de buenos días al menos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y escuchó. El sonido del agua al golpear las paredes de la bañera le hizo relajarse, solo quería asearse antes de enfrentarse a él. Tenía la sospecha de que no le gustaban mucho las mañanas. No tardó mucho, apenas quince minutos más tarde salió vestida con la ropa del día anterior, el pelo mojado y frotándose los ojos. Se dirigió hacia él y dijo:

−Qué bien huele.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

−Buenos días para ti también, princesa.

Le sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

−Buenos días, príncipe. Me despertó este fabuloso olor.

− ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó de espaldas a ella.

−Mucha –contestó. Terry se giró con la sartén en la mano y una cuchara de palo en la otra.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó mientras cogía el tenedor y empezaba a comer los huevos revueltos.

−Vamos a ir a la playa, así que vete poniendo el bañador.

−No he traído bañador.

−Mejor –añadió él, mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo con una expresión lasciva en la cara. Candy se sonrojó, Terry sonrió de lado y explicó: No es buena época para bañarse, cariño. El agua está helada y el oleaje es demasiado intenso, pero podremos dar un paseo por la playa.

−Seguro que la arena estará mojada por la tormenta de ayer.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

−Probablemente, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. Así tendremos la playa entera para nosotros dos. Ningún loco se atrevería a ir a dar un paseo con este tiempo.

− ¿Nosotros estamos locos? –inquirió.

−Depende de a quién le preguntes, princesa –le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Candy pensó en la situación un par de minutos y preguntó:

− ¿Voy bien así vestida? – Terry la miró de arriba abajo quemándola con la intensidad de su mirada.

−Perfecta –contestó mientras se acercaba y le rozaba brevemente los labios con los suyos. Candy se pasó la lengua por ellos cuando él se separó y después volvió a concentrarse en la comida. Probó un par de bocados y le dijo:

−Si vamos al pueblo me gustaría ir al supermercado, necesito comprar algunas cosas.

−Claro, cariño. ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó sentándose en frente para dar cuenta de su propio desayuno.

−Es una sorpresa –le dijo misteriosa−. Me gustaría… mmm sorprenderte.

−Estos días son para ti –empezó él– no tienes que sorprenderme.

−No, Terry, te equivocas. Estos días son para los dos. Y quiero sorprendente, así que no puedes interferir con mis sorpresas como yo no interfiero con las tuyas.

Terry arrugó el entrecejo.

−Pero…

−No te escucho –dijo tapándose los oídos mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Terry comió a toda velocidad. Iba a ser un día interesante.

Candy lo esperaba en el porche contemplando el camino por el que habían ido la noche anterior en el coche. Se preguntó si la playa estaría muy lejos o si podrían ir andando. Se fijó en sus botas, que aunque no eran especialmente altas, podían ser un incordio para caminar por la arena y lamentó no haber llevado unas zapatillas.

Terry apareció en ese instante en la puerta, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, Candy colocó sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago.

− ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó muy cerca de su oído, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

−En la playa, en el camino y en mis botas –contestó ella. Terry debió de sonreír, porque ella sentía la risa en sus palabras.

−Iremos en coche, preciosa. No te preocupes por eso.

−Pero me gustaría ir dando un paseo, hay un paisaje precioso, sería una lástima perdérselo.

−Entonces iremos al pueblo y te compraré unas zapatillas ¿quieres?

Candy le miró por encima del hombro, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

−Ya has hecho demasiado.

−Déjame disfrutarlo, Candy. No seas cruel conmigo, anda –le dijo haciendo un puchero. Ella se giró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso.

−Eres tan especial, Terry. Haces que desee no separarme nunca de ti –expresó con sinceridad. Terry no se movió, se limitó a bajar los labios para darle un beso mucho más intenso que el de ella.

−Tú eres especial, Candy, no yo –l a cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta el coche. Al bajarla hizo que se rozara contra su cuerpo haciendo que ambos fueran muy conscientes del cuerpo del otro–. Ahora vamos por esas zapatillas y después dejaremos el coche en el pueblo y nos acercaremos hasta la playa caminando. ¿Te parece bien?

Candy asintió.

−Perfecto.

−Entonces vamos.

Candy abrió la puerta del coche y se fijó en las cicatrices de su mano derecha.

− Terry −susurró. Él se giró para mirarla− quizá debería ponerme el guante si vamos de tiendas, a la gente no suele gustarle…

−Olvídate de la gente, Candy – le pidió él−. A mí me gustas así y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella le dedicó la más brillante de las sonrisas.

−Gracias, Terry.

Le costaba creer lo bien que la hacía sentir aquel hombre. El pueblo estaba vacío y eso que no era temprano. Sin embargo semejante hecho no asombró a Terry, estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad del lugar. Candy no lo sabía, pero él había pasado muchos de los veranos de su infancia en aquel mismo pueblo, con sus abuelos y su hermana Karen. Stear no había estado tanto tiempo allí, pero claro era el mayor y solía ocuparse de otros asuntos. Karen y él por el contrario habían disfrutado de la mutua compañía y de la vida simple de la zona rural. Ahora ya no se parecía mucho a lo que había sido en su infancia. En los pocos años que habían transcurrido el pequeño y deshabitado pueblo se había convertido en casi una ciudad. Habían abierto un centro comercial y eso había llevado a que se inauguraran negocios y mucha gente joven y mayor se trasladara a vivir a la zona. Sin contar con que el turismo había aumentado bastante. Detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era demasiado pequeño. Había estado allí con anterioridad así que sabía que encontrarían todo lo imprescindible. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, se fijó en Candy y en su sonrisa. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió lo que había originado semejante reacción. Allí en el centro, había un bonito piano de cola rodeado por unos cordones que prohibían el paso. No había nadie cerca, solo un guardia de seguridad que vigilaba que nadie se acercara al instrumento y pudiera dañarlo. Terry concibió un descabellado plan. Candy parecía sentirse atraída hacia el instrumento, había empezado a caminar hacia él sin darse cuenta, parándose justo donde empezaba la zona acordonada. Terry la había seguido, pero no se detuvo con ella, se acercó al guardia de seguridad y trató de convencerle para que dejara que la chica pudiera acercarse.

El hombre lo evaluó con la mirada sin fiarse de él, pero Terry sonriente, le ofreció una cuantiosa propina y su palabra de que no le ocurriría nada al piano mientras estuvieran allí. El hombre no estaba muy convencido pero finalmente se retiró y Terry hizo que Candy subiese a la tarima y se sentara en el taburete.

−Vamos, princesa −l e susurró al oído tras ella, mientras esta acariciaba las teclas con adoración−. Deléitanos.

−No debería, Terry. El guardia va a volver pronto y nos echará de aquí.

−No, no lo hará. Acabo de sobornarlo –le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Candy lo miró tan sorprendida que deseó reír, pero no lo hizo.

–Toca para mí, princesa –susurró de nuevo en su oído.

−Nunca he tocado en un piano blanco –expuso ella en un susurro hipnotizada por el fabuloso instrumento. Terry no creía que hubiera mucha diferencia de un piano a otro pero no dijo nada, se quedó tras ella mientras Candy hacía algunos movimientos con su mano herida antes de empezar a tocar.

− ¿Quieres que toque algo especial? –le preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

−Tócame tu canción favorita –susurró él. Ella movía sus dedos sobre el teclado sin darse cuenta mientras hablaba con él.

−Hay una pieza –empezó− amaba esa pieza, pero hace tiempo que tuve que dejar de tocarla. Es muy dura para mi muñeca y sin embargo me muero por interpretarla otra vez.

Miró a Terry con un anhelo tan grande que hizo que la respiración se le congelara en los pulmones.

−Tócala, Candy. Solo por esta vez –le pidió.

Y casi sin querer, los dedos de ella comenzaron a obrar su magia y la pieza más inquietante que Terry había escuchado en su vida, inundó cada rincón del centro comercial. Sabía que Candy no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía haberse transformado en otra persona. No había timidez, no había dudas, solo había una pasión inquietante que alcanzaba a Terry y a toda la gente que empezaba a reunirse alrededor del piano, de una forma avasalladora que los enganchaba y no podían alejarse de ella. Tenía a medio pueblo hipnotizado con la magia que producían sus dedos. Terry se fijó en ella, en las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro, en la emoción que se palpaba en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento estaba exorcizando al último de sus demonios. La pena de su corazón estaba liberándose a través de las notas de aquel piano blanco y de la pieza que había escogido al efecto. _La patética_, de Beethoven. El título de la obra se coló en su mente en un momento dado recordando la única vez que la había escuchado en su vida. Había sido en el despacho de su abuelo, la noche que había muerto. Terry se quedó helado. Vinieron a su mente los tristes recuerdos, recuerdos que yacían olvidados en algún rincón de su alma y por un momento las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos y recordó. No la muerte del hombre que le había ayudado a convertirse en quién era hoy, sino su vida. Podía sentirlo a su lado, repitiéndole todas aquellas palabras que algún día salieron de sus labios, animándole a ir por su sueño. Podía recordar su risa, el tono de su voz. Cosas olvidadas hasta aquel instante por capricho de la memoria. Aquella pieza le recordaba a su abuelo, porque el hombre a pesar de ser temperamental, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, los había amado a todos con locura y aquel amor, aquella emoción, era lo que transmitía no solo la pieza, sino la mujer que la interpretaba.

Cuando terminó, los aplausos a su alrededor rompieron el silencio y Candy pareció sorprendida al levantar la mirada y encontrarse a toda aquella gente mirándola, aplaudiendo, gritando alabanzas y a Terry a su lado, con rastro de las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos. Se levantó temblorosa y se arropó en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza y quiso susurrarle palabras de amor, pero se contuvo. En cambio le dijo:

−Ha sido increíble, princesa.

−Sí –expresó ella−. Increíble. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan libre.

Lo miró a los ojos y con sinceridad le dijo:

−Gracias a ti.

−Yo no he hecho nada –aclaró él.

−Te equivocas, Terry. Tú lo has hecho todo. Gracias –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con el alma. Tan potente fue la fuerza de ese beso que no le importó quien los estaba viendo, la apretó contra él y lo profundizó con ganas. Al escuchar vítores a su alrededor, Candy se apartó sonrojada y él la miró con una disculpa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y bajaron de la tarima. El guardia se tocó la gorra en deferencia a ella y ocupó de nuevo su lugar. Algunos se acercaron para saludarla y Candy sonrojada, los recibió a todos con una sonrisa. Una niña pequeña llamó su atención, tiraba de su madre para ir hasta ella, finalmente se soltó y corrió hacia donde estaban.

−Tocas muy bien –dijo la pequeña. Candy se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

−Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

−Y eres muy guapa –añadió la niña mientras Candy le dedicaba una sonrisa más grande.

−Tú eres preciosa –le dijo−. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Dayana –susurró la pequeña y sin timidez añadió: Y un día voy a ser como tú.

Había cierto tono de desafío en su voz, cuando pronunció esas palabras y se alejó corriendo hacia su madre.

−No, pequeña –susurró Candy −, algún día vas a ser mucho mejor que yo.

Su mirada perdida entre la gente no le permitió ver que Terry la guiaba hasta la zapatería.

−Es hora de comprar esas zapatillas o perderemos todo el día aquí parados −explicó él inquieto. El ver aquella faceta de la chica estaba afectando sinceramente a su cordura y a otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su salud mental.

Dame fuerzas, Dios, rogó en silencio.

No quería que acabaran aquellos días y maldito fuera por ello, porque sabía que tendrían que terminar. Él no era lo mejor para ella y Candy, más que ninguna otra, merecía ser feliz. Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza y entraron en la zapatería sin más demora. Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

No recordaba haber hecho semejante locura anteriormente en su vida y sin embargo se había sentido tan libre. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Terry le estaba dando mucho más que respuestas. Era mucho más que un maestro, se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda y estaba curando una a una sus heridas. Había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía sí él lo hacía intencionadamente o simplemente era así con todo el mundo, pero sabía que no quería que aquello terminara. La había llevado a comprar unas cómodas zapatillas, luego le había dado media hora para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer –en deferencia a su petición de esa mañana− yéndose él por su lado a hacer sus cosas, según había dicho, y ahora estaban juntos en la playa. Paseaban como dos enamorados, con las manos unidas y en silencio, escuchando los sonidos del mar y aspirando el maravilloso aroma salado que tanto le gustaba. Terry tenía el pelo un poco alborotado, la nariz roja y los ojos irritados por el frío aire, pero estaba guapísimo. Imaginó que su propio aspecto debería ser desolador. A ella no le sentaba tan bien el desorden como a él. La noche anterior había aceptado que lo amaba, pero no lo había sabido con certeza hasta esa mañana al lado del piano. Cuando él la había mirado como si ella fuera todo su mundo, había entregado irremediablemente su corazón y sabía que no habría marcha atrás. Él era todo lo que quería en su vida y aunque no podría tenerlo para siempre, no pensaba desaprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Terry debió de percibir su mirada, porque se fijó en ella y sonrió.

− ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó preocupado.

−Un poco –aceptó ella−. Me encanta la playa, pero creo que no es buena época para estos paseos.

Terry sonrió.

−Mejor época para un baño calentito y acurrucarse en el sofá a ver una buena peli –propuso él.

−Eso suena a paraíso –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

−Sí, opino lo mismo. Sin embargo quiero hacer algo antes de volver a la cabaña – Candy le miró inquisitiva–. Vamos, acompáñame.

La guió hasta un restaurante al lado de la playa del que salía un intenso y delicioso olor a pescado.

−Siempre que estoy por aquí vengo al menos una vez a comer sardinas.

− ¿Te gustan? –Preguntó sorprendida– pensé que eras un hombre carnívoro.

−Y lo soy –dijo él− no sabes cuánto, princesa. Pero las sardinas me vuelven loco.

−Lo anotaré en mi agenda, así sabré qué hacer para volverte loco–le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano sana.

−Tienes las manos heladas –se las cogió y se las llevó a los labios. Las besó y las calentó con su aliento, mientras ella lo miraba boquiabierta. Nunca había hecho aquello con nadie, era algo más íntimo, incluso, que un beso. Terry en ningún momento desvió la mirada y Candy se sintió atrapada en la profundidad de sus ojos. Había mucho más en aquel hombre que una cara bonita y un cuerpo diez. Había un corazón tan grande, unos valores tan asentados y una sinceridad tan arrolladora que no solo le quitaba el aliento, sino que golpeaba todo su mundo. Cada vez que él sonreía, su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando le hablaba le temblaban las piernas y cuando la besaba, bueno, cuando la besaba parecía escapar de su propio cuerpo y flotar en el éter en un estado de ebriedad absoluta. Terry la guió hasta una mesa en el interior del local y esperaron a que fueran a servirles. Se encargó de hacer el pedido y después tiró de ella en el asiento para pegarla a él. Nunca habían comido tan cerca el uno del otro, pero se sentía bien así.

Cuando la bandeja de comida llegó, Candy miró con aprensión las sardinas y Terry con el entrecejo fruncido preguntó:

− ¿No te gustan?

−No es eso… −explicó ella alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

Estaba tan cerca que le rozó la mejilla con el pelo al mirarlo.

− ¿Entonces qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado.

−Es que me están mirando –dijo interrumpiendo la mirada, no queriendo ver la risa en sus ojos.

−Vamos princesa… −empezó Terry –, no me digas que te da pena la comida.

−Un poco –dijo mientras subía su mano para frotarse la nariz.

−No te preocupes, SuperTerry al rescate –dijo él simulando un vozarrón de superhéroe, a la mejor manera de las películas de Hollywood. Ella estalló en una sonora carcajada. Terry, sin dejarla escapar de sus brazos, separó las cabezas de las sardinas y las ocultó en una servilleta de papel, con la que hizo una bola para que quedaran fuera de su vista.

− ¿Así mejor? –preguntó. No se burlaba, solo la miraba con cariño.

−Sí, gracias.

Entonces él tomó su lugar y le dejó espacio a ella para que comiera.

Terry sonreía a la mujer que tenía a su lado de vuelta por la playa, desandando el camino para llegar a su coche. El frío había pasado, en el restaurante ambos habían entrado en calor y con el estómago lleno parecía que la perspectiva era otra. El día había resultado ser una completa sorpresa. No se parecía en nada al día que él había planeado al principio y sin embargo estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Candy ahora corría por la arena de la playa, con los brazos extendidos, disfrutando de su libertad, daba vueltas y vueltas y sonreía feliz, mirando al cielo y riendo. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se había tomado una copita de más, pero lo cierto era que solo estaba disfrutando del momento. Algo que sospechaba Terry, no había hecho nunca con anterioridad. Llegó hasta donde estaba y la agarró por la cintura desde atrás y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ella se giró y con el entusiasmo del giro ambos cayeron sin remedio sobre la arena. El golpe fue duro, la arena estaba empapada, pero ambos reían con sonoras carcajadas. Candy quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre Terry y este sujetaba su cintura mientras ambos reían sin mirarse. Entonces Candy se movió encima de él y la risa de Terry se atascó en su garganta, sustituyéndose por un ardiente deseo que hizo que solo pudiera pensar en desnudarla allí mismo, en el frío suelo, a la vista de cualquiera. Candy bajó la mirada hacia la suya y se inclinó para besarlo. Él la apretó contra sus caderas mientras se frotaba brevemente contra ella.

Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de las gargantas de ambos, mientras continuaban perdidos en un ardiente beso. Terry tomó el mando y con un impulso se colocó encima de ella. Estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, atrapándola allí y con una de sus piernas entre sus muslos, la miró con todo el ardor y pasión que guardaba dentro. Una pasión que ella misma había despertado. Candy no apartó la mirada ni se sonrojó, sino que con la respiración entrecortada le lanzó una mirada de gata que parecía querer decir "voy a devorarte" hecho que hizo que Terry se pusiera más duro aún. Candy se agitó debajo de él y Terry le frotó su nariz en la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído:

−Te deseo tanto, Candy. Podría tomarte aquí mismo y todo lo demás me daría igual.

Bajó los labios hasta el nacimiento del cuello, donde le besó el pulso y de nuevo volvió a mirarla intensamente. Ella respiraba con fuerza, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado, sus senos tentándole hasta lo indecible, mientras él movía de manera automática su muslo entre las piernas. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y Terry liberó una de sus manos para poder acariciarle el rostro.

−Te deseo, princesa –susurró de nuevo–. Debemos marcharnos.

Ella no parecía capaz de pronunciar un solo sonido, pero con su mano libre lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo y enlazó una de sus piernas en su cintura. La cercanía de los cuerpos hizo que Terry se tensara todavía más.

− Candy cariño, tenemos que irnos. Ya –ordenó apresuradamente.

La chica se limitó a lanzarle una mirada llena de deseo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

−Sí, vamos.

Terry se levantó, haciendo caso omiso del bulto que había en sus pantalones, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó la mano y al levantarse comenzó a sacudirse la arena del trasero. Terry en cambio apretó los dientes, al ver el gesto y obvió la arena, tirando de ella a paso ágil a lo largo de la playa.

−Déjalo, nos quitaremos la arena en casa –advirtió él.

−Pero ensuciaremos el coche –se quejó– la arena es difícil de quitar.

−No te preocupes, princesa. Lo solucionaremos −dijo tenso.

− Terry … solo será un momento. Date la vuelta.

Él no contestó, se limitó a enarcar una ceja sorprendido e hizo lo que le había pedido. Una vez estuvo a su espalda, empezó a darle breves golpecitos sacudiendo los pegajosos granos de arena. Terry impaciente miró por encima del hombro y un poco hosco dijo:

− ¿Terminas ya?

−Un momento, príncipe, casi está hecho –centró sus atenciones en sacudir su trasero, mientras Terry apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Empezaba a dolerle la presión que ejercían los pantalones sobre cierta parte especialmente sensible de su cuerpo.

−Me estás matando, Candy. Vámonos.

−Sí que te pones pesado –lo regañó–. No hemos terminado, ahora sacúdeme a mí. Si te das prisa pronto estaremos en el coche.

− ¿Me acabas de pedir que te sacuda? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Candy comprendió entonces el doble sentido y con un leve sonrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

−Vamos solo a un hombre se le podría ocurrir algo así –lo fulminó con la mirada sorprendiéndolo, nunca antes lo había mirado de semejante manera, así que se apresuró a obedecer, al parecer la chica tenía genio. Terry sonrió. A pesar de la prisa que había tenido hasta hacía un momento, ahora se tomó su tiempo para "sacudirla". Con una sonrisa maliciosa centró sus atenciones en su trasero, que estaba asombrosamente limpio para haberse estado revolcando en la arena. Le dedicó más tiempo del esencial mientras le daba pequeños cachetes para que la arena despejara la zona.

−Auch, Terry –se quejó– me has hecho daño.

−Vamos, princesa. No seas tan blanda, yo sé que te ha gustado.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro ligeramente cabreada. Y él, simulando arrepentimiento, se concentró en despejar toda la parte trasera, después la giró y empezó a sacudir con ternura sus pechos.

−Ahí no tengo arena –le explicó bajando la mirada a sus pechos.

−Ups, pensé que sí –la falsa inocencia en el rostro del hombre hizo que sonriera.

−Anda vamos, granuja – Terry fingió sentirse ofendido.

−Ey, ¿cuándo he dejado de ser tu príncipe?

−Quizá cuando empezaste a sobarme los pechos con la excusa de limpiar la arena inexistente – Candy se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba a una distancia prudencial.

− ¿Vamos, qué hay de tu sentido de la aventura? –preguntó él– para eso estamos aquí.

Candy sonrió con sinceridad y después se acercó mucho a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron y le dijo:

−Tonto el último.

A continuación empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Terry agitó la cabeza y la siguió mientras pensaba:

−No sabes lo que has hecho, Caperucita. Cuando el lobo te atrape te dará tu merecido.

Y una mirada lobuna se apoderó de su rostro sin poder hacer otra cosa que seguir la estela de su caperucita, a quien atrapó apenas un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta del coche. La alzó en brazos y le dio el beso más caliente, erótico y lascivo que le habían dado en su vida. Dejándola completamente desorientada y bastante deseosa. Entonces la metió en el vehículo, le puso el cinturón de seguridad, le dio un beso más breve y dando la vuelta para meterse en el asiento del conductor, pensó en todas las cosas que esa tarde iba a hacer con su pequeña mujercita. Había llegado la hora de que Candy supiera lo que era una aventura de verdad.

Y él estaba más que ansioso por enseñarla.

* * *

me alegra mucho que les guste la historia! :)

en el proximo capi tendremos lo que tanto hemos esperado! lo quieren hoy o mañana?


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**alfin! lo que tanto hemos esperado...**

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura :)**

* * *

Candy estaba completamente ausente perdida en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, perdida en sus sensaciones. En lo que Terry le provocaba, en lo que le había hecho. Habían estado disfrutando de la playa, tras una comida especialmente buena y después había pasado algo extraño. De pronto había deseado hacer cosas perversas con Terry. Ella nunca había tenido un deseo semejante. Nunca había deseado a un hombre de esa manera. Su príncipe era diferente y cuando le había regalado aquella ardiente mirada, su propia naturaleza apasionada había despertado. Ahora, en el coche mientras lo miraba, pudo observar que estaba tenso. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos de la presión que hacía al sostener el volante, apretaba los dientes y no decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba. Si bien es cierto que ella no habría sido capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra en aquel instante aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se decía en esas circunstancias? Terry se revolvió un poco en el asiento, no parecía especialmente cómodo y Candy saliendo de su trance le preguntó:

− ¿Te encuentras bien?

−Perfectamente, princesa –la miró de reojo, aún había ardor en su mirada– pero me sentiré mucho mejor cuando lleguemos.

Candy bajó la cabeza sonrojada y seriamente preocupada por lo que Terry esperaba obtener, así que trató de cambiar de tema.

−Me gustaría prepararte algo especial esta noche –empezó– ya sabes, la sorpresa.

−No te preocupes, princesa. Esta noche va a ser especial

No la miró, seguía concentrado en no salirse del camino. La tensión de su mentón y su cuerpo rápidamente empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

−Cuando lleguemos creo que me daré un baño –dijo ella–. Me pica todo el cuerpo. Ha debido colarse la arena dentro de la ropa.

−Después –dijo él sin dar explicaciones.

Candy lo miró un momento con toda la angustia que sentía en ese instante y tratando de controlar la respiración, trató de explicarse.

−Mira Terry, yo nunca… −las palabras se atascaron en su garganta−. No creo que sea buena idea que…

−Lo sé –la interrumpió él−. Y es una idea estupenda. Te prometo que te va a gustar, Candy. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo.

Ella tembló y cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de serenarse de nuevo. El coche se detuvo apenas diez minutos después y ella vio la cabaña. Se agarró con fuerza al asiento y empezó a contar hasta cien. Terry la detuvo en el número veinte. No lo había visto salir, pero en ese instante había abierto su puerta y la miraba con intensidad ofreciéndole de nuevo una mano, ella ni siquiera se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Terry esperó paciente. Ella le miró apenas y dijo:

−No creo que pueda hacerlo sola.

El hombre no dijo nada, se acercó a ella, le desató el cinturón y acarició brevemente sus manos. Después le dio un breve beso y la ayudó a salir del coche. Tras cerrar la puerta del pasajero la acorraló contra el vehículo. Candy sintió su calor tan cerca, que casi olvidó como respirar. Terry levantó una mano para acariciarle con ternura la mejilla.

−No tengas miedo, princesa –le pidió–. Soy yo, estoy aquí contigo y voy a hacerte muy feliz. Casi tanto como tú vas a hacerme a mí.

−Pero lo haré mal –ella apartó la mirada avergonzada, él alzó su barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

− ¿Recuerdas nuestro pacto, Candy?

Ella asintió. Él se limitó a añadir:

−Confía en mí.

Y un segundo después la besó, dejándole sentir todo lo que ella le hacía a su alma, a su cuerpo y a su corazón. Había mucho más que deseo en aquel beso, aunque ninguno de los dos se paró a analizarlo. Un instante después abrazó su cuello y él la apretó contra su cadera. Ella dio un respingo al notar su excitación, pero no le permitió apartarse. La cargó en brazos con las piernas envueltas en su cintura acunando entre sus piernas su dureza y la llevó a la cabaña. De alguna manera se las arregló para abrir la puerta y cerrarla de una patada. Después la llevó a la cama, donde la recostó con cuidado y se ubicó sobre ella. La besó una vez más y después le acarició el rostro.

−Eres hermosa –susurró mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuello besándola. Candy estaba nerviosa, pero él la estaba distrayendo muy bien y no pudo pensar demasiado en lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo cuando llegó al borde de su jersey, se tensó un poco y él le acarició el estómago por encima de la prenda. −Tranquila, cariño. Todo irá bien.

Candy se perdió en sus ojos y asintió. Terry tiró de él para sacárselo por la cabeza y dejarla con su camiseta de tirantes. −Sigues llevando mucha ropa, princesa –se rió él–. Déjame que te ayude con eso –dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejándola con un sujetador de encaje negro−. Me gusta tu ropa interior –añadió mientras le besaba el valle entre los pechos.

− Terry –susurró ella removiéndose bajo él.

− ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –preguntó con ternura.

−Tú –empezó mientras le tiraba del jersey.

− ¿Me lo quito yo o me lo quitas tú? –había apenas un matiz bromista en su tono. Seguía notándosele tenso. Candy se acercó y tiró del jersey, pero le costaba bastante, así que Terry la ayudó sacándoselo por la cabeza y tirándolo a su espalda.

− ¿Mejor? –su ardiente mirada empezaba a quemarla. La hacía sentir especialmente salvaje, capaz, deseada. Asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía sus manos hacia el botón de su pantalón–. Shh, despacio, cariño.

Retiró con ternura sus manos, se bajó de la cama para quitarle las zapatillas y los calcetines y deshacerse de los suyos. Alzó la mirada apenas un instante después y quedó atrapado por su simple y natural belleza.

−Eres perfecta.

Candy encogió las piernas, tratando de ocultarse a sus ojos.

−Ni se te ocurra, princesa –dijo acercándose, separándose sus piernas y ubicándose entre ellas.

La chica comenzó a respirar nerviosa.

−Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

−Estoy asustada –explicó ella.

−Lo sé, cariño –se acercó hasta su rostro y la acarició con

ternura− pero recuerda que no debes temer nada mientras estés conmigo.

−Confío en ti.

El corazón de Terry no cabía en el pecho, no solo por sus palabras, sino por la seguridad que había en su mirada. Sabía que confiaba en él con toda su alma. También sabía que estaba muy nerviosa, aquello era nuevo para ella y le asustaba no hacerlo bien. Él sabía que no había manera en el mundo en que lo decepcionara. La deseaba más allá de la razón. No había querido quitarse los pantalones precisamente por eso, para alargar el interludio. Quedaría muy mal que un experto en la materia como él, se fuera como un simple adolescente en su primera vez.

Quería hacer de aquella noche algo especial para Candy, por muchos motivos. El primero de ellos porque sabía que parte de aquel miedo provenía de su pasado. Quería que ella olvidara a aquel otro hombre que la había dañado hasta lo indecible y pensara solo en él. Tú también vas a hacerle daño, le dijo su conciencia.

Probablemente así fuera, pero no iba a pensarlo en ese momento.

Se concentró en el cuerpo femenino. Bajó los tirantes del sujetador mientras daba pequeños besos haciendo el recorrido hasta su pecho, besó la porción de piel que escapaba del delicioso encaje y llevó sus manos a la espalda. Se peleó unos minutos con el broche pero finalmente lo consiguió. Se lo quitó con un gesto de victoria en el rostro. Supo que quería cubrirse, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario agarró la sábana con fuerza mientras observaba sus pechos desnudos. Sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo que si no lo hacía moriría en el momento, atrapó uno de ellos entre sus labios, torturándola suavemente, acariciándola con su lengua y sus dientes. Ella se arqueó contra él susurrando su nombre. Terry bajó entonces por su estómago hasta llegar a su cintura. Sin dejar de besarla retiró la prenda algo impaciente y una vez desnuda, le deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el muslo, mientras continuaba prodigando besos en su vientre y jugando con la punta de la lengua en su ombligo. Candy se encogió levemente cuando Terry enganchó los dedos en sus bragas y tiró de ellas hacia abajo. Intentó apretar las piernas, pero él no se lo permitió.

−Mírame −le pidió− quiero que veas cómo te doy placer.

Sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de ella, terminó de quitarle las bragas y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos y lamidas en la cara interna del muslo, aproximándose cada vez más a su centro húmedo y caliente. Candy no podía respirar. Sin duda Terry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Desde el momento en que le había quitado la ropa y había tomado el control parecía incapaz de decir nada, de negarse o apartarse de él. Una parte de ella estaba asustada, quería irse lejos de allí, la otra solo deseaba llegar hasta el final y ver qué pasaba. No tenía nada que perder. Terry estaba ahora entre sus piernas. Jugando con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, volviéndola loca. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar algo que, aunque ignoraba exactamente qué era, no podía evitar removerse mientras Terry reía en silencio.

− ¿Lo sientes, princesa? ¿Sientes como te atrapa?

Le brillaba la mirada mientras la miraba y continuaba con su tarea. Evitaba intencionadamente su punto más caliente, deleitándose en torturarla con leves mordisquitos y lamiéndole la zona interior de los muslos.

− ¡Deja de jugar ya! −exigió ella sin comprender muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo.

La mirada de Terry brilló con más intensidad mientras se acercaba a su centro y daba un primer lametón. Después se alejó levemente:

− ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Candy?

Sabía que él la estaba tanteando, viendo hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar.

−No. Sí. No. No sé −dijo mientras se agitaba sobre las sábanas.

Terry se cernió sobre ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

−Eres exquisita −susurró un instante después mientras bajaba su mano para explorar los suaves pliegues de la joven− podría hacerte esto todo el día y toda la noche. Candy se agitaba bajo él, incontrolablemente. La sensación de los finos y largos dedos de él acariciándola era extraña y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, mientras él continuaba acariciándola. −Estás tan mojada...

Introdujo un dedo en su interior y ella pareció tensarse un momento, pero estaba tan condenadamente caliente, que duró poco la oposición. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite, significara aquello lo que significase.

−Estás muy cerca, ¿verdad, cariño?

Candy no contestó, no podía. Había olvidado como formar las palabras. Era lava derretida, solo podía sentir aquel calor que la inundaba y parecía levemente ir formando parte de todo su cuerpo.

−Eso es, cariño. Déjate ir. Dámelo todo.

Y Candy hizo lo que él le pedía. Terry observaba a la joven respirando entrecortadamente, sonrojada y saciada y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad lo desbordara. Estaba así por él, solo por él y nunca había sentido aquello con nadie más.

Eres un maldito egoísta, le susurró su conciencia.

Y no sabes cuánto, pensó a cambio. Iba a hacer que aquella mujercita suplicara para que él no se detuviera, para que le diera placer una y otra vez. Había llegado el momento de que ella lo hiciera feliz. Muy feliz. Con una sonrisa depredadora se arrojó sobre ella y la atrapó en un beso, mientras frotaba el evidente bulto de sus pantalones contra su centro. Ella lo miró durante un par de segundos con sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos por la incredulidad, pero después enlazó los brazos en su cuello y le abrazó con sus piernas, para acercarlo más.

−Quítate los pantalones −le pidió Candy. Terry quiso darle la oportunidad de retractarse.

− ¿Estás segura? −la miró con seriedad−. Me temo, cariño, que una vez que lo haga no habrá marcha atrás.

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos de su mano buena.

−Quiero que seas tú −le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pudo verla en sus ojos tan clara como el agua. Terry, con las manos temblorosas por la intensidad del momento se incorporó y se deshizo de su ropa, quedando libre ante los ojos de la sorprendida mujer.

−Tú... tú... eres... −lo miraba con auténtico pavor− inmenso −terminó con apenas un susurro.

Terry soltó una tensa carcajada.

−Cariño, te prometo que todo encajará perfectamente −le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura−. No estés nerviosa.

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró como pidiendo permiso mientras extendía su mano hacia la parte más dura de su cuerpo. Él no se retiró, sino que dejó que ella acunara su erección entre sus manos, lo acariciara y observara exactamente los secretos de su anatomía.

−Shh, cuidado cariño −susurró−, si haces eso todo terminará antes de empezar.

Candy le miró confusa, pero apartó las manos. Terry sonrió mientras atrapaba su boca en un ardoroso beso.

−Todo va a estar bien −le dijo mientras tomaba su miembro en la mano y la acariciaba rítmicamente su centro con él, viendo como nuevamente comenzaba a agitarse bajo su poderoso cuerpo. Terry le miraba el rostro todo el tiempo. Disfrutaba viendo las distintas emociones que aparecían en él. Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente preparada, colocó su erección en la entrada y de un único empujón se hizo hueco dentro de ella. Estaba muy mojada, consecuencia de su anterior orgasmo y del calor del momento, así que la entrada no resultó difícil. Sin embargo sabía que aquello era nuevo para ella, no debía moverse. La mujer lloriqueaba levemente, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas en un momento y él se odió por haberle hecho daño. Apoyó la frente contra la suya y le susurró:

−Pasará enseguida, Candy. Te lo prometo.

La joven le miró con confianza. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero no había rechazo ni recriminación en su mirada, de hecho esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Le atrajo hacia ella para darle un dulce beso. Terry se volvió loco. Candy se movió un poco y él solo atinó a decir:

−Espera, cariño. No... te... muevas −la tensión en su voz golpeó a la muchacha que lo miró con preocupación.

− ¿Terry? −preguntó toda ingenuidad−, ¿estás bien?

Terry apoyó de nuevo la frente contra la de ella, mientras dejaba escapar una tensa carcajada.

−Se supone que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso...

Ella sonrió pícaramente y le dijo:

−Muévete, príncipe o me dormiré.

−Desvergonzada −le dijo en broma, mientras la atrapaba en un beso y comenzaba a moverse de forma rítmica y constante. Pronto las palabras ya no tuvieron lugar entre ellos. La pasión del momento les arrolló por completo, dejándoles incapacitados para hacer cualquier otra cosa, además de sentir el calor, la pasión y la ternura derivada de la unión de sus cuerpos. Candy gemía el nombre de él y Terry la acariciaba con la mirada, la cubría de besos mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella en un baile sin fin que los llevó a ambos al paraíso.

Esa primera vez y un par de veces más.

* * *

que suertuda la pecas! feliz noche :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 16**

Candy se despertó arropada entre los brazos de su amante. Vaya, ahora sí que podía utilizar esa frase que tantas veces había leído en sus libros. Lo cierto era que adoraba estar en esa posición, no le extrañaba nada que sus protagonistas favoritas repitieran una y otra vez. Había sido fantástico. No había otra palabra para describir la perfección de lo que había compartido con aquel hombre al que ya amaba más que a su propia vida. La tensión llegó a su cuerpo al preguntarse si a lo largo del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, alguna vez se le había escapado semejante declaración.

Creía que no, pero ¿lo había hecho? ¿Le había dicho cuanto lo amaba? No dejes que haya sucedido eso, Dios mío. Terry se removió a su lado y abrió los ojos. Pudo percibir el brillo de sus ojos azules a pesar de la oscuridad reinante.

−Buenos días, princesa −dijo mientras se acercaba para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

−Buenas noches, príncipe −contestó con una ceja arqueada, conteniendo una sonrisa.

− ¿Noches? −se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor buscando el reloj de la mesilla−. Es tardísimo. Tengo que prepararte la cena.

−Déjame disfrutar de esto un ratito más −se acomodó contra él y le acarició el pecho con cariño, mientras daba vueltas a algo en su cabeza−. Terry... −empezó titubeante.

− ¿Qué pasa preciosa?

−Me preguntaba si... −tragó saliva nerviosa, su caricia sobre el pecho del hombre también se detuvo de pronto− lo de antes... ¿fue bueno?

−Vaya −dijo Terry sorprendido e incluso un poco dolido−, si tienes que preguntar, supongo que no.

−No me refiero a eso −le regañó ella dándole un suave golpecito en el pecho−. Me refiero a si fue bueno para ti −el sonrojo llegó hasta las raíces del pelo, lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

−No fue bueno, cariño, fue increíble −sostuvo con delicadeza su mano entre las suyas y se la bajó hasta su miembro, erecto de nuevo. Candy lo miró boquiabierta.

− ¿Cómo?

−Tú me haces esto, princesa −le dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella para besarla.

La chica comenzó a acariciarle con cuidado de no hacerse daño en su mano herida, pero él la detuvo.

−Cariño, es demasiado pronto −le aseguró−, me levantaré e iré a preparar algo de cenar.

−No −se quejó ella−. No te vayas.

−Si me quedo aquí, no podré resistir el deseo de hacerte el amor otra vez y es demasiado pronto.

Ella hizo un mohín, después soltó el aire en un suspiró y acordó.

−Vale, tú eres el experto.

Cuando él retiró la ropa de la cama para salir, se congeló en el sitio y cada músculo de su cuerpo quedó completamente tenso.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Su brusco gesto la había asustado un poco. Él no contestó, se sentó en la cama encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se llevó las manos al pelo, mientras se lo alisaba. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, miró intensamente a Candy con la mirada.

−Olvidamos usar protección.

Terry deseó golpearse la cabeza con algo ¿desde cuándo era tan estúpido? Llevaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales desde los dieciséis años y en todo ese tiempo jamás se había acostado con una mujer sin un preservativo de por medio, incluso aunque ellas tomaran pastillas anticonceptivas. Y ahora, en apenas un momento había tirado un montón de años de precaución a la basura. Se fijó en el gesto de Candy, parecía completamente desconcertada, como si no le comprendiese bien. No podía ser tan inocente ¿verdad? Nadie era tan inocente. ¿O ella sí lo era? La miró tratando de evaluarla y después se explicó:

−Olvidamos tomar precauciones, Candy −explicó pausadamente−.

Había comprado preservativos, pero los dejé en el coche.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y susurró.

−Oh, no. ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que...? −se movió rápidamente para salir de la cama, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor. Terry inmediatamente se preocupó por ella.

− ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Había auténtico arrepentimiento en su voz. Se sentía culpable por ser el causante de su incomodidad.

−Sí −contestó ella sonrojándose−, estoy bien. Un poco dolorida, pero bien.

Terry se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

−Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

−No lo sientas, Terry. Yo no lo siento.

Ella apoyó su mano sobre la del hombre y preocupada le preguntó:

− ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Terry la miró fijamente un momento sorprendido, ella no estaba gritando, ni armando un gran revuelo por el descuido. Estaba allí sentada, desnuda, con él, mirándole con toda la confianza del mundo, preguntándole exactamente que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Y curiosamente, el peso del mundo que siempre había pensado sentiría en un momento así, no estaba sobre sus hombros. Se sentía especialmente liviano. Un poco inquieto, pero no demasiado.

−Lo peor que puede pasar −dijo mirándola directamente− es que te quedes embarazada.

Ella lo miró incrédula un momento, se llevó las manos al vientre, miró hacia abajo y de nuevo a él.

−¿De veras?

−Sí. No puedo pasarte nada, porque estoy limpio. Siempre...

−tragó saliva y continuó− siempre había tomado precauciones, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

−Bueno entonces no es tan grave −se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama a su lado−. No te preocupes, Terry.

− ¿Y si estás embarazada? −preguntó nervioso mirándola de reojo.

−No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para ser padre.

Terry la miró entonces directamente.

− ¿Lo crees de verdad?

−Eres amable, eres bueno, un hombre trabajador y cariñoso. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer del padre de su hijo?

−Yo no sé nada de compromiso, Candy. No te amo y no voy a casarme contigo.

La miró muy detalladamente para identificar cualquier posible signo por su parte, pero no pasó nada o al menos nada que pudiera percibir a simple vista. Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros.

−He dicho que serías un gran padre, Terry. No un gran marido.

Yo no quiero casarme contigo −estaba seria y parecía hablar con la

verdad−. Sin embargo si tengo que tener un hijo ahora, no se me ocurre mejor padre que tú. Además somos amigos ¿no?

Terry la miró, un extraño sentimiento revolviéndole las tripas.

¿Realmente tendría un hijo con él solo porque eran amigos? ¿No lo amaba? ¿No esperaba que se casara con ella? ¿De qué mundo había salido esta pequeña mujer? Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

−Sí, somos amigos −dijo finalmente−. Solo quería asegurarme de que lo tenías claro.

Candy se levantó tal cual estaba, desnuda y caminó hacia el baño, cuando llegó a la puerta justo un momento antes de abrir, lo miró por encima del hombro y le dijo con una sonrisa:

−Lo he sabido desde el principio, Terry. ¿Por qué lo dudas tú ahora?

Acto seguido se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta y él pudo escuchar el ruido del agua al llenar la bañera. Terry asombrado por sus palabras agitó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Candy nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, buscó su ropa y se vistió rápido sin pensar demasiado en ello. Ya lo afrontaría cuando llegara el momento, por ahora tenía que cocinar una cena muy especial. Candy se metió en la bañera y el agua caliente calmó sus músculos doloridos. Su corazón iba a ser más difícil de reparar, pero se había aventurado a algo que desde el principio supo que podría salir mal. Tan mal como había ocurrido en realidad. Amaba a aquel hombre con toda su alma. ¿Qué haría si resultaba estar embarazada? ¿Podría tener un hijo con él y aún así ver como se acostaba con una mujer tras otra justo al otro lado del pasillo? Una fría y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sabía que no podría hacerlo. De nuevo tendría que reorganizar toda su vida, dejar su casa, la ciudad y buscar un nuevo hogar. Lejos de toda la confusión y de aquel hombre que había conseguido lo que pensó que ningún otro hombre volvería a conseguir. Su amor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Terry estaba dándole el último toque a la cena cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y Candy, envuelta en el albornoz, atravesó la estancia para sentarse en un taburete en la barra que separaba la cocina del resto del lugar. Terry buscó signos en su cara de haber estado llorando, pero no había rastro alguno. Al parecer había sido sincera con sus anteriores afirmaciones, hecho que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

¿Cómo era posible? Sacudió la cabeza mientras le decía:

−Fui a buscar las bolsas al coche, traje tus cosas.

−Genial −dijo ella−, podré prepararte tu sorpresa.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

− ¿Entonces hablabas en serio?

−Yo siempre hablo en serio −explicó sonriendo con ternura−, pero primero haré otra cosa.

Se levantó del taburete y recorrió la estancia con la mirada para descubrir donde había colocado la compra. Las bolsas estaban encima del sofá. Se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a rebuscar dentro, haciendo bastante ruido con los plásticos.

− ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? −preguntó Terry con los ojos entrecerrados y apretándose los oídos− ¡me van a reventar los tímpanos!

−No seas exagerado, príncipe −dijo ella a cambio conteniendo una carcajada−. Es que no encuentro lo que busco.

Terry esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. Se acercó por detrás y sujetándola por la cintura, le susurró al oído:

− ¿No estarás buscando las bragas que compraste, verdad princesa?

Ella se sonrojó y le miró por encima del hombro de forma acusatoria:

− ¡Estuviste rebuscando en mis cosas! ¡Eres un cotilla!

−En realidad no rebusqué en tus cosas −se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la íntima prenda−, lo que pasa es que se cayeron al sacar las bolsas.

Candy le miró con sospecha.

−Te lo prometo −dijo él ante su extrañada mirada, mientras le entregaba la prenda en son de paz. Ella se la arrebató con fuerza y se las puso. Terry se relamió los labios y ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Hombres! Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha que trató de disimular con una leve tos, no convenía animarle.

− ¿Y en qué consiste esa sorpresa, preciosa? −preguntó curioso.

−Cocinaré para ti −dijo ella satisfecha.

−La cena está casi hecha.

−No hay problema. Lo que yo voy a prepararte va después de la cena...

Se asomó por el lado derecho tratando de espiar en la cazuela.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿O no puedo saberlo tampoco esta vez?

− Terry se encogió de hombros.

−Supongo que puedo decírtelo. Son unos simples macarrones a la carbonara. Me muero de hambre, me apetecía algo que se hiciera rápido.

−No creo que sean simples si los estás haciendo tú. Todavía no he probado nada cuyo sabor identifique con algo que haya comido antes.

El cuello de Terry se sonrojó más de lo habitual, mientras se rascaba con el dedo índice la cabeza y decía:

−Como digo, eres mi mejor crítica.

−Solo digo lo que pienso −expuso ella−. Y eres el mejor. Tu comida es orgásmica.

Terry la miró divertido.

− ¿Prefieres mi comida a mi persona, entonces?

−Te prefiero a ti, con tu comida encima −dijo ella mientras se

reía− pero a falta de ello, me conformo con probar tus macarrones a la carbonara.

−Quizá en algún momento podamos hacer realidad esa fantasía tuya.

Candy tragó saliva con fuerza y siguió con su tema, ignorando el comentario del hombre:

−Después de cenar y que calmes tu hambre, te dejaré que me ayudes a preparar tu sorpresa.

Él, por esa vez, lo dejó pasar y le siguió la corriente.

− ¿Cocinar juntos? −preguntó él pensativo.

− ¿Alguna vez has cocinado con alguna de tus mujeres?

−En realidad... −pensó en ello un momento y luego sorprendido dijo: No. Nunca he cocinado con una mujer con la que haya...

−Vale, no necesito que termines tu frase, campeón.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

− ¿Te da vergüenza?

Candy enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo.

− ¡Dios Santo, te da vergüenza! Después de todo lo que hemos hecho hace un rato...

La joven le colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios.

− ¿Ya está la cena?

Terry empezó a mordisquearle los dedos sin contestar a su pregunta. Cuando se metió uno en la boca, Candy dio un paso atrás y se apartó de él.

−Dijiste que era pronto −lo acusó−, así que no empieces lo que no estás dispuesto a terminar.

Terry rio con ganas y le dio un abrazo a su pequeña mujercita, después retiró los macarrones del fuego y los llevó a la mesa donde disfrutaron tanto de la comida como de la buena conversación.

−Entonces dime, ¿cómo es que se te ha ocurrido comprar bragas?

¿Pensabas seducirme?

Candy se atragantó con los macarrones y bebió un trago de agua para que le ayudara a pasar el bocado, mientras se daba leves golpes en el pecho.

−No te ahogues −dijo él divertido.

−Eres malvado −se quejó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

−Lo sé −la miró con ardor, mientras recorría sus rasgos con la mirada, bajaba hasta la abertura de su albornoz, se lamía los labios y volvía a subir hasta sus ojos. Candy respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía nerviosa.

−No sé si recuerdas −dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad− que apenas traje ropa −se sonrojó un minuto antes de terminar−. Se me había acabado la ropa interior de repuesto.

−Podrías haber dejado de usar ropa interior −propuso él.

−No me gusta ir con el culo al aire −dijo algo irritada.

−Pues a mí me encantaría.

− ¿Te encantaría ir con el culo al aire? −preguntó yéndose por el doble sentido de su afirmación− yo no me quejo. Adelante.

− ¿Entonces me das permiso? −preguntó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

− ¿Qué haces? −la pobre mujer estaba completamente sonrojada y no podía evitar abrir mucho los ojos ante la conmoción. El hombre se había vuelto completamente loco.

−Complacerte, princesa.

−Pero yo...

− ¿No querías que dejara de usar ropa interior?

Ella no salía de su asombro.

−No tienes pudor alguno.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

−Puede que no, pero tú has perdido parte del tuyo −le dijo− o sino no estarías a la mesa con solo unas bragas y el albornoz puesto. Y dicho sea de paso, me permite presenciar una fabulosa vista desde aquí.

Candy bajó la mirada y vio que la abertura del albornoz dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Se cubrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse con fiereza y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Terry la miraba divertido.

−Vamos, princesa. Disfrutemos de la aventura.

Se terminó de quitar los pantalones, la ropa interior y se sentó de nuevo en su taburete.

−Ahora te toca a ti.

− ¿Quieres que... cenemos... desnudos? −estaba seriamente horrorizada.

− ¿Cuántas veces en la vida vas a poder hacer esto?

−Estás loco, Terry. De veras... −sin embargo se levantó, desató el albornoz y lo dejó caer. Después se sentó en su lugar.

Terry la miró con una ceja arqueada.

−No estás cumpliendo las normas del juego −dijo con tonillo de

retintín−. Venga, cariño, arriésgate.

Candy, muy seria y mirándolo fieramente se puso en pie, se deshizo de las bragas y se las tiró a él mientras le decía:

− ¿Mejor así?

−Mucho mejor −dijo atrapándolas con su mano y colocándolas en la mesa a su lado−. Lástima no tener bolsillos en este momento, no volverías a verlas, princesa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y de nuevo trató de disimular una sonrisa.

Terry tenía algo que la hacía sentirse muy especial.

¿Cómo no iba a amar a ese hombre?

* * *

falta poco para el final quedan 3 capis y el epilogo! pronto subire otra historia y ADIVINEN! esta es una trilogia esta es la primera historia la escritora ya termino la segunda y va por la mitad de la tercera mas otro libro aparte. esas tambien las adaptare cuando salgan :) ley la sipnosis y se ven tan lindas como esta

feliz tarde :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo 17**

Terry se levantó y observó el desastre de la noche anterior. Habían intentado hacer un pastel de chocolate, receta de su pequeña Candy, que al parecer era una enamorada de la repostería. Sin embargo no habían llegado muy lejos. Habían acabado revolcándose en la harina y embadurnados hasta las cejas de los más diversos ingredientes. Le había hecho el amor en la cocina, los dos enharinados, había probado el chocolate sobre su cuerpo y le había dado un montón de recuerdos calientes para atesorar. Después se la había llevado a la bañera, Candy había susurrado algo como que nunca se había pasado tanto tiempo en el agua como en los últimos días, pero parecía disfrutar de la cálida sensación. Lástima que su pasión hubiera permanecido oculta tanto tiempo. ¡Lo que se había perdido el mundo! Y lo que había ganado él. A pesar de sus sonrojos y su aparente timidez, en cuanto la tocaba se transformaba de tierna a salvaje y encendía una llama en él imposible de apagar. No recordaba a ninguna otra mujer que le hubiera afectado tanto. Es más, en los últimos días, era incapaz de recordar a alguna otra mujer. A pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, se le había metido debajo de la piel y parecía que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, lo había compartido con su pequeña Candy. No quería que se marchara. ¿Y qué te lo impide?, le preguntó su conciencia. Solo su cabezonería. No quería que ella lo amara, bueno sí quería. Lo que no quería era amarla, porque implicaba una serie de cosas con las que no se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo ella no parecía sentir nada más que amistad por él, quizá pudiera convencerla para extender su contrato unos cuantos días más o una semana, quizá un mes. Terry agitó la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la mente. Iba a meterse en problemas si seguía por ahí, pero quería probar más cosas con Candy. Todavía le faltaba un gran camino de fantasías que hacer realidad. Suyas y de ella. El teléfono escogió ese momento para sonar. Terry descolgó y susurrando "un momento" se metió en el baño para contestar la llamada sin despertar a Candy. Una vez aislado, saludó de nuevo.

−Hola, Terry al habla.

El ruido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse la despertó. Abrió los ojos y se estiró feliz. El murmullo apagado de la voz de Terry llegó hasta ella y se preguntó con quien estaría hablando.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó el desastre de la noche anterior con una saciada sonrisa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que hacer una tarta de chocolate pudiera ser tan divertido. Bueno, mejor dicho, no hacer... ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando cuando atacó a Terry con la mezcla de harina? _No pensabas_, le dijo su conciencia.

Cierto, se dijo sonriente. _Deberías hacerlo más a menudo_, escuchó como un eco en su mente. No lo dudes, lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haría... Haría una y otra vez todas las cosas de los últimos días. Iba a volver a vivir, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida y empezar de cero. Cuando el contrato terminara y Terry se marchara, volvería a salir con hombres, haría amigas y llamaría de nuevo a su familia. Iba a dejar atrás el pasado y abrazar el futuro con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué importaba todo lo que no podía hacer? Lo que realmente importaba era todo lo que sí podía. Estaba viva, maldita sea, y a partir de ese momento iba a rendir homenaje a ese hecho. Iba a vivir. Se llevó instintivamente las manos al vientre y pensó en que otra vez se habían olvidado de los anticonceptivos. Encogió los hombros mentalmente y pensó que en realidad no importaba. Tener un hijo no era necesariamente malo y no influiría negativamente en sus planes. Así tendría a alguien a quien querer sobre todas las cosas. Sí, los resultados de aquellos días, no podían ser mejores.

Había recuperado las riendas de su vida. Con una brillante sonrisa salió de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y se recogió el pelo. Hizo un gesto de dolor al hacerse la coleta. Estaba dolorida, especialmente desde la demostración del día anterior en el centro comercial, pero no le importó. Se puso las botas y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

Una apagada palabra llamó su atención desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar acercarse para escuchar. Se quedó absolutamente de piedra.

−_Sí, preciosa. A partir del sábado soy todo tuyo. Ahora estoy un poco ocupado..._

Candy apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió escuchando.

_−Tengo un negocio entre manos, cariño. No puedo hablarte de ello −_la persona que estaba al otro lado debió añadir algo porque Terryesperó pacientemente en silencio hasta que escuchó: _Yo también te quiero, preciosa. El sábado nos vemos._

Candy retrocedió rápidamente, casi tropezándose con la encimera.

Se puso su máscara neutral y trató de concentrarse en la limpieza de la cocina. Pronto escuchó a su espalda:

−Estás despierta, princesa.

Terry se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en el cuello y la sujetó por la cintura mientras le preguntaba:

− ¿Has dormido bien?

−Genial −dijo secamente sin girarse.

− ¿Todo va bien? −preguntó Terry.

Candy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró encajando una sonrisa que trató fuera sincera, en su rostro.

−Sí, divinamente ¿por qué lo preguntas?

−Me habías parecido algo molesta, pero serían imaginaciones mías.

−Seguramente.

−Deja eso, llamaré a alguien para que limpie la cabaña una vez nos hayamos ido −explicó él mientras ella decía sonrojada:

−Sabrán lo que estuvimos haciendo.

Terry le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

− ¿Y qué? Seré el hombre más envidiado del mundo.

−Ya... y yo la mujer más criticada − Terry no la dejó terminar, atrapó sus labios en un beso.

−Repito ¿Y qué más da? ¿Lo disfrutaste? −ella asintió−, entonces eso es todo lo que importa.

Candy se quedó pensativa un momento e instantes después llamó la atención de Terry, tenía que acabar con el contrato de una vez por todas. No solo por la conversación escuchada a escondidas, sino porque si seguía jugando a aquello acabaría muy malparada, ya lo amaba ¿qué más podía pasar si seguía hasta el final? Tenía que deshacerse de la adicción que había desarrollado hacia él.

− Terry −empezó−, tenemos que hablar.

Él se sentó en un taburete y la acercó hacia él. Ella puso los brazos sobre los hombros y le miró a los ojos perdiendo por un momento el hilo de sus pensamientos.

− ¿De qué quieres hablar, princesa?

Le observaba mientras pensaba en lo guapo que era aquel hombre, en lo bien que la trataba y en cómo la hacía sentir. Con él era diferente, especial, atrevida... incluso lasciva. Tanta felicidad... y tenía que acabar con ella de golpe.

−Tenemos que marcharnos −le dijo seria−, tengo una actuación el viernes por la noche y debo arreglar algunas cosas antes.

−Nuestro trato termina mañana −contestó tenso.

−Sí, lo sé. Pero necesito volver a casa, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para...

−Te prometí que te llevaría de compras y no hemos tenido tiempo hasta ahora.

−No te preocupes, también hay tiendas en casa ¿no? –intentó imprimir cierta diversión a su aseveración, no quería que presintiera que algo iba mal. Sin embargo no funcionó.

Terry agitó la cabeza y con la mirada turbia dijo:

−No. Te conozco y sé que cuando volvamos todo habrá terminado. Tenemos que ir antes de marcharnos.

− ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? −preguntó ella molesta−. Podemos ir de compras en casa o no ir −dijo alejándose de él−. ¿Qué más da? Nuestro contrato va a terminar de todas formas, Terry. Y no pienso alargarlo.

−Maldito sea si te permito que lo finalices antes de tiempo.

Firmaste un papel, te recuerdo. Si no cumples el trato te demandaré –había llamas en sus ojos, una ira que no había visto en él antes.

Candy sintió que se le congelaba el alma por un momento.

− ¿Me demandarás? −le dijo fría−. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese papel no vale nada.

−Puede que ese papel no valga nada −dijo Terry −, pero te comprometiste. ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

La tensión de su rostro y su mentón le dijo que su actitud le estaba dañando, pero ella supo que tenía que ir hasta el final. De aquello no podía salir nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

− ¿No te estarás enamorando, verdad Terry? −preguntó simulando una diversión que no sentía−, porque si es así, déjame recordarte que una de tus condiciones era nada de amor. Yo no te amo, Terry. No te quiero en mi vida. Me he divertido un rato contigo y ¿sabes? Ha estado genial. Pero ya se ha terminado.

Terry le lanzó una mirada dolida que le partió el corazón pero no podía cambiar de táctica, tenía que salir de su vida y tenía que hacerlo ya.

−No te amo −repitió ella−. Quiero volver a casa ¿me llevarás o me busco la vida por mi cuenta?

Terry agitó la cabeza incrédulo y finalmente aceptó.

−Te llevaré.

Terry sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago.

Desde el ultimátum de Candy hacía apenas unas horas, no había podido quitarse esa sensación de catástrofe que lo acompañaba. Ella le había dicho claramente que ni lo amaba ni quería tenerlo en su vida. No lo amaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Idiota, se susurró. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Se había enamorado de ella, maldito fuera. Le había permitido colarse debajo de su piel y ahora ella lo dejaba así, sin más. Y de todos modos... ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado en dos días? Eso era imposible. Tantos años con mujeres y nunca le había sucedido nada semejante ni en dos días, ni en dos años, ni en dos siglos si hubiera sido el caso. ¿Qué había de diferente en Candy? ¿Realmente era tan fría como le había dejado ver en su última conversación? O era una actriz consumada o realmente no sentía nada por él. No sabía qué pensar, se estaba volviendo loco. No quería amar a aquella mujer. El viaje estaba siendo tenso. Ella había querido conducir pero él no se lo había permitido, así que ahora, recostada de lado, iba mirando por la ventana. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni. Una. Sola.

Echaba de menos su risa, su parloteo y a ella. Dios ¿en serio era él quien estaba pensando en todo aquello? Su pequeña aventura había terminado y el único que había acabado con el corazón roto había sido él. Insensato. Había hecho lo que juró no hacer jamás.

Enamorarse de una mujer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura :)

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Al fin en casa, pensó Candy mientras subía las escaleras detrás de

Terry. No había querido que la siguiera, no habría sido capaz de respirar hasta que hubiera entrado en casa. Se sentía tan culpable.

Quizá lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Quizá debía darse una oportunidad y dársela a él. Pero ¿y si él no la amaba, si solo quería...? ¿Qué, Candy? se preguntó. ¿Qué podría querer él de ti?

Llegaron al hall que separaba ambas casas y él esperó paciente a que llegara frente a él. Dejó el bolso de ella en la puerta de su casa y la miró sin decir nada. Parecía estar fijándose sus rasgos en la memoria, como si fuera la última vez que se iban a ver. Un momento después se giró y se dirigió hacia su propio piso. Cuando lo vio meter la llave en la cerradura Candy no pudo soportarlo más.

− Terry −empezó. Él se quedó completamente quieto, esperando, sin mirarla de frente, ella aprovechó para continuar: −Siento lo que te dije antes, fui deliberadamente cruel y no te lo mereces.

Terry la miró por encima del hombro y le dijo:

−No importa. Solo dijiste lo que sentías.

¿Había cierto resentimiento en su voz?

−No, no es verdad −contestó con un suspiro−. Eres más importante de lo que crees para mí y eso me asusta.

Terry se giró completamente y la miró con intensidad, ella le devolvió una mirada entre apenada y desesperada. Él vio la profundidad de sus sentimientos en aquellos ojos verdes y dio un vacilante paso hacia ella. Candy no se alejó, así que se apresuró a atraparla en sus brazos, con fuerza y antes de que pudiera pronunciar un solo sonido, la besó con toda la ira, la desesperación y el deseo que sentía por ella en aquel momento. La chica no se arredró, sino que le devolvió el beso de forma hambrienta, como si Terry fuera todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y, de cierta manera, lo era.

− Terry −susurró ella cuando él bajó sus labios hacia su cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

−Shh −la acalló él− no digas nada, Candy. Solo siente.

Pero Candy no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que él lo hiciera todo, ya no. Si aquella era la última vez que estarían juntos, quería que se llevara un grato recuerdo, que no la olvidara ante la primera mujer que entrara en su vida.

Terry seguía besándole el cuello y una de sus manos había atrapado un pecho que acariciaba por debajo de la tela de la camiseta, por encima del sujetador. Candy contuvo un suspiro y trató de llegar a Terry otra vez.

−Deberíamos entrar en casa, cualquier vecino puede llegar y pensar...

− ¿Que te estoy atracando? −la mezcla de deseo y diversión en su mirada hizo que Candy se derritiera un poco más por él.

Solo atinó a asentir.

−Sí, podría salir cierta vecinita homicida con un paraguas y estropearnos toda la diversión.

Candy enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo.

Terry con una pequeña carcajada y sin apartarla de su cuerpo, la arrastró hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ellos, mientras la acorralaba contra esta.

−Al fin solos −susurró mientras la miraba con el deseo grabado en los ojos.

Candy llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa de Terry para quitársela, él la detuvo.

−Ya lo hago yo.

Candy negó.

−No, esta vez déjame a mí.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron al ver sus intenciones y comprendió que ambos necesitaban que esa vez fuera de esta manera. Hasta ahora en sus encuentros Terry había sido la voz cantante y ella se había limitado a dejarse llevar, ahora ella quería regalarle eso. Su pasión, su imaginación, su inocencia. Quería hacer aquello por él y Terry no pensaba negárselo.

−A partir de ahora soy todo tuyo, haz conmigo lo que quieras, princesa −y en su afirmación había mucha más verdad de la que cualquiera de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitirse creer.

Candy se lamió los labios, un gesto para nada intencionado, síntoma del deseo que empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. Aquel hombre sacaba una parte de sí misma desconocida hasta ese momento. Terry dio un paso atrás para darle libertad de movimientos y Candy se aproximó a él con los suaves y sensuales pasos de un felino. El hombre contuvo el aliento mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Se fijó en el insinuante bulto en los pantalones de su compañero y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y rítmicamente. Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener su pasión, si su pequeña muñequita seguía haciendo aquello, no duraría demasiado.

−Cariño −susurró él− si haces eso...

La mano de Candy se detuvo apenas un instante, sin embargo no la retiró. Alzó la mirada y se fijó en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y dijo:

−Voy a quitarte los pantalones y después... −le puso el dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

−No es necesario que lo digas −estaba hablando entre dientes y muy tenso cuando añadió−, solo hazlo.

Candy comprendió que tenía libertad de acción y de nuevo se relamió los labios. Terry apretó más los dientes cuando ella le desabrochó los pantalones y su duro miembro quedó libre de su confinamiento. Candy sonrió mientras lo tomaba en su mano y lo apretaba con ternura.

−Más fuerte, cariño −ordenó él mientras llevaba su mano a la de ella para mostrarle exactamente el grado de fuerza que debía ejercer.

Candy enseguida comprendió y cogió el ritmo, mientras él le dejaba hacer apoyado contra la pared, dudaba que pudiera sostenerse durante mucho más tiempo. En ese instante sacó la lengua y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, atrapándolo en su boca apenas un momento después. Terry no pudo contener un gemido cuando ella empezó a subir y bajar por su erección, dándole más placer del que nunca habría creído posible. Y cuando instantes después comenzó a jugar con sus testículos con la mano libre, Terry tuvo que detenerla.

−Si sigues así cariño... no podré...

Candy comprendió y se apartó apenas mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta su dormitorio. Ella no se concentró en los detalles, había muchas fantasías que hacer realidad y poco tiempo.

Cuando lo tuvo en la cama, a su disposición, comenzó a hacer realidad la primera de ellas. Las últimas horas las habían pasando haciendo mil y un experimentos, como Terry bien había dicho entre asalto y asalto. Candy no pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa. Amaba a aquel hombre de una forma tan intensa, que le dolía solo de pensar en dejarle. Pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer, por los dos.

Ella necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo antes de atarse de nuevo a un hombre y él... bueno él no se enamoraba, se lo había dejado bien claro desde el principio. Y a pesar de que hacía apenas un momento ella había imaginado ver algo más en sus caricias, en sus besos y en el lenguaje no verbal de su cuerpo, lo cierto es que cada vez que él había manifestado sus pensamientos solo había hablado de deseo. Tragó saliva tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras se levantaba y buscaba por el suelo su ropa. No tardó mucho en vestirse, con cuidado para no despertar a Terry. Fuera estaba oscuro, otra vez se habían saltado la comida. Justo en ese instante su estómago rugió y ella se alegró de que su hombre estuviera dormido. No es mío, pensó decaída. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y lo miró durante apenas un momento. Le dolía tanto dejarlo, pero era el único camino posible.

Se acercó a la cama, se inclinó sobre él sin hacer ruido y le rozó levemente los labios, después susurró un apenas perceptible "te amo", colocó su guante de encaje sobre la almohada y salió de la habitación. Era hora de hacer frente al futuro y buscar su propio lugar en el mundo. El pasado había quedado atrás. Para siempre.

Terry se incorporó en la cama al escuchar el silencioso susurro de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse.

Candy se había ido. Tomo el guante en la mano y aspiró con fuerza su aroma. Al fin había decidido seguir adelante con su vida y lo había dejado atrás. Podría haberla detenido, se había despertado en el momento en que ella bajó de la cama, la había observado vestirse de espaldas a él y cuando ella se había girado para mirarle se había hecho el dormido. Había presentido que aquel era el final y no había movido ni un dedo para detenerla. ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo, eso era lo que le pasaba. La amaba tanto que le dolía y le asustaba muchísimo lo que aquel sentimiento podría hacerle, no solo a su corazón sino a su vida entera. Así que la había dejado marchar.

Había oído su declaración. Su susurrado "te amo" y su corazón había latido rápido, con fuerza. Él había rezado para que ella no notara los ruidosos golpes en su pecho. Y había sido afortunado, no lo había descubierto. Lo que había sido era un auténtico gilipollas, la había dejado marchar. Pero en el fondo sabía que si él le dijera que la amaba no le creería, tenía que demostrárselo, era la única manera en que Candy volviera a su lado y se quedara para siempre.

Eso si él conseguía aclarar esa terrible sensación de catástrofe que le acompañaba desde que se había descubierto enamorado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el mundo de las emociones tan complejo?

Lo mejor era no amar, no sentir. Vivir tu vida solo, día a día y disfrutar del momento. Así lo había creído siempre, pero ya no.

Deseaba un final de cuento de hadas. Maldita sea, pensó mientras salía de la cama, con el guante apretado en un puño y se ponía los pantalones. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

* * *

nos acercamos al final que emocion al fin terry reacciono...como ira a recuperar a candy? :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

ven nos la hago sufrir aqui esta el capi! feliz lectura :)

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**_Un mes después_**

Como ya era costumbre, durante los últimos días, Terry llamó una vez más al timbre de Candy y una vez más no esperó tener suerte. No había tenido suerte en ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores ¿cómo iba a ser afortunado hoy? Llamó de nuevo, e incluso dio un par de desesperados golpes en la puerta, pero no pasó nada.

Desde aquel día en que la había dejado marchar no había vuelto a verla. Había llamado a Albert, a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, para tener noticias sobre Candy, pero él tampoco sabía nada. La chica no se había presentado a la actuación de aquel fin de semana, sino que había enviado a alguien en su lugar. El cantante no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero le aseguró que estaba bien. Al parecer ella lo había llamado para explicarse. Cosa que no había hecho por el propio Terry. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, enfadado. ¿No decía que lo amaba? Pues vaya forma de amarlo, había desaparecido de escena sin darle tiempo a actuar, a disculparse o intentar demostrarle que era algo más que un trato, una cita de una noche o una simple vecina con la que había disfrutado de unos días maravillosos. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar que quizá aquello que ella había dicho aquella mañana no era cierto, que no había sido para ella nada más que una aventura para descubrir los placeres de la vida y que ahora había encontrado a alguien más con quien experimentar ese lado salvaje suyo. Pensar en eso lo ponía realmente enfermo. La idea de imaginar a otro hombre acariciándola, besándola e incluso paseando simplemente con ella y disfrutando de su espontaneidad lo volvía completamente loco.

Ella era suya, maldita sea. Pero lo cierto es que no lo era, nunca lo había sido, tan solo habían vivido una excelente aventura que había terminado antes de tiempo. Terry llamó de nuevo a la puerta con insistencia. Una apagada voz llegó a él desde el otro lado y le hizo alzar la mirada incrédulo. ¿Era posible que estuviera en casa? ¿Ocurriría ese milagro por fin? Una empapada Candy abrió la puerta con una brillante sonrisa.

− Candy −susurró el hombre completamente desconcertado.

−Hola Terry −saludó ella, una sonrisa brillante iluminando su rostro. Estaba absolutamente radiante y preciosa.

− ¿Cómo estás? −tuvo que tragar saliva antes de pronunciar las palabras, tenía tanto que decir y de pronto se había quedado mudo. No sabía qué hacer ahora o como se suponía que tenía qué actuar.

−Maravillosamente bien −lo miró sinceramente y le invitó a pasar−.

Si me das un momento me visto y hablaremos.

−Estuve buscándote durante todo este tiempo, no sabía dónde estabas y yo... −la voz de Terry sonó tan dolida que supuso que Candy no necesitaría mucho más para darse cuenta de la situación.

−Estaba arreglando mi vida, príncipe −le dijo una muy sonriente

Candy − y creo que al fin lo he conseguido.

−Entonces supongo que ya no soy necesario −contestó él frío.

Ella le miró con auténtica sorpresa, agitó la cabeza para sacudirse algún pensamiento y preguntó:

− ¿Por qué crees eso?

−Has arreglado tu vida. Sin mí. ¿Hay algún hombre ahí dentro contigo? −preguntó con un humor siniestro.

− ¿Me estás llamando puta, Terry? −preguntó fríamente con una ceja arqueada.

Terry se rió sin humor.

−Solo tú podrías pensar en algo así. No era eso a lo que me refería...−empezó a explicarse él−. Desapareciste sin más y yo... pensé que solo habías jugado conmigo.

−Nunca jugué contigo −explicó ella−. Fui sincera en todo momento.

−También yo −dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

Candy pareció encogerse apenas un momento.

−Pasa, Terry. Por favor. Me vestiré y hablaremos con tranquilidad.

Terry la miró con seriedad.

−Si atravieso esta puerta no te vestirás, no podré mantener apartadas mis manos de ti. Llevo un mes deseándote.

Candy se abrazó, se frotó los brazos y explicó en apenas un susurro:

−Yo también.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron cuando dio un paso hacia ella. Candy alzó la mirada hasta encontrarlos, sin timidez, sin artificios. Solo había un sincero deseo en ellos. Terry no titubeó. Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras bajaba sus labios para atraparla en un beso caliente y desesperado.

−Te he necesitado tanto −susurró mientras recorría su cuello y subía de nuevo a su rostro para besar cada centímetro de él−, nunca pensé que pudiera necesitar tanto a una mujer.

Candy enredó las manos en su pelo y se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

−Te amo, Terry. Desde el primer momento en que te vi en esta escalera y no he dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. Pero luego me asusté y cuando te escuché hablando con aquella mujer... pensé que todo había terminado y...

−Espera un momento ¿qué mujer? −preguntó él algo desconcertado.

−Aquel día en la cabaña, en el baño... yo me desperté y... te escuché y pensé que...

− Candy... −le advirtió Terry completamente sorprendido−. ¡Estaba hablando con mi hermana!

−Lo siento, yo...

− ¿Por eso me dijiste aquellas cosas?

Ella asintió mientras añadía:

−Me equivoqué, yo... te amo.

Terry la separó apenas un momento de él para mirar la verdad en sus ojos.

−Repite eso que has dicho.

−Sé que no entraba en nuestro acuerdo. Sé que... bueno, que me pediste que no te amara, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es tan fácil quererte...

−Repítemelo, Candy. Necesito saber que es verdad.

−Te amo, Terry −dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano herida para acariciarle la mejilla−. Como nunca pensé que pudiera amar a ningún hombre de nuevo.

Terry la arropó entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar, pero no le importó, se aferró con fuerza a él, envolviéndole los brazos en el cuello. Terry se separó apenas, tomó la barbilla de ella entre su índice y su pulgar y la inclinó hacia arriba para que le mirara a los ojos, mientras con una directa y sincera mirada le susurró:

−Te amo, Candy. Cásate conmigo.

Ella incrédula no atinó a decir nada. Él atrapó sus labios en un tierno y breve beso.

−Cásate conmigo −repitió− te prometo que te haré muy feliz. Te sonsacaré tratos por el resto de nuestras vidas y me sentaré entre el público mientras nos deleitas a todos con esa pasión maravillosa que llevas dentro.

−No −dijo con la garganta seca, Terry se tensó: no podrás sentarte entre el público −aclaró un poco desorientada−, porque ya no voy a actuar más.

−Cásate conmigo −repitió sin prestar atención a su declaración−. Cocinaré para ti todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas y seguirás sin poder identificar los sabores.

La chica sonrió.

− ¿Podré cocinar contigo? −preguntó en vez de contestarle.

−Siempre que quieras −dijo un poco demasiado deprisa.

Candy soltó una perfecta y feliz carcajada.

−Entonces solo puedo decir una cosa...

Terry la miró impaciente.

−Me casaré contigo, príncipe. Y será para siempre.

−Y seremos felices y comeremos perdices... −dijo él, Candy asintió mientras añadía con una graciosa sonrisa siguiendo su broma:

−Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Terry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

−No, princesa. Este cuento no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos para obtener la intimidad que necesitaba para reclamar ahora y para siempre a su mujer.

* * *

que hermoso ese terry cocinarle para siempre W.W ojala un hombre dijera eso cuando pide matrimonio :) bueno ahora el epilogo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Minerva Hall y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**EPÍLOGO**

**_Dos años más tarde_**

El Grandchester's estaba repleto, como era costumbre.

No le extrañaba, Terry era el mejor cocinero del mundo. Si lo sabría ella que no paraba de descubrir comidas que juraría nunca había probado con anterioridad. Cada día era una nueva experiencia y la fama del restaurante había subido como la espuma. A pesar de ser un lugar para la élite, había abierto sus puertas a otra parte del público, que si bien no gozaban de tan buena posición económica, eran sin duda uno estupendo para sus deliciosos platos. Los niños de la escuela de música. Ese día estaban todos juntos celebrando el éxito del concierto de primavera. Candy llegó al restaurante a tiempo para ver a una de sus alumnas predilectas con el _maître_. Tom, que así se llamaba el hombre, la miraba con gesto de superioridad, pero la niña con el entrecejo fruncido parecía a punto de fulminarlo. Solo tenía 8 años.

−Seré una niña, pero no soy tonta −escuchó Candy −. Sé que no te gusto, pero tú a mí tampoco.

Se cruzó de brazos, hizo un mohín de disgusto y lo miró por encima del hombro, dándole a entender que ella conocía tan bien como él la técnica. El hombre se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de la pequeña. Parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Candy lo interrumpió.

−Buenos días, Tom. ¿Va todo bien?

Candy sabía que el hombre no le tenía mucho afecto, a pesar de ser técnicamente copropietaria, pero ahora al menos la toleraba y la trataba con respeto. Candy no pudo menos que sonreír ante su incomodidad.

−Le estaba indicando a la señorita el camino hasta el comedor.

− ¿Hay algún problema, Rosa?

−No, profe. Ya me voy a buscar mi sitio −dijo un segundo antes de enderezar los hombros y alejarse por el pasillo.

Candy sonrió mirando el lugar en que un instante antes había estado la niña y se tocó su abultado abdomen.

−Ya has llegado, querida −escuchó una voz dulce a su espalda−.

Alguien lleva rato reclamando por ti.

La mujer mayor se acercó con Richard en brazos.

−Hola Elroy. ¿Cómo se ha portado este pequeño diablillo?

−Mamá −dijo el niño instantáneamente abriendo sus bracitos para que ella lo alzara.

−Hola bebé −lo saludó Candy mientras lo tomaba en brazos y daba un beso en la coronilla.

Tenía el pelo completamente blanco y eso resultaba increíble teniendo en cuenta que había heredado el cabello oscuro de Terry. Sandy miró inquisitiva a Elroy sin formular la pregunta en voz alta.

−Ha vuelto loco a su padre... −explicó la mujer mayor con ternura.

Le brillaban los ojos siempre que hablaba del pequeño−. Decidió ayudarle a cocinar.

Candy miró con sorpresa a Elroy. Terry solía ser muy prudente con el niño. Sabía que había que tenerlo vigilado porque le gustaba probar "sabores" nuevos. Y por sabores su hijo entendía cualquier cosa que encontrara en cualquier parte. Al parecer para su mente infantil absolutamente _todo _era comestible. Miro su pelo blanco de nuevo y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

− ¿Papá te dejó jugar con la harina?

El niño no contestó, solo se abrazó al cuello de su madre más fuerte.

Elroy la miró con compasión.

−Si hubiera sido solo harina...

− ¿Richard qué hiciste? −le preguntó al pequeño seria, pero no enfadada.

−Cocinar −contestó el niño con una desdentada sonrisa. Todavía seguían peleándose con algunos dientes.

− ¿Qué has cocinado? −preguntó la madre cauta.

−Galletas −gritó el pequeño eufórico.

Candy supo instantáneamente lo que había pasado. No era la primera vez que Richard cocinaba galletas.

Le costó un mundo contener una sonrisa, pero lo hizo y en cambio dijo al pequeño.

−Cariño sabes que las galletas te las hace papá y a veces mamá, tú no puedes hacerlas hasta que no seas mayor.

El niño la miraba concentrado, pero sin decir nada.

−No te agotes, princesa. Se lo he explicado un centenar de veces hoy y no hay manera −el niño miró a su padre y sonrió, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo y decía otra vez la palabra "galletas". Terry parecía cansado pero le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura mientras se acercaba a su mujer para darle un beso de bienvenida. Después se agachó y besó la abultada tripa.

− ¿Lo dejó todo muy mal? −preguntó Candy a su marido.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

−Ya está todo recogido, cariño. No pasa nada.

Candy con un gesto de advertencia lanzó una mirada cargada de intención hacia el niño. Terry se rascó la cabeza con gesto embarazoso; a veces se olvidaba de que su hijo era realmente inteligente y pillaba todo al vuelo. Elroy eligió ese momento para indicarles que todos los niños estaban ya esperando y Terry se puso profesional cuando llevó a su mujer e hijo hasta el salón para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados. Una vez dentro Karen y Albert lo esperaban nerviosos. Su esposo arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Candy inquisitivamente.

−En algún momento tendrás que darles el visto bueno, príncipe

−dijo mientras se frotaba la tripa de nuevo.

−Vas a pagármelas por esto, Candy −le advirtió su marido.

− ¿Y qué será esta vez? −preguntó considerando su advertencia.

−Tendré que pensar las condiciones para el nuevo acuerdo.

Candy sonrió, conocía bien a su esposo y la mirada en su rostro le decía que no estaba feliz de tener a la pareja entre ellos, pero que haría un esfuerzo por comportarse. También sabía que pensaba cobrarle aquella encerrona. Candy estaba deseosa de pagar el precio. Al fin y al cabo había sido un trato lo que cambió su vida.

Un trato casi perfecto.

* * *

Que alegria que la historia les gustara :) gracias por sus comentarios:

ginais, cyt, bettysuazo , Dalia, LizCarter, Celia, anaalondra28 , Fancandy, ladygmimi, Resplandor de la Luna , gadamigrandchest , adi , lupita1797 , LUCY LUZ, Adys, Laura GrandChester, Guest, corner, Iss84 ,Edeny Grandchester ,irene,Maria De Jesus L H , marbet , CONNY DE G , Rubi, Candice Andley de Grandchester , Jazmin, MARY, Iss , Yancy , CaroClarf, Carito Andrew

pronto subire mas historias como siempre terry y candy :)

feliz noche!


End file.
